Along Came A Spider
by Lisa-24-7
Summary: What happens when Danny and the gang take a class trip to New York? Well they meet Spiderman of course! And lets just say they don't get along too well. Danny Phantom crossover with the Spiderman MOVIES
1. The AmityParkNewYork Internship Program

**A/N Wow someone is actually reading this! Well I would just like to take the time to say a few things. The idea for this story came to be at 11 pm the other night, right before i was about to fall asleep. This story is a crossover between Danny Phantom and Spiderman... I'm using the Spiderman characters from the movies, not the comics, so naturally they would be "real" and Danny and co would be "cartoons" well just assume that in this story the Spiderman characters are "cartoons" as well. This story takes place after Kindrid Spirits and before Reality Trip, and for Spiderman it's after the second movie (so Harry and MJ know he's spidey) . Also I tried to keep all the characters IC, but if there's something you really don't like, tell me in the reviews! ok so now that thats said, let the games begin:**

Disclaimer – I do not own the characters of Danny Phantom, Butch Hartman does, I do not own the Spiderman Movie characters, Marvel comics and Sony Pictures do. I do , though, own this idea!

Along came a Spider 

**Chapter 1- The Amity Park/ New York Intership Program**

"The Amity Park / New York Intership Program is not only a way to get to know older, more experienced students but also a way to help you understand what it's like after high school, assuming you all graduate"

As Mr. Lancer said that, he glared over at 14 year old Daniel Fenton, who wasn't paying much attention to his speech. Mr. Lancer, as the English Teacher and Assistand Principal at Casper High, was in front of his class on a normal Monday morning, explaining the signifigance of a new program the school came up with.

"By signing up for this wonderful program you will be assigned to an average 20 year ond in New York, of whom you will live with for one week to learn about life after High School, I will now pass around the sign up list, any questions?"

As Mr. Lancer ended his speech, Danny looked over at his two best friends, Sam Manson, a 14 year old Ulra-Reclyclo Vegitarian Goth girl who likes individuality, and Tucker, a 14 year old African American Techo Wiz. "So are you guys signing up?" he asked them casually

"Nah it sounds like a gimick to me", Tucker replyed

"Me too", Sam answered

"Yeah your right, who wants to spend one whole week in New York City with a college kid", Danny concluded.

"Mr. Lancer, I have a question", called Dash Baxter as he raised his hand.

"Yes Dash, what is it?"

"If I were to sign up, would my parents be coming along on this trip?"

"No, the only adult coming would be me, and I can't be with all of you at once"

"So this is like a free trip to New York with out my parents?" , "Sign me up!"

"Me too" Danny said, afterall when he stopped to think about it, it was a free vacation to New York City, "come on Tuck, Sam, lets sign up, maby we'll get paired with a group of friends, and it won't be that bad afterall"

"Count me in", replyed Tucker

"Not me, knowing my luck I'll get stuck with a prissy know-it-all, goody too shoes who wears frilly pink dresses with floral prints all over them", Sam answered bitterly.

"Come on Sam, do it! That way we will all be together!", Danny begged.

"Oh fine, but if I get stuck with a miss perfect, I'm blaming you" Sam said as she took the sign up sheet and wrote down her name, while staring at Danny as she did so.

Meanwhile in New York City, a 20 year old named Peter Parker woke up. It was once again another day of college for him, and that meant he needed to get out of bed and get ready.

As he went over to his closet, he realized he only had one decent out fit to wear, other than his "suit" that is. So he put on his clothes and left his appartment. As he left, his landlord yelled at him "Where's my rent!" but by the time he was done, Peter was down the stairs and outside.

Once on campus he was on his way to class when he noticed a sign hanging on the bulliten board that caught his intrest, it read:

The Amity Park/ New York Internship Program!  
Sign up today, and you will be spending one week with an average 14 year only freshman, from the town of Amity Park, of whom you will explain to about what life is like after high school!  
Sign up here:

And below that was a sign up list, so far with only a few names. Peter thought hard for a second and then decided to sign up, what was the worst that could happen, besides it said "average" freshman, so it's not like he was going to be stuck with some freak or anything.

Then another thought occurred to him , "Maby I'll call MJ and Harry and see if they want to sign up too", he thought. Looking around for a pay phone, he found one and huridly dug into his pocket for a coin. Putting it in, he dialed MJ's number, but got her machine and left a message.

"Hey MJ? This is Pete, I just thought I'd call and see if you wanted to sign up for this internship program with a younger student, I'll go ahead and put your name down, and we can always cross it out later if you change your mind, talk to you later"

Peter hung up the phone and once again dug for another coin to call Harry with. He found one, and then dialed Harry's number. After explaining everything all Harry could say was, "I don't know Pete, you know I have my hands full at Oscorp, I don't think I can handle a 14 year old, I can barely handle some of my employees most of the time"

"I know Harry, but it's a good experience, MJ's doing it too"

"I just don't think I have time for it right now brother", for Harry and Peter were pretty close, often calling each other brothers.

"How 'bout this, if you sign up, at anytime you feel you're too busy to stay with the kid, I'll watch him for you"

"Oh fine, sign me up I guess", was the reply from the other end of the phone, "Listen, Pete, I gotta go, one of my employees is mis-behaving again, and I got to go stop him, so I'll talk to you later".

"Okay, bye Harry"

Peter went back over to the sign up sheet and wrote down Harry and Mary Jane's name before rushing off to class.

Approximately one week later the letters came, before opening his though, Danny decided to head over to Tucker's place so they could all open them together and discuss who they got stuck with.

Sam was already there when Danny got there, "What took you so long, Danny, it seems like it took you forever"

"Well yeah Sam, your house is only two blocks away from Tuck's, mines atleast four or five."

"Ok, sure, what ever you say"

"You guys are we going to open these letter or not?", Tucker said, interupting the feud about to happen between his two best friends.

"Yeah, sorry Tuck, ok lets do this", Danny said as he reached for the tab on the envilope.

After each kid had opened the envilopes and removed the papers, they proceeded in reading thier's out loud, Danny went first.

"Dear Mr. Fenton, we have reviewed your application" _application? More like my name on a sign up sheet_, "and we have decided that you are to be paired up with a 20 year old college student named Peter Parker, who is currently studying Science at the New York College. He is also a photographer for the local newspaper. We feel that this paring is ideal for you and your future. Enclosed you will find all the rest of the information on the trip. Thank you for your time. Sincerly Fredrick P. Hofner, cheif executive of the Amity Park / New York Internship Program"

"Oh great, I'm stuck with a science nerd, just what I needed", Danny said in a rather rude way.

"You think that's bad listen to this", replyed Sam, "Dear Miss Manson, we have reviewed your application and we have decided that you are to be paired up with a 20 year old aspiring actress named Mary Jane Watson. Miss Watson is currently staring in a small, local play, and is looking for bigger roles. We feel that this paring is ideal for you and your future. Enclosed you will find all the rest of the information on the trip. Thank you for your time. Sincerly Fredrick P. Hofner, cheif executive of the Amity Park / New York Internship Program"

"I told you with my luck I'd end up with a goody two-shoes girl. I mean do they honestly think my future is going to have anything to do with acting? It's an outrage, I think I'll write a letter to these people asked exactially how they paired us up!", said Sam, almost yelling it, "and what application?", "All we did was sign our names, they probably just drew them randomly out of hat or something stupid like that".

"You two got it bad, so I guess mine can't get much worse, here goes nothing", Tucker took out his paper and read his sheet aloud, "Dear Mr. Foley, we have reviewed your application and we have decided that you are to be paired up with a 20 year old named Harry Osborn. He is the proud owner of Oscorp Industries and is slowly making his way up the ladder in the world of millionaires. We feel that this paring is ideal for you and your future. Enclosed you will find all the rest of the information on the trip. Thank you for your time. Sincerly Fredrick P. Hofner, cheif executive of the Amity Park / New York Internship Program"

"WOW a future millionaire, maby I do have a chance after all!", Tucker exclaimed.

"Yeah, atleast you actually got paired with someone who could help you with your future! How's an actress going to help me?", Sam exclaimed madly.

"Yeah, but you guys got it easy, I just remembered something", Danny said.

"What?", they both replyed in unison.

"I'm half ghost, what if a ghost or something appears while I'm in New York? How am I going to fight it off when I'm supposed to be with this Peter person the whole time?"

"Yeah, but Danny, have you ever heard of ghost attacks anywhere but Amity Park?", asked Sam

"Well no, but that's because they are usually after me, so if I go to New York, they'll probably follow, puting the whole city in danger".

"Oh I never thought of that", Sam replyed.

"Don't worry buddy, we'll figure something out", Tucker said reasurringly.

"YOU DID WHAT?" Mary Jane said loudly and rudely at Peter.

"I signed you up for the Amity Park / New York Intership Program", Peter replyed calmly, "I left you a message on your machine, and you never called back, so I just left your name on the list".

"I never got a message from you Pete, are you sure you left me one?"

"Positive"

"Well I guess it's too late now, I have to babysit a 14 year old, and I'm supposed to be hearing back about an acting gig this week, how am I supposed to watch a 14 year old girl if I'm acting?"

"I don't know, let her sit in the audience", Peter replyed blankly.

"Yeah well I guess I don't have it as bad as you", Mary Jane commented.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you're SPIDERMAN!", "How are you supposed to fight crime or whatever if your watching a 14 year old kid whose supposed to learn from you?"

"Oh, I never thought of that, well now we have a problem".

"Yeah, Pete what are you going to do about that?", Harry, who was also with them, asked.

"I don't know Harry, I guess I'm just goning to have to hope nothing bad happens while the kid's here, or something", "I guess time will tell"

"Yeah, and I guess we are in for one fun week", Mary Jane replyed with a smirk.

End of Chapter 1

A/N Ok guys that was it! Once again, I'm sorry if I couldn't keep the characters IC, I think I did a good job with the DP characters, it's the Spiderman characters I had problems with because I don't know as much about them, oh well. Please just leave some good reviews and maby a few sujestions on how to keep the spiderman people IC, because I'm not posting the next chapter until I get atleast 3 or 4! bye 


	2. Advice from a Foe

**A/N I LOVE EVERYONE OF YOU GUYS WHO REVIEWED! You guys are soo nice, I honestly thought that the first chapter was really bad, but oviously you guys thought otherwise, except for Danny's reaction to being with Peter, which I probably should of changed, but I had a reason for it, which you'll see in chapter 3 (I think). Anyways because of all the nice reviews I'm adding this chapter a little earlier than planned!Ok so unlike the last chapter, there will be some action in this one, along with hopefully some laughs. So once again, lets the games continue! (my new fan fic starting catch prase)**

Along Came a Spider

**Chapter 2 – Advice From a Foe**

"Come on Sam, we're gonna miss the plane!", Tucker complained as he and Danny sat on Sam's bed, waiting for her to finish packing for the trip to New York.

"Stop worrying Tucker, the plane doesn't leave for another hour and a half, why do we need to be there so early?", Sam replyed agrily.

"According to my PDA, it will take approximately 20 minutes to get to the airport, another 10 to get our tickets, and then another 15 to find our gate, leaving us with only 45 extra minutes to spare"

"Leave it to Tucker to plan out the whole thing on his PDA", Danny said to himself while Sam dug through the pile of clothes on the floor to find what she was looking for.

"Why don't you spend this extra time that your using to complain to make sure we've packed all the ghost weapons", Sam called from her over-sized closet.

"Tell me again WHY we are bringing all the ghost weapons if I'm not going to go ghost on this trip?", Danny asked curtly.

"Because everytime we go out of town, you say your not going to go ghost, so we don't pack the weapons and then you end up having to go ghost, and we're stuck with nothing to defend ourselves, so this time, we're planning ahead!", Sam replyed calmly.

"OK you win", Danny replyed, "but I don't see why we need to make sure we have everything, we don't even know what type of ghosts we could run into"

"Better safe than sorry Danny"

"She's right, we really should check to make sure we have everything", Tucker responded, as he hit a few buttons on his PDA, causing a list of ghost hunting equipment to appear on the screen, "and besides, your parents would kill us if we didn't take something to protect ourselves, seeing as they don't know your half ghost yet"

"Ok Tucker, I got the point, jusr read off the list, and I'll check the bag", Danny said as he reached into his suitcase to get out their bag of weapons that Tucker had made him pack earlier.

"Fenton Thermos?"

"Check", Danny said as he pulled out the cylider like container from the bag, "where would we be without you?", he asked to himself as he put it back in the bag, "Next?"

"Fenton Xtractor?"

"Check, but why do we need that, chances are the only ghost who will overshadow anyone on this trip is me", Danny said as he put the vacuum like object back into the bag.

"You never know Danny, you never know...next is the Fenton Grappler and the Fenton Finder", Tucker answered while looking down at the his PDA.

"Check and check, what's next on the list Tucker?"

"The Spector Deflector"

"Check", Danny answered as he pulled out the belt like object that repels and weakons ghosts, faintly remembering the time when Sam was wearing it causing her to remember things that he didn't after she acidently wished she never knew him, "and boy has this thing come in handy"

"Ok Danny, the last thing on the list is the Booo-merang"

"Got it, and I have a weird feeling this might come in handy as well", he said as he placed the bag of equipment back into his suitcase.

"And now that you boys are done checking the equipment, I'm ready to go", Sam said as she grabbed her suitcase and headed for the door.

"Finally", both boys sighed in unisen as the left Sam's room.

* * *

"Where is he?", Mary Jane wondered to herself for the 5th time that hour, "he was supposed to be here an hour ago!" 

"Still not here?", Harry asked as he came back from thebathroom of Mary Jane's apartment. Him and Mary Jane had been waiting atleast an hour for Peter to get there so they could all go together to meet the kids they were supposed to be interning for the week.

"There was probably another disturbance", Mary Jane commented as she stared at her watch, "Dang it Pete, you know it takes a good hour to drive to the air port and then atleast another 30 minutes to find the correct gate, we're never going to make it in time if you don't show up!"

"Like old times, huh?", asked Harry, remembering what Mary Jane had told him about the time Peter had a 'disturbance' and was too late to see her play.

"Exactically like old times", Mary Jane replyed.

Just then the door opened and Peter ran in, looking winded and tired.

"Sorry I'm late guys, there was a..."

"Disturbance", both Mary Jane and Harry said at the same time.

"You know how late we are?", Harry said as Mary Jane grabbed her car keys and headed for the door.

"Sorry guys but there was this robbery and..."

"Explain it in the car, we need to go", Mary Jane said as she grabbed her best friend's arms and ushered them towards the doors.

"Ok lets go", Harry said as he and Peter left Mary Jane's apartment.

* * *

"OK so thanks to you SAM, we only have 30 minutes until our plane leaves, and we don't even have our tickets yet", Tucker commented as Danny's dad pulled into the Amity Park Airport parking lot to drop the kids off. 

"You kids have a good time and call me if you see any ghosts!", Mr. Fenton called as the kids rushed out of the Fenton Family Ghost Assult Vehicle or "RV", hurdily.

"Yeah, see you when we get back Mr. Fenton!", Sam yelled over the loud airport noise as they ran towards the doors of the airport terminal.

"Ok, now we need to find the ticket counter and fast, lets split up and look", Tucker said in a know-it-all voice.

"Umm Tuck?","it's right there", Danny replyed pointing towards the counter in front of them.

"Oh", Tucker said quietly as he blushed, "well lets go get our tickets than" he said as they headed towards the counter.

"May I help you?", the lady behind the counter asked sweetly as the three best friends approached.

"Yeah, do you have tickets for Tucker Foley, Samantha Manson, and Danny Fenton to New York City?", Danny asked the pretty red haired lady behind the counter.

"Hold on one second", the lady answered as she hurdily typed in a few things in her computer, and than a few seconds later she held out three tickets to the pre-teen kids, "Here you are, that will be $1000".

"WHAT!", all three said at the same time after they heard the price.

"I thought the school was paying for this trip", Sam said agrily.

"Sorry miss, but our records show that no one has paid for anything yet."

"But...but...but", Sam studdered as the lady interupted.

"Oh wait nevermind, it does say that you have paid, you may go to your gates now, thank you for flying Air Amity", the lady behind the counter said in a slightly different voice. As Sam and Tucker headed for the gate, Danny appeared next to them.

"Thanks for that overshadowing her Danny, I guess it helps to have a ghost kid for a friend", Sam remarked.

"Actually, half ghost, but still, anytime", Danny replyed at they headed for gate 45.

* * *

As Mary Jane, Harry, and Peter drove through town, Peter explained why he was late. 

"Well I was on my way here when myspidey sence went off, so naturally I had to go investigate.", "Well when I got to where the crime was, I saw a guy inside a drug store holding up the place asking for money, well naturally I went in and shot him with my webs causing the guy to fall to the floor".

"Yeah well that can't be all that happened Pete, it sounds like that only took about 20 minutes and you were an hour late", Mary Jane commented.

"Well I wasn't done yet", Peter said as he continued his story, "Anyways I got done beating the bad guy, and was about to leave when another couple of goons broke through the windows and started stealing stuff, well I jumped up to the ceiling and hung there as I watched in awe as they stuffed merchandise into their pants hurdily, thinking to myself 'gosh these burglers are stupid for not bringing bags', and I decided to watch for a few more seconds before I hopped to the ground and shot them in the back with my web balls", "They fell to the ground and I ran out of the store to come meet you guys", "As for the extra 30 minutes it took me to get there, that was because your place was so far away from the scene of the crime".

"Wow Pete sounds like you had a busy day, what are you going to do if something like this happens while those kids are here?", Harry asked.

"I guess just say that I'm going to the store to get milk or something, it's not like a 14 year old would actually catch onto me leaving all the time to save people unless he did it himselve alot", Peter replyed with a quiet laugh.

"Yeah, it's not like you're getting a super powered pre-teen", Harry said as all three of them had a good laugh for the first time that day.Then adding, causing everyone to laugh harder, "All though I think you're going to have more milk than you need by the time this week's over"

* * *

Just as they were about to find gate 45, Danny suddenly stopped and let a blue mist emit from his mouth 

"Danny, come on, we're gonna be late!", called Sam as she and Tucker kept running.

"I thought we had plenty of time", Tucker said sarcastically.

"Ha ha, very funny Tucker...Danny come on!", Samyelled as she and Tucker stopped to let their friend catch up.

"You guys go on!", Danny called as another blue mist appeared, "I think there's a ghost here!". As Sam and Tucker ran towards their gate, Danny quickly ran behind a waiting chair and paused to concentrate on his goal. As he concentrated he felt the normal silver ring appear above his waist, splitting into two, one going up to his head, and the other going down to his feet, changing his appearance as they went. In a matter of seconds Danny Fenton, 14 year old boy with black hair, blue eyes, a white t-shirt, and jeans, had changed into Danny Phantom, 14 year old ghost boy with snow white hair, glowing green eyes, and a black body suit with white gloves and boots and a white D with a P inside on his chest, fighter of ghosts. He quickly turned intagaible and headed for where his ghost sence told him the ghost was. As he entered the gate, he was caught off guard by a pink ray of ectoplasmic energy.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the Danny Phantom", "When will you ever learn that I have the upper hand", a menacing voice taunted as Danny fell to the ground.

After hitting the ground, Danny got up and looked into the eyes of none other than Vlad Plasmius, his arch enemy.

"Vlad, if you think you can reak havic on the airport and all it's visitors, your wrong!", Danny called as he put both of his hands together and sent out a double powered ectoplasmic green blast.

"Well that's where you are wrong, young Daniel", Vlad replyed as he made a pink shield with his hands sending the blast back at Danny, "I'm not here to reak havic on the airport, I'm hear to keep you from going to New York".

"Why would you want to keep me from going to New York?", Danny asked as he turned intagible and dodged the green blast that Vlad had repelled, "Of all things, I think you'd want me to go, getting me out of the way for awhile, allowing you to try hitting on my mom!"

"Yes Daniel, that would be a good excuse for me to want you to go to New York, but I must warn you that I have been watching that city on my computers for monthes and if you go there you will only meet disaster."

"Since when do you care about what's going to happen to me!", Danny called as he sent out another blast of ectoplasmic energy towards Plasmius.

"Fine I warned you, I guess you'll see for yourself", Plasmius said as he once again deflected Danny's beam, sending it back to him before he disappeared.

Caught offguard, Danny got hit square in the stomach and hit the wall, turning invisible just in time to phase through it and land on the ground, turning back into regular Danny Fenton.

"Danny?", Tucker asked, as him and Sam stared at him on the ground, "are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine", he replyed horsely as he tryed to get up and fell down again, "but why aren't you on the plane yet?"

"We were waiting for you", Sam answered, "come on we have to go, the plane leaves in five minutes!"

They helped him up and quickly ran out the gate to their plane.

* * *

**A/N Ok so that was long but in my opinion probably one of the better of all the chapters I will write for this story...and as for the"cliff hanger" it wasn't really a cliff hanger, but it get's you thinking. I was going to include the part with them on the plane in this chapter, but it got too long, so you'll experience that in the next chapter, and trust me it will be good, I already have so good ideas for it. Finally I would just like to say that I know that there isn't alot of the spiderman side in the story yet, but I'm not as good with those characters, becaue I have less knowledge of them, so I'm kind of trying to save what I do know for the next few chapters. Oh well once again, review, and thanks to all who did last time, Love yah! **

**Lisa**


	3. Unexpected Disturbances

**A/N Ok so this is chapter 3 of my never-ending (just kidding) story! This chapter has more action then the last one, in my opinion anyways, and also more of spiderman stuff. I hope you enjoy this chapter andif you have any problems with it, just tell me and I'll explain my reasoning! Oh, and before I start, I'm sorry if there are alot of spelling mistakes, I m really bad at spelling, sorry. Ok so now on with the show!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or any other characters from that series, Butch Hartman does.  
I do not own Spiderman or any other characters from that series, Sony Pictures owns any thing mentioned from the movies, and Stan Lee owns the actual characters. I do, however, own the brain and (little) creativity used to write this story :)

Along Came a Spider

**Chapter 3- Unexpected Disturbances**

"Ok so does everyone know the plan then, or do I need to go over it once more?". Vlad Plasmius asked.

"Oh, we know the plan...", replyed one of the ghosts he was addressing, "get the boy and bring him to you."

"Well than get going, you don't have time to loose!", he called.

With that, the three ghosts he was talking to dissappeared from the room, heading to their assigned destination.

"This better work", he mummbled to himself as he turned around to stare at his computer screen, showing none other than one Daniel Fenton boarding an airplane with his two best friends, "or that boy is in big trouble, along with the ghosts I sent to get him."

* * *

"Ok guys, let's find our seats", Danny said to Sam and Tucker. 

"5A", commented Tucker, "is right there, I wonder who has 5B?"

"That would be me", responded Sam , "Looks like we're seat mates", "Danny, what's your seat number?"

"8B", Danny replyed, "If you two are together, I wonder who I'm with", he than said.

"Don't worry Danny, it can't be that bad, right?", Sam said.

Looking around to see where seat 8B was, his heart sunk when he saw who he was sitting next to.

"Hey Fent-urd, looks like you're my official punching bag for the plane ride", came the taunting voice of Dash Baxther, who happened to be in seat 8A.

_Great, just great. Sam and Tuck get to sit together, and I get stuck with Dash_, Danny thought to himself, _could this trip get any worse?_

* * *

After the boring car ride to the airport where Peter, Harry, and Mary Jane were to meet the kids, they found them selves staring at the map of the airport. They were lost. 

"Ok so it says on the information sheet that we are to meet the kids at gate 63, now if we could only find it", Mary Jane said with a sigh as she stared at the map for about the fourth time in the past 10 minutes.

"Well let's stop and use some logic", Peter said, joining Mary Jane at the map, "So to start with, oviously all the gates are on the first floor, so we don't have to bother with looking at the map for floors two and three."

"And now what Pete?", Mary Jane asked, "These gates aren't in order on the map or in real life, so we can't narrow down a specific spot to look, and this map is really complex, I can't even understand it."

"Well I guess we should just start on the left and head towards the right untill we find it", Peter answered, "So I guess we better get started looking."

Finally after another 20 minutes of looking at the map, they finally found gate 63. The bad part was it was just about as far away from where they were as humanly possible.

"Figures", said Harry, in a tired manner, "I guess we're going to be getting our exercise today."

* * *

After an hour of being stuck on a plane sitting next to Dash Baxter, Danny was pretty surprised that Dash had not wailed on him yet. But then again, Mr. Lancer was sitting in the seat in front of them. He was about to fall asleep when he heard a lady's voice over the plane's PA system. 

"Thank you for flying Amity Air, now for your entertainment, if you wish you may look at the big screen in front of you, where we will be airing the movie, "Ghost Wars", "We will be landing in approximately 2 hours, so sit back and enjoy your trip."

Danny decided that no harm could come from watching the movie, so he turned his head towards the screen. The title frame appeared on the screen, followed by the opening credits accompanied by a boring song. Figuering that this so called 'monster movie' wouldn't get too much more exciting, he turned his head to face the window and maby get a little bit of sleep, after all Tucker had made him get up at 6:00 A.M. that morning to get ready to go.

Just as he was about to doze off, it happened. Completely forgetting his tiredness he spung up out of his seat and hurried towards the bathroom at the back of the plane, arrousing Dash in the process. Once he got to it though, to his dismay, the little light said occupied. _Why does it always have to be occupied when I need it the most,_ He thought to himself.

He stood there, outside the bathroom, for about five minutes until finally the person inside came out and Danny rushed in. Sitting down on the seat he thought to himself for a few moments: _Of all the places for my ghost sense to go off, why did it have to be on an airplane? If I go ghost, my secret is as good as out, because everyone will wonder where Danny Fenton went and where Danny Phantom came from. Why would a ghost be after me up hear anyways?_ Then he remembered what had happened earlier at the airport and Vlad's words: _I must warn you that I have been watching that city on my computers for monthes and if you go there you will only meet disaster. _Did this have to do with the 'disaster' Vlad had mentioned? _Nah, he said it was IN New York_, Danny thought, so oviously this wasn't it...but what was it then? Figuering that maby his ghost sence was acting up, he headed for the bathroom door when suddenly he froze. Outside the door he heard screams. Knowing that his ghost sense was in fact not acting up and that the screams were not from the movie being played, he sat back down on the toilet seat and for the second time that day, concetraited hard on his goal.

Once again, within a matter of seconds he had been transformed from Danny Fentom to Danny Phantom. Deciding to leave the bathroom on occupied ,as not to give his secret away, he quickly turned intagible and flew though the wall, leading him to the wide open air of the sky. Without a moment to loose, he quickly flew over to one of the airports sides, turned invisible and flew through it only to find someone he hoped he'd never run into again.

* * *

It had been a good hour since they had last seen that map at the entrance, and an hour of walking through a busy terminal can really wear a person out, so it was a relief to Peter, Mary Jane, and Harry when they finally found gate 63, with a good hour to spare for resting. But right as Peter was about to sit down and take a load off, his spider sence told him that now was not a good time for that. 

"Harry, MJ, listen I gotta run and take care of some 'business', you know the drill, I'll try and get back here ASAP, but if I'm not, just take the kid home with you, Okay?"

"Okay Pete you go do your thing I guess", Mary Jane answered as he ran off. "I just wish he didn't have to do his thing EVERY time something went wrong", she commented to herself.

As Peter ran off his spider sence told him where the trouble was, and unfourtunately for the tired 20 year old, it was pretty far away. Infact it wasn't even in the airport, it was a couple miles away at another local service station.

_Why do they always choose the service stations to vandalize_, he thought to himself as he pulled off his clothes to reveal his red and blue suit with black spider on the front.

Pulling on his gloves, boots, and lastly his mask with one way mirrors for eye holes, he ran to the back of the service station and waited for the vandles to leave through the back door. Sure enough, about five minutes later they came trapsing through the door, only to be bombarded by a mess of spiderwebs. As they tried to escaped, Spiderman pulled the webs, which were still attached to his arms, causing the vandles to trip and fall to the ground, knocking them unconcious. Quickly grabbing all the stuff they had taken, he ran inside and gave it back to the store owner, who said he was very grateful that Spiderman had come and helped him.

As he headed back to the airport, using his web swinging as a faster alternative to walking, his spider sence went off again, causing him to turn around and head towards the scene of the crime, thinking to himself: _Can't I ever just have a day off?_

_

* * *

_

Danny was in aww as he stared at her. Her blue flaming hair waving wildly as she stared back at him, before looking down at her purple guitar with the blue flames on it. She moved her hand over to the unique dial it had and switched it to the music note.

"Why are you doing that?", Danny asked tauntingly as he broke his gaze on her and stared at the guitar itself, "You know your music can't affect me, and if it doesn't affect me than there's no point in putting them under a trance, because I'll just beat your butt." With that he held out his fist, getting ready to shoot her with his energy beam but before he could she interupted.

"That is where you are wrong, Danny, for I, Ember Mclaine, have come up with a song that affects even you!"

The smirk on Danny's confident face suddenly changed to a shocking smile. But just as he was about to aim an ectoplasmic blast at her, she strummed her hand once across the strings, causing a loud sound wave to fill the entire plane. Danny suddenly felt dizzy and fell to the ground, changing back into Danny Fenton. Luckilyno one on the plane really saw that, because they too were on the ground due to Ember's new song. Trying to change back, or atleast get up, Danny struggled on the ground before everything went black.

"My job here is done", Ember declaired followed by, "Skulker!", "Technus!", she called, "Come here now!"

Skulker, the ghost hunter with a big iron-like hunting suit equipped with all the weaponry he needed, and Technus, the techknowledgy ghost with white hair, a lab like coat, and black sunglass like eyes, appeared at her side.

"You heard what Plasmius instructed, do your thing!", she told them.

Skulker went over to Danny's limp body and put him into one of his famous cubes that keeps people from escaping, even if they are part ghost, while Technus flew over to the control room and phased into the computers, giving him complete control over the plane, seeing as the pilot was knocked out and the plane was on auto-pilot.

As Technus controlled the plane, Skulker sat down on a vacent seat and waited for the landing. All the while this was happening, Vlad Plasmius was watching on his computer.

"Soon, Daniel, very soon"

* * *

**A/N, ok so how is that for a cliff hanger! Lol well I would just like to say that I had major writer's block during this chapter. Also that during the upcoming week, please only expect one more new chapter from be between Monday and Thursday, because I will be gone between 7:30 AM and 5:30 PM, giving me little computer time, all though I will still try to crank out one new chapter during those 4 days! Please review cuz it makes my day to know you are actually reading this! Bye**

**Lisa**


	4. New Rivals

**A/N First of all, I'm sorry for it taking so long to get here, I was busy all week, and wasn't letting me upload my stuff! So you're lucky you got it when you did!And now I need to give a few thanks yous. Thanks to DphantoMfreak for beta reading for me, I really do appreciate it, that means that you guys should no longer see any spelling errors. (Well you may see a few in this chapter still 'cuz I'm changing a few things after I already had her beta read it) Also thanks to 2wingo for giving me the idea to have Danny Phantom and Spiderman meet in this chapter, originally I was going to have Vlad take Danny to Wisconsin, have them battle, have Danny win, than go back to the plane, but this turned out better! Well that's it so on with the show!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or any other characters from that series,; Butch Hartman does.  
I do not own Spiderman or any other characters from that series, Sony Pictures owns any thing mentioned from the movies, and Stan Lee owns the actual characters. I do, however, own the brain, creativity, and the really awesome ideas for this story!

**Along Came a Spider**

**Chapter 4- New Rivals**

* * *

"Well, well, well, I see you have finally decided to wake up," came the menacing voice of Vlad Plasmius as he hovered over Danny, who had just awoken from the long "slumber" he was in from the airplane. 

What had happened was after Danny had fallen asleep, Technus had landed the plane where Vlad had said to land it and Skulker and Ember had brought Danny to Vlad as instructed.

"Where are we?" was the first thing Danny said to Vlad when he awoke.

"Why, we are in an abandoned warehouse on the outskirts of New York City."

"I thought you said going to New York would bring me disaster, so why are we here?" Danny asked.

"Well I did, but I failed to mention that the disaster was me," Vlad answered with a smirk.

With that, Danny rose to his feet, weakly, and flew into the air, ready for battle.

"What did you do with the other passengers?", Danny yelled as he aimed an ecto-blast at Plasmius.

"Don't worry, Daniel. I had Technus make sure they all landed safely at the airport," Plasmius answered as he dodged Danny's blast and sent back one of his own. "And I had Ember and Skulker go back to the ghost zone, as they are no longer of use to me."

"How do I know you're telling the truth?" Danny asked angrily as he turned intangible to dodge Plasmius's blast.

"Danny, Danny, Danny, do I ever lie to you?"

"Why yes, in fact you did so about three hours ago at the Amity Airport!" Danny yelled as he aimed a double blast at Vlad.

"Well this time I am not lying to you."

"Fine, well what did you want with me anyway, and why do you want to stop me from visiting New York?"

"Yeah I'm just going to tell you my plans!" Vlad yelled as he sent out a powerful pink blast at Danny. "I'm not Technus, you know!"

"I know!" Danny yelled angrily before being knocked to the ground by Vlad's blast. Slowly rising to his feet, Danny got up and yelled back at Vlad, "Well than I guess we'll just have to resort to plan B!" He flew over to his bag, which Vlad had, obviously not thinking, left by the locked door. Reaching in and rummaging around he found what he was looking for. Flying back towards Vlad, catching him off guard, he quickly put what he had in his hands around Vlad's waist. With a massive green spark, Vlad fell to the ground and turned back into a human.

* * *

Peter had been swinging through New York for over thirty minutes when he finally found what his Spider Sense told him was the place. It was a run down building that looked like a warehouse and seemed to be somewhere near the outskirts of New York City. 

_Oh great, another one of those "lets plan a plot at an abandoned warehouse" type crimes. Those are the lamest type!_ he thought as he looked for a way in. He could hear some kind of crashing noises inside, like someone was throwing things and missing badly.

_Okay so maybe there is a little more than a plot being planned inside this building_, he thought as he heard the noises inside. He finally found a broken window (he hated to have to break one and draw attention to himself) and sneaked in just in time to see something he had never even known was possible. his spider sencewent off again,telling him that someone in the room was up to know good. But when it had gone off, along with the knowing the presence of danger, he felt a pain in his head and put his hand to his head like he had a headache. While holding his head in pain, he looked around andlet out a gasp, low enough not to be heard, he stared at the scene in front of him.

A man was lying on the ground. He had silvery hair that was tied back and a silvery beard. He was laying there, looking like he was unconcious. Looking at down at the man's waist, he saw a silver metal belt around the man's waist with a green light in the middle, which was obviously what had made the man unconscious. The belt was obviously around his waist due to the other person in the room, which was what had caused Peter to gasp.

There, floating in the air, yes floating, was a boy, about age of fourteen with silvery-white, untidy hair, and green eyes, wearing a black jumpsuit with white gloves and boots. He was staring down at the unconscious man with a look of rage in his eyes.

_That guy CANNOT be a good person_, Peter thought, _if he made my spider sence go off and cause my head to hurt.And it's ovious that kid hurt the guy on the ground and broke all that stuff! And how is he FLOATING? That is not possible! Oh well if he hurt that guy, then I should get him to show him what it's like, because that's my job, protecting the innocent, and that guy had to be innocent, because someone like THAT_, he thought as he glanced at the boy, _cannot be the innocent one!_

* * *

Danny was floating in the air, relieved that he had managed to bring down Vlad so soon, when all of a sudden all the relief he had vanished. 

"Who's there!" he yelled as he turned around to see what or who had did it. As he did so though, he fell to the ground in pain. Something or someone had used some type of psychic power to cause him some major headaches.

"Whoever's there, show yourself or you're in for it!" Danny yelled as he weakly rose to his feet, head still hurting. He prepared a ball of energy, but before he could release it a man fell from the ceiling and landed on the ground. Taking a closer look in the little light that was in the room, he noticed that the "person" was wearing a red and blue jumpsuit with a matching hood.

"Who are you!", Danny demanded as he stared into the person's mirrors that covered his eyes.

"Spiderman!" the man answered, "but more importantly, who are you!" he yelled as he shot out a web at Danny.

"'Spiderman'? What, do you have the powers of a spider or something?" Danny said sarcastically.

"Who cares, just tell me who you are, how you are managing to float there, and why you hurt that man!" he said as he pointed at Vlad's body on the ground.

"My name is Danny Phantom, I'm half ghost, and I hurt that man because he kidnapped me, on numerous occasions, and was attacking me with his ghost powers!"

"Yeah, likely story 'Danny'," Spidey answered. "Did you use your ghost powers to give me this headache I'm suddenly feeling too?"

"No, but I think you used your spider powers to give me the headache I'm having right now!", Danny yelled as he shot out a green blast at Spiderman, "and I think you're working for Vlad, trying to take me down!"

Spiderman quickly jumped to the ceiling, dodging the blast, and yelled back, "I don't know that man, and I don't care what you say, I know you're up to no good, and I'll prove it!"

"Yeah, well I don't have time for your lies about not working for Vlad, I have a plane to catch, so I'll deal with you later, you seem easy enough," Danny answered, and with that he turned intangible, and flew through the wall.

_We'll meet again, Danny Phantom, and when we do, you're go'n down_, Spiderman thought as he shot a web towards the broken window that he came through as his headache subsided and flewout, completely forgetting about the man laying on the floor, unconscious.

* * *

As Peter left the run down building, he saw out of the corner of his eyes Danny reappearing and flying off in the other direction. Remembering that he was supposed to be at the airport, he ignored the boy and swung off towards the airport. But as he did a thought occurred to him: _That kid said he had a plane to catch, I wonder if he was talking about the same plane that the kid I'm picking up is coming on?_ That was all he could think about the whole way back to the airport-if everyone was safe, the people on the plane and at the terminal. 

Luckily when he got to the airport, everything was in one piece. He found the gate that MJ and Harry were at and found them sitting in their chairs, looking worried.

"Where were you?" Mary Jane asked as she saw him come in. "We've been waiting for over an hour. Lucky for you the plane was delayed due to some weird reasons."

As she said that, the thought about the ghost boy attacking the plane came back to him. He seriously wondered if that was why the plane had been delayed.

"Sit down and I'll explain everything," Peter said then added, "How much longer 'till the plane lands?"

"About thirty minutes," Harry answered.

"Ok that's enough time to tell you guys," Peter said as they all sat down and began to listen to his story. "Well I went and caught some guys robbing a service station, and then I was on my way here when my spider sense went off. Well I went to where the trouble was, which was pretty far away. I ended up in an old warehouse and when I got there, I saw something that amazed and made me mad at the same time."

"What was it?" Harry asked as he listened intently.

"Well it was a kid, about fourteen years of age, and he was floating in the air over this guy, who was unconscious. Obviously the kid had hurt the man, so I went and hit him with my webs, asking him who he was, and he told me he was a ghost boy. Well that was really far fetched, but I didn't care at the time. He told me that he had attacked that guy because the guy had kidnapped him and used ghost powers on him, but I looked at that guy, and there was no way he could have ghost powers. He also thought I was working for that guy, but I never even met him. I tried to attack again, but he got away, so I just left it at that."

"What about the guy? Did you just leave him?" Marry Jane asked curiously.

"OH SHOOT!" Peter answered. "I was so busy thinking about something the kid said I forgot about the guy!"

"What did he say that made you forget about the man?" Harry asked.

"He said he had a plane to catch, and I thought it might be the plane our intern kids are coming on. And now I'm pretty sure I was right. The plane was probably delayed because that ghost kid attacked it!"

"Well that explains a lot," Harry said. "You should ask the kids when they get here if their plane was attacked by ghosts."

"And there was another odd thing that happened too", Peter said quietly.

"WHAT!", Mary Jane and Harry demanded.

"Well when my spider sence went off in the presence of that kid, my head started to hurt, not very badly , but it was still painful."

"Hmmmm, maby he has some type of psychic powers that did that", Harry suggested.

"Yeah, he does have 'ghost powers', so he probably did do it, oh well I think we should get ready to meet those kids, they should be here soon", Peter said.

"Yeah and it looks like we don't have much time. The plane just landed," Mary Jane said, pointing at the signs behind the counter, saying what planes were delayed, here, and had left.

"Okay well I guess we should go meet our kids," Peter said, getting up. "Here goes nothing."

* * *

As Danny left the old run down building, his headache subsided, and he thought to himself: _That guy is such a liar. He is so totally working for Vlad, I know it! Why else would he have even been there? And how come that guy has spider powers?_

He flew through the sky for about ten minutes before he found his plane, and phased through it to find that, like Vlad had said, everything was, in fact, fine. A rush of relief went through him as he turned invisible and went towards the bathroom, which still said occupied from earlier. He went through and turned back into Danny Fenton before leaving the bathroom.

"Hey Fen-toad, what took you so long?" Dash asked as Danny innocently sat back down.

"Oh you know, bad bladder" Danny answered as he winked at Tucker and Sam.

The plain landed at the airport about twenty minutes later, and everyone proceeded in exiting the plane. Mr. Lancer had all the intern kids gather together before they went and met their "partners."

"Okay kids, before you go and find the person you're paired with for this week, let's lay down a few rules. One: Be polite to your partner. After all, they did volunteer to do this, so you need to be nice. Two: Respect their privacy like they would with you, because they aren't going to want you around ALL the time. Three: If you have any problems I can be reached at my motel, The Dumpy Inn, at 743-3232. And finally, try to learn something, but have fun too!"

And with that he let the kids loose into the terminal to find the people they were to be paired with.

* * *

**A/N Well that's it, what did you think of Danny and Spiderman's first meeting? Please answer that in a review ok? I know that this chapter was pretty long, I think, but it was meant to be! I'm also sorry that the characters are a little OOC, I'm trying my best, but I really don't know alot about how Peter acts as Spiderman...sorry. Anyways, the next chapter should be out hopefully this weekend! See yah's later!**


	5. The Gang's All Here

**A/N Well I know it took me awhile to update but I just wasn't in a writing mood this weekend. So this chapter is pretty dull, but still good. I would once again like to thanks my beta reader for being so nice and helpful! Thanks! And now on with the story:**

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or any other characters from that series, Butch Hartman does.  
I do not own Spiderman or any other characters from that series, Sony Pictures owns any thing mentioned from the movies, and Stan Lee owns the actual characters. I do, however, own the brain, creativity, and ideas (Unless noted in A/N) to create this story :)

**Along Came a Spider **

Chapter 5- The Gang's All Here

* * *

"You know, this could be the last time we see each other on this trip," Danny commented as they stepped into Gate 63's waiting area to look for their partners. 

"What do you mean?" Tucker asked curiously.

"I mean that the chances of all three of us being partnered with a group of three friends themselves are very slim," Danny replied.

"Don't worry Danny, no matter what, we will see each other again. Let's just concentrate on finding our partners, and then figure out the rest," Sam said.

"Okay, but how do we find them?" Danny asked. "It could be anyone!"

"Hmmm or maybe it could be that group of people over there holding up the sign that says 'Danny, Tucker, Sam,'" Tucker replied pointed over towards a group of three people.

"Well that solves our seeing each other problem. I guess we got lucky!" Sam said, then added, "Come on guys, let's go meet our partners."

* * *

Peter, Mary Jane, and Harry had been holding up their sign for about five minutes when three kids finally approached them. 

"This must be them," Peter commented. "At least they are all friends, it looks like, so we don't have to worry about not hanging together this week."

"Yeah, that's a relief," Harry said as the kids approached.

"Hi, I'm Danny, this is Sam and Tucker," one of the kids that had approached said, pointing at his two friends.

"Hi Danny, I'm Peter, and I'll be your intern buddy this week," Peter said, approaching Danny to shake hands. As they shook, though, Peter felt his headache come back. It was very, very, very slight though, so he thought nothing of it.

"Nice to meet you, Peter," Danny said as they shook hands, and his headache came back too, lightly, but back. _Maybe this kid isn't so bad after all. He may be a scientist, something I'm stuck with everyday of my life seeing as my parents are scientists, but still, he seems cool, _Danny thought.

"And Sam, this is Mary Jane," Peter said as he stopped shaking Danny's hand and pointed to the girl to his right.

"You can call me MJ, everyone else does", Mary Jane said nicely to the girl. _Oh boy, a Goth, just what I needed. What am I going to do to help her learn this week? We are totally different,_ MJ thought as she looked at Sam, smiling nicely.

"Hi MJ, I'm Sam, but let me explain a few things before you take me back to your place. One, I won't eat meat, so don't even try to feed it to me. Two, I doubt that our interests are the same, and I know that's going to be hard, but I deal with that every day, so don't stress out. And three, Yes, I am Goth, so if you even try to make me wear a pink dress or anything pink for that matter, you're in for it!"

"Ummm, ok, well I hope you do enjoy your stay with me," Mary Jane said, looking puzzled.

"If that's Danny's partner, and you're Sam's partner, than you," Tucker said, pointing to Harry, "must be mine."

"You're Tucker right?" Harry asked.

"Yep that's me, the one and only Tucker, the techno geek, according to my friends," Tucker answered.

_Techno Geek? Well he could probably help out around Oscorp_, Harry thought. "Are you interested in owning a business someday, Tucker?"

"Yeah, kind of," Tucker answered.

"Then you got the right partner for this week!" Harry said, "You are going to get to learn the inner workings of my company and see what it's like."

"Speaking of inner workings, Danny you are going to get to see what college life is like along with the Newspaper office," Peter commented and MJ added, "And Sam you are going to see what it takes to put on a play."

_YES!_ Tucker thought

_This might work out_, Danny thought

_Ahhh man,_ Sam thought.

* * *

After the introductions, they all got into the car, heading back to MJ's place (Peter and Harry had left their vehicles at her place.) They were discussing the upcoming week and how it was going to work, when Sam (who was sitting in the back with Tucker and Danny) leaned over and whispered into Danny's ear, "So are you going to tell us what happened after Ember came and knocked us all out on the plane?" 

"Yeah, but not now, because it's a long story and I can't let them—" Danny said, pointing to their partners, "—know about my ghost powers".

"Gotcha," Sam said as she leaned back over to her spot.

Then by total coincidence, Mary Jane asked the three kids in the back a surprising question. "So how come your plane was delayed, guys?"

"You know, the normal reasons," Danny answered. "Storms, bad pilots, all that jazz."

"Were you guys by any chance attacked by...ghosts?" Peter asked cautiously.

"Where did you hear that!" all three kids said together, loudly. "Not that it's true," Sam added with a blush.

"Oh, the lady at the desk told us," Harry answered, glancing at Peter.

"Oh fine, yeah we were actually, but it was no big deal. Nothing really happened, no one got hurt except for one person, and we all landed safely." Danny answered, failing to mention the one person was he.

"Ok, as long as everyone's safe, can we drop this subject?" Tucker asked, then added, "Harry, do you know anything about PDA's?"

_This is going to be a long drive,_ Danny thought as Tucker and Harry started up a long, boring conversation.

* * *

After about another thirty minutes of listening to Tucker and Harry talk about technology, MJ interrupted. 

"Well, guys, we're here," she said as she pulled up to a tall, brick building. "This is my apartment complex," she said, mainly to Sam, but to the others as well.

"Are we all staying here?" Tucker asked.

"No, but me and Harry left our vehicles here so we could all drive together to get you guys," Peter answered.

"Well who wants to come inside for something to eat?" Mary Jane asked.

Receiving yes's from the group (the plane food they had was far from eatable) Mary Jane led the way inside. Opening up the door to her apartment, Sam gasped. It was just the opposite of how she lived. Yes it was a little dumpy, but that didn't bother her. The thing that bothered her was the decor. The walls were a light shade of pink, and the carpet was pure white. All the furniture was, in some way or another, covered in lace. Sam cringed to think what her room would be like.

"Sam, I know you don't like the colors, so I thought that maybe tomorrow we'd go shopping and you could get some stuff to decorate the room you're staying in, the way you like it," Mary Jane said, seeing Sam's expression.

"Yeah, that'd be great, MJ, thanks a bunch", Sam replied with a kind smile, the first MJ had seen out of her all day.

"Well how bout that food then," Peter interrupted as Danny's stomach grumbled. "I think someone is hungry," he added, looking at Danny.

"Yeah," Danny said with a blush, "I didn't have time to eat on the plane."

"Well then, let's just raid the fridge," Harry said, heading for MJ's refrigerator and opening it to peer inside. "We have a little bit of this and a little bit of that," he said, throwing stuff at Peter, who to Danny's surprise, caught with ease.

_That's weird, a kid like that would never be able to catch all that stuff,_ Danny thought as he watched Peter put the stuff on the table while Mary Jane got out the plates.

"Okay guys, dig in!"

* * *

**A/N Ok so I'm ending it there. Sorry it took so long to update, but I got into the whole idea of fanart this weekend and it's my new obsession, plus I have 2 new Fanfic ideas. But I can't write more than 2 at once, So I'm going to post summaries of my 2 ideas here, you tell me which one you like best, and I may start on it sometime soon, while doing this one of course!**

**Idea 1: Title unknown  
Sam, the ghost (yeah I had to for it to work out), just wants to be left alone. But that all changes when she meets a talkative teen, Tucker, and is forced to go and rescue Prince Danny from Lord Paulina. But Danny has a few secrets of his own. Shrek Parody, with alot of differences**

**Idea 2: Title- The 3rd Hybrid**

**Casey's life is going well and she's living it up. But then her parents get transferred to Amity Park, where she meets Daniel Fenton and becomes more than just friends. Really good idea, but not sure how it would work yet.**

**Ok guys, so just review and tell me what you think of my ideas, and this story too! Sorry there was no action in this chapter, but there will be next time. Don't expect it before the weekend though!**

**  
Lisa**


	6. Me Case, Su Casa

**A/N So last night I was googling and I found info on the Spiderman 3 movie set for 07, I even found a teaser trailer. Well I found out that they are prob going to have the Green Goblin 2 (in case you don't know, research says that Harry is the green goblin 2 in the comics) meaning that Harry will prob turn evil due to his grudge w/ Peter. I know that in my story, people are wondering why Harry and Peter are getting along so well. Well they just are, and I have plans for the Harry/Peter plot thing that aren't about to change due to the recent info I found. Anyways thanks to the readers who left comments, thanks to my beta reader again, and now lets continue.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or any other characters from that series, Butch Hartman does.  
I do not own Spiderman or any other characters from that series, Sony Pictures owns any thing mentioned from the movies, and Stan Lee owns the actual characters. I do, however, own the brain, creativity, and ideas (Unless noted in A/N) to create this story :)

**Along Came a Spider**

**Chapter 6: Me Casa, Su Casa**

* * *

After the gang was finished eating dinner, Peter got up. "Well I guess we should get going. I have a feeling we're both tired," he said, glancing at Danny.

"Yeah just a little...yawn...bit," Danny said, getting up and heading towards the door where Peter was standing. "I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Yeah, see you guys later," Peter said as they left the apartment.

"So what's you're place like, anyway?" Danny asked as they headed for his car.

"Actually it's pretty small. I don't even have a guest room and I have to use a bathroom out in the hall," Peter answered. "But I already talked to my landlord and he said you can have the extra room down the hall," he added with a sigh.

"Why would that be a bad thing?" Danny asked, careful of what he said.

"Well, I'm having a little problem with money right now, and in order for you to stay in the extra room I have to pay a little bit extra in this week's rent."

"Oh, well I'll tell you what, Peter, when I get back to Amity Park I'll send you the money to reimburse you," Danny said kindly as they got into the car.

"You know you don't have to," Peter said, then added, "You can go ahead and sit in the front next to me if you want, than we can get to know each other a little bit more, because it's about a twenty minute drive back to my place from here."

"But I want to," Danny said as he got into the front seat next to Peter.

Peter reached into his pocket and pulled out his keys, accidentally revealing something bright red as well.

"What's that?" Danny asked curiously.

Peter frowned. "Oh nothing you need to be concerned with," he said as he quickly stuffed it deep into his pocket. "Let's get going, then we can talk." He put the key into the ignition and they were off.

"What's it like to drive?" Danny asked Peter as they drove down the street.

"Well it's pretty nice, but I don't do it often because I have other ways of getting around that are alot faster," Peter admitted.

"Like what?" Danny asked with the same curious tone as before.

"Oh, I just have ways," Peter answered. "So do you plan on taking your driver's test next year?"

"Nah, I prefer the way I get around now more than driving actually."

"Suit yourself," Peter commented, then starting a new conversation, he asked, "So what really happened on the plane?"

Danny, who was starting to bob his head to the radio music, suddenly froze. "What do you mean? We told you earlier."

"Yeah, well it didn't sound true though, and you look exhausted like there was a fight or something you got stuck in," Peter said.

_You'd be exhausted too if you battled Ember and got knocked out only to wake up with Vlad Plasmius hovering over you and then having to battle him and some spider freak,_ Danny thought. "Everything we told you guys is true. Basically all that happened was some ghosts attacked and knocked everyone out, and when everyone woke up, everything was fine," he told Peter, choosing his words carefully. _Just because this guy is nice and you'll be living with him for a week doesn't mean he has to know your secret._

"GHOSTS?" Peter asked. "You mean there was more than one?"

"Yeah, three actually, why?" Danny said, looking curiously at Peter.

_That Ghost boy must have some accomplices,_ Peter thought but said, "Just wondering, that's all."

With that, the conversation ended as they pulled up to, presumably, what was Peter's apartment.

"Well this is it," Peter said, coming to a stop in front of the old run-down building.

"Not much of a looker, huh?" Danny commented, causing Peter to start laughing.

* * *

"THIS IS YOUR HOUSE!" Tucker said in awe as he and Harry pulled up to a big mansion.

"Ummm yeah, actually it was my father's but then he got killed and now it's mine," Harry said solemnly

"Oh sorry..." Tucker said, still gazing at the amazingly big mansion.

"Well we should go inside," Harry said, breaking the silence.

"Okay," Tucker answered, grabbing his bags and walking up the path with Harry to the door. Once inside, Harry gave Tucker the grand tour, showing him where he could and could not go, remembering to forget to show Tucker the room with his dad's old battle suit and weapons, because it brought back bad memories.

"And this," Harry said after about thirty minutes of touring, "is where you will be staying this week." With that he opened the door to find a room that was painted a dark green. Inside was a double bed with a canopy and what looked like a very comfy mattress. Next to the bed was a nightstand that had a TV/DVD combo and an alarm clock sitting on it.

"Wow..."Tucker said in awe for about the eighth time that night. He just couldn't get over the fact that he was staying with a rich kid all week.

"I take it you like it," Harry said, then added, "I'll be down the hall if you need me. Go ahead and get settled in."

Before Harry could leave, Tucker asked him one more question. "Harry? This may sound rude, but how did a rich guy like you end up friends with Mary Jane and Peter?"

"Well, Peter got me through high school science, and he had a crush on MJ and then I dated her for awhile and then we all just sorta became friends. But then last year it all fell apart," he added, very quietly as if not to be heard. But Tucker heard it.

"Why?"

"Well after my dad died I had a grudge on the guy who killed him, and then I found out that it was partially Peter's fault, and I couldn't forgive him."

"Peter's fault? But you seem like such good friends now."

"Yeah it took alot of coaxing on MJ's part, and some part of me still hates the guy, but I just gave up and now we're sorta back to where we started."

"Wow," was all Tucker could say.

"Well I think we've talked enough for one night. You need to get to sleep. You look really tired," Harry said as he left the room.

"K, goodnight," Tucker said before falling into his bed and drifting to sleep.

* * *

"Well here's your room," MJ said, showing Sam to a room on the other side of her apartment. "Like I said earlier, if you don't like it we can go get some redecorating stuff tomorrow."

Sam entered the room to find, like the rest of the house, that the walls were a light shade of pink and the carpet was white. The bed looked pretty squishy but she told herself she could put up with that. _I'm not about to make her buy me a new mattress._

As if reading Sam's mind, MJ said, "And tomorrow I need to get a new mattress. That one is really worn out and I can't have you sleeping on it all week."

_Wow, this gal is nice, a little too nice. I wonder if she's hiding something, _Sam thought. Trying to start a decent conversation, Sam asked MJ, "So what type of plays do you do?"

"Well right now I'm not in any, but I just tried out in one. I didn't even know what it's about, but I needed the job. They should be calling some time this week about it."

"Good luck," Sam said.

"Thanks, so why are you a Goth, or do you have a reason?"

"Well I just feel that everyone is an individual and that by being Goth I'm being who I am and want to be. It's the same with the ultra-recyclo vegetarian thing," Sam answered.

"Ultra-what?" MJ asked, confused.

"Ultra-recyclo vegetarian. It means I don't eat anything with a face."

"Why?"

"Well I feel that we don't need meat to survive," Sam answered. "I'm getting kind of tired. Can I go to bed now? I had a really long day."

"Yeah sure. See you in the morning," MJ said as she left the room, giving Sam a chance to think.

_I wish Danny would have told us what happened after we were all knocked out. And how do they know so much about it? Something's fishy and I need to find out what it is._

* * *

The next day Peter woke up around 9:00 AM. He had told Danny not to come into his room until he told him he was awake. So Peter got up, got dressed and walked down the hallway to Danny's room. He was thinking about what they were supposed to do today, seeing as it was a Sunday, but when he got to Danny's room, he forgot everything he was thinking about.

He went in, looking frantically, but it was no use. Danny was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

**A/N So I know that the cliffhanger is probably obvious, but still I had to do it. I probably should have merged this and chapter 5 together, but I just didn't ok? Well please leave reviews, 'cuz I didn't get very many last time, and that disappoints me L oh well the next chapter should be early next week or maybe this weekend, it depends on my mood.**

**Lisa**


	7. Sencing Danger

**Ok I know it's been awhile, but my beta reader was grounded. Not that it matters, the longer I make you wait, the more reviews I get and the more I get you guys thinking. The good thing is I already have chapter 8 written! Oh well thanks go to my beta reader, dPhantoMfreak, for you know, beta reading. Also to umm whoever had the idea of Harry being overshadowed. (sorry, I looked through the reviews, but I couldn't find that one, so I forgot who gave me the idea). You'll find he won't be overshadowed, but you'll prob like this too! And finally to 2wingo, for the spidersence idea, which was really good! Thanks to all the reviewers, and now let's continue, shall we?**

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or any other characters from that series, Butch Hartman does.  
I do not own Spiderman or any other characters from that series, Sony Pictures owns any thing mentioned from the movies, and Stan Lee owns the actual characters. I do, however, own the brain, creativity, and ideas (Unless noted in A/N) to create this story :)

Along Came a Spider 

**Chapter 7: Sensing Trouble**

"MJ, this is Pete, we have an emergency!" was the first thing Peter said when Mary Jane answered her phone.

"What do you mean?" MJ asked him calmly.

"Well I went into Danny's room, and he was gone!" Peter said in a rush, adding, "We need to find him fast before something happens. My 'senses' are telling me that he's in danger!" It was true, for right before he had called MJ, his spider sense had gone off, and he knew it had to do with Danny.

"Oh yeah, that... Just let me wake up Sam, and call Harry to see if they can help too," Mary Jane replied. "Then I'll be right over!"

Peter had been waiting about twenty minutes before MJ ran into his apartment, Sam at her heels.

"Did you get a hold of Harry?" Peter asked.

"No, I got Tucker, he said Harry was having some problems at Oscorp and had to leave early, so he was left at Harry's for the day."

"Oh well, Sam, do you know anything about what might have happened to Danny?" Peter asked the Goth girl standing in the doorway.

_Well yeah, he obviously had to go ghost and beat up some dumb ghost again, but I can't tell them THAT!_ Sam thought, then answered, "I may be able to help in a few ways, seeing as I'm his best friend."

"Okay, MJ, you and Sam go explore the city, Sam might be able to tell you places he'd go," Peter said officially, than glancing at Sam said mysteriously, "I'll do what I always do when people are in trouble."

The look on Sam's face showed that she didn't understand what he was saying, but MJ did and winked.

"Okay we'll meet back up later after we're done looking," she said as they hurriedly left the room.

"Oh and MJ?" Peter called.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for taking time out of your schedule to look for him, because my sense has been going off and on all morning about this."

"No problem, he's Sam's best friend after all, and you're mine, so you know, any time."

With that they left the room, leaving Peter to do his thing.

He quickly ran to his closet and grabbed his stuff (he hadn't put it on under his clothes yet since it was still early morning) and quickly changed. Pulling the hood over his head, he let out a web and swung through the window to go look for his intern partner.

JFDKKKJFKDJFKDJFKJDFKJKDDJD

It had been one very long night. Danny had awoken from his well-needed sleep at 4:00 AM to find his ghost sense going off, and it once again giving him a headache, minor, but still. _Ever since I met that spider guy, I get headaches when ever my ghost sense goes off_, he had thought as he got up from bed, changed into Danny Phantom and flew out the window, looking for the ghost.

Four hours later and he was on his way back to the apartment, hoping against all odds that Peter had not discovered him being absent yet, when he once again sensed a ghost, but this time no headache came with it. _Something must cause these headaches, because this time I didn't get one, but last time I did, _he thought as he turned around and headed towards the location of the ghost. _I'm gonna need one looooooong nap after this._

_FDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDDDFDDF_

There he was, cornered by a ghost with nowhere to go, nothing to do, and no one to help him. He was trapped, and the bad part was that it was closing in on him. In a matter of seconds he could be dead.

This is it, I'm gonna die, or at least be badly injured. It's the end and there's no one here to save me, not even Spiderman!

The ghost approached the cowering young man, getting closer and closer. When he got close enough to touch the young adult, he reached into a hidden pocket and pulled out what looked like a pill caplet. One half was a pale blue color, and the other half was a bright, burning red.

"What's that? What are you doing!" he yelled as he finally found his voice.

"This, my boy, is the curse caplet, and with it, I will be able to take over your company and finally achieve what I have always wanted!"

"Yeah, well if you think I'm actually going to eat that, you've got another thing coming!"

"Oh, I know you're not going to eat it, so I'm going to put it into you myself."

"Wha..." but before he could say anything else, the ghost put his hand holding the caplet into the man's stomach, then brought it back out, no longer holding the caplet. With that, Harry Osbourne fell to the ground, unconscious.

Vlad hovered over Harry for a few seconds longer before he heard, once again, a familiar voice. "Not this time, Vlad!"

A green beam shot out of no where and hit Vlad in the back, causing him to fall to the ground, leaving Harry's body sprawled in the corner

"Well, we meet once again, Daniel," Vlad said curtly as he got to his feet, "and once again you will not stop me from getting what I want!"

"I've already done that about five times, seeing as my dad is still alive and my mom is still with him!" Danny yelled as he shot out an ecto-ball from his hand. Vlad turned intangible, dodged it, and then multiplied himself by four.

"Don't you understand by now? It's not your mom I'm after this time, it's that kid's company!" Vlad said as his five selves pointed at the unconscious Harry in the corner, who looked sickly as well.

_Harry? _Danny thought, before yelling, "You'll never get away with this Vlad! I'll make sure of it!"

"But don't you know I already have, and there is nothing you can do to stop me now!"

"Wha—what do you mean?" Danny asked, taken aback.

"Yeah I'm just going to tell you!" Vlad yelled as his four other selves sent out beams at Danny.

"Well, what ever you do, if you even try to harm him, or any of his friends again, you will be in for it!" Danny yelled as he got hit by three of the four blasts, dodging the fourth.

"Oh, well then it's a pity, because I already have, and the 'harm' should be taking effect pretty soon!"

"What effects? What did you do!"

"Oh nothing really..." Vlad replied with a smirk.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" Danny yelled in rage, and with that he let out a deep breath and released a wail consisting of green waves. As he yelled, everything in the room broke and the paint peeled, but Vlad somehow managed to resist almost all the effects of the wail. Once the wail ended, Danny fell to the ground, worn out, and turned back into Danny Fenton, as Vlad disappeared out of the room, once again eluding the ghost boy's grasp.

JFDKFJDKJFKDJFKDJFKDJ

"Sam, I need you to tell me anything you know that may help us find Danny!" MJ yelled as they sped down the road in her car.

"Well ummm he likes to go for walks in the morning" Sam said cautiously.

"Yeah, I'm gonna believe that. Come on Sam, you can trust me, and I know Peter well enough to know that he knows Danny didn't just go for a walk. Something happened."

"Okay listen, Danny does have a few secrets of his own that he only trusts to me and Tucker, but I can't tell them to you, because he'd kill me if he knew you knew."

"Come on Sam! Danny's life is in mortal danger, and there was nothing on the intern contract about mortal danger!"

"Contract? I didn't sign a contract!"

"You know what I mean, we need to find him!"

"Well how do you really know he's in trouble? It's not like Peter can sense danger or anything."

"Actually he can," MJ mumbled to herself as they sped around the corner.

"Excuse me?" Sam asked curiously.

"Nothing," MJ said. "It's nothing."

"Oh really...Well I'll make you a deal."

"Okay, shoot."

"Well if I tell you everything I know about Danny's whereabouts, even his secret that probably has something to do with this, you have to tell me everything you know about the plane attack and promise not to tell ANYONE, even Peter and Harry, what I tell you today!"

Mary Jane paused for a second to think about what she just heard. _Just because she wants to know about the ghost attack, that doesn't mean I have to give away Peter's secret. If I choose my words carefully we can avoid this. And Danny's secret can't be that big of a thing that will be hard to keep. _"Sam Manson, you've got yourself a deal," MJ said after thinking it over for a little while longer.

"Okay, but do you swear that you won't tell anyone about this, because it's really important that no one else knows."

"I swear," MJ said.

"Okay, sit back and listen," Sam said with a sigh. _I can't believe I'm telling her all this stuff. I barely know her. But I'm pretty sure that if I tell her the right information, she might tell me a little bit more about how she and Peter know Danny's in trouble and how they knew about the ghost attacks._

"So it all started about six or seven monthes ago," Sam explained. "Danny's parents were working on a new ghost related experiment in the lab, a ghost portal to be exact."

"Ghost portal? Wait, so Danny's parents are ghost..."

"Hunters, yeah," Sam replied. "And they had just built this ghost portal that would take people into the ghost zone, where all the ghost live."

"And this has to do with where Danny is because..."

"Because it didn't work, so I persuaded Danny to go in and he hit a wrong button and got ghost powers!" Sam blurted out before she could stop herself.

"Wait...what?"

"Danny. Has. Ghost. Powers," Sam said, emphasizing each word as she said it.

"So you're telling me that Danny got into an accident and now he's a ghost!" Mary Jane said, acting appalled that someone would really expect her to believe that story.

"It's true, okay?"

"Wait a second," Mary Jane thought out loud.

"WHAT!" Sam asked frantically.

"Peter said that yesterday he ran into a ghost boy at the abandoned warehouse. Was it, by chance, Danny?" Mary Jane said as calmly as she could.

"What did he look like?" Sam asked then added, "Wait, why was Peter at an abandoned warehouse with Danny?"

"I promise I'll explain it later if you drop it for now, and Pete never told us what he looked like. Didn't Danny tell you guys what happened at the warehouse?"

"No, because he didn't want you guys to find out about it so he was waiting until we were alone."

"Oh, well I'll explain that later. Just tell me why Danny would be causing trouble."

"Trouble? Mary Jane, Danny's the GOOD GUY! He wouldn't cause trouble unless it was a total accident!"

"Well Peter told us that the ghost boy was attacking an old guy."

_Old guy?...VLAD! _"Did he mention if that old guy was a ghost too?"

"Another ghost?" MJ said skeptically. "No, he said the only ghost was the phantom kid, and that he had caused trouble."

"Okay, listen to me Mary Jane," Sam said in a rather bossy way. "Danny has vowed since the day he got his powers to use them for good. And there's another half ghost out there. His name is Vlad Plasmius, and he's Danny's archrival. What Peter saw on the ground was obviously Vlad in his human form. Vlad was the one attacking, NOT Danny!"

"Well how come he didn't turn back into a ghost again then?" MJ asked, getting more into the conversation as they went along.

"Did Peter mention anything unusual about the man on the ground?"

"He did say he was wearing a metal belt."

"That's it! The specter deflector, one of his parents' inventions. It deflects ghosts, so Danny must have put it on Vlad, causing him to turn human and not be able to turn back!"

"Okay...I don't know where this is going, but please continue," MJ said with a sigh of utter confusion.

"Well I'm guessing that when Ember, a ghost, attacked the plane, she took Danny to Vlad in that warehouse you mentioned, and then Danny beat Vlad's butt and Peter thought he was the bad guy because Vlad was only human when Peter saw him."

"So you're saying that it wasn't the Phantom kid who attacked the plane?" MJ asked.

"Didn't I just say that Danny was the GOOD GUY!" Sam said, getting frustrated.

"Oh right, so this Ember ghost person thing attacked, which is why the plane was delayed?"

"I'm guessing so. I was unconscious for most of it," Sam said with another sigh.

"Okay so now on to Danny's whereabouts," Mary Jane commented. "Where would he be?"

"I honestly don't know, but his ghost sense probably went off, telling him to go beat some ghost booty this morning which is why he's gone now."

"Ghost sense, as in telling him when trouble is around?" Mary Jane asked, almost too quickly.

"Yes…why?" Sam asked curiously.

"Oh nothing, honest," Mary Jane replied with a blush. _So maybe that's why Peter's spider sense has been hurting him when Danny Fenton/Phantom is around. Their 'senses' are alot alike, and they probably unintentionally screw up the other's when they go off around each other._

"Okay so now you tell me how come Peter was at that warehouse with Danny and Vlad," Sam said, interrupting Mary Jane's train of thought.

"That's not part of the deal, case closed", Mary Jane said. "And besides, we need to find Danny before something really bad happens."

"Oh fine," Sam said as she sat back in her seat gritting her teeth. _But I told you my secrets, you could at least tell me yours._

DFDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Danny woke up from his unconsciousness about twenty minutes later, realizing he was in human form. Quickly changing back to ghost, he got up and was about to leave when he was interrupted.

"Oh, you won't be going anywhere."

He turned around to see Harry had awoken as well, and was now advancing on Danny.

"Harry? I'm here to help. What happened?"

"Oh, nothing really."

"Right…" But before he could continue, he heard a window break. To his horror he saw the familiar red and blue jumpsuit and knew that it was that spider creep again. But before he could attack, Spiderman fell to the ground, in pain.

"Headache, must stop headache," he stammered before getting up to see Danny Phantom and Harry glaring at him. Looking at Harry he could tell that he had gotten a pretty good beating, and he wasn't about to let that ghost boy escape this time, no way.

"What did you do to him!" Spiderman yelled, shooting a web at Danny, than looked around the room and added, "and this room!"

"Nothing, but I think that you're just here to attack me on Vlad's orders again!" Danny shouted as he dodged the web, but as he tried to create a ectoplasmic beam, he realized he was too weak from the wail to do so.

"Once again with this 'Vlad' person. Who is he and why do you keep blaming your business on him!" Spiderman yelled, shooting out another web, hitting Danny in the mouth, blocking him from answering anything. "Never mind, I'll just ask Harry," he said as he approached Harry.

_How does he know who Harry is? _Danny thought, but was interrupted by Spiderman's talking.

"Harry, what did he do to you?"

"Oh...he did everything and more," Harry answered with an evil grin.

JFKDJFKDJKFDJKDDJFKFD

**A/N OMG SUPER LONG CHAPTER, 6 pages! YIKES! Oh well I just love this chapter, and Sam and MJ really 'bonded' wouldn't you say? And that cliffhanger really gets you thinking. Well basically I was bored so I just sat down at the computer and it came out. I'm sorry for the length, it's not what I usually do, honest, but I had to. Well read and review...please! Cuz I never get alot of reviews and that's sad. Oh well bye**

**Lisa**


	8. Discoveries

**A/N. Ok so it's been a very busy week for me! I had this chapter done by the time I put chapter 7 on the site, but I wanted to wait so I could build up suspence and get some more reviews! Chapter 9 is currently about 1/4 done, andit should be up sometime next week. I have a new rule for myself: No more than 2 updates a week! Sorry guys but it's for 2 reasons: A) I'm busy and don't have time to type faster than that, B) It builds suspence and alows the readers to think and stuff! Well like I said, this week was busy, yesterday I saw "Pirates 2" and it ROCKED! And today I had driver's ed from 8 am to 3:30 pm...so that occupied my day! Well now it's time for thank yous: 1) 2wingo, for being my "ghostwriter" and sending me some pretty awesome ideas which were used in this chappie. 2)DphantoMfan for beta reading for me! Thanks guys! Time to get reading...(did I mention that this chappie is kinda long...the more I write, the better I get and the longer they get!)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or any other characters from that series, Butch Hartman does and will until I take over Nickelodeon! (just kidding)  
I do not own Spiderman or any other characters from that series, Sony Pictures owns any thing mentioned from the movies, and Stan Lee owns the actual characters. I do, however, own the brain, creativity, and ideas (Unless noted in A/N) to create this story :)

**Along Came a Spider **

**Chapter 8: Discoveries**

* * *

Tucker was getting tired. He had flipped through all 999 channels on his personal TV in his room at least four times, and still there was nothing to watch. It was almost noon, about one hour after Harry said he would be back from Oscorp. Even though Tucker wasn't his mother, he was getting worried about Harry, and Danny too. For MJ said she would call when they found Danny, but that was hours ago. Tucker was starting to wonder if maybe Danny and Harry had met the same mishaps and were in trouble, but his stomach interrupted him.

"I guess I should go find something to eat," he said out loud to nobody. He got up off the very comfortable bed and left the room. He went down to where Harry had told him the kitchen was the night before. Tucker found the very large refrigerator and decided to raid it for food. After finding some left over ham and some bread, Tucker made himself a sandwich and sat down at the table in the room to eat it.

_I think I'll do some exploring after this. Harry didn't show me alot last night, and this place is really fascinating, _he thought as he ate his sandwich.

Once Tucker was done eating, he got up and put everything away. Then he started his "investigation," as he called it. He headed for the main living room first. As he looked around he saw various things like masks hanging on the fireplace mantel, and different sized and colored chairs and couches. What interested him the most was the mirror though.

It was off to the left of when you first entered the room, and upon further investigation, Tucker realized that it was once broken, and then glued back together.

_This is an odd place to keep a mirror,_ Tucker thought. _It has to be there for a reason._

And Tucker soon figured out that reason upon looking even closer. It was a door.

_There must be something really secretive back there, _he thought. _I probably shouldn't go in it and look around._

So he headed back towards the couch, but when he sat down, temptation got the best of him and he caved, heading back to the mirror and opening the "door."

He stepped inside the dimly lit room and looked around. It was loaded with cobwebs, which means that it wasn't used for a while.

_Probably just storage, no biggie there._

_  
_But he continued anyway, still curious as to why the room was concealed. His answer came as he turned the corner and gasped.

* * *

Danny couldn't believe it. Harry Osbourne, who had lived through one of Vlad's attacks, and was attacked by Vlad himself, had just blamed Danny for everything.

_He must be delirious, there is no way that he could honestly think I did everything to him._

Quickly reaching up and pulling off the web from his mouth, Danny interrupted Spiderman and Harry's talk.

"Hey Spider-guy, I didn't do anything to Harry. It was Vlad, Vlad Plasmius."

"Yeah, again with the Vlad!" Spiderman yelled, and even though Danny couldn't see his eyes, he knew that Spidey was glaring at him.

"It's true, I saw it. He hurt Harr—that guy, and then I came in and beat him up with my wail!"

"Wail!"

"Oh for Pete's sake, it's an attack I have that destroys everything in its path!" Danny almost screamed at Spiderman. "That's why Vlad isn't here. I chased him off!"

"And destroyed the room too, as you can see!" Harry said for the first time since he had told Spiderman about Danny.

"Yeah, well at least the evil guy's gone, right!" Danny replied.

"No, he's still here and right in front of me!" Spiderman yelled as he sent a web ball at Danny. Danny quickly turned intangible and flew up to the ceiling, but before leaving he yelled down at Spidey, "You might want to work on your aim, and stop giving me these stupid headaches. They're getting really annoying!"

With that he flew through the ceiling, leaving Spiderman and the deranged Harry alone in the room.

What Danny didn't know is that there were cameras hanging from a web on the wall, and they had taken pictures of everything he had done.

* * *

Sam was still trying to put two and two together with the warehouse incident, when MJ's car came to a halt. Sam looked out the window and was in utter shock.

They were outside Harry's company, Oscorp, and there were police cars all around. Something had obviously happened here, and both MJ and Sam were pretty sure who was involved. Okay well Sam was sure about one person, but MJ was sure about two, seeing as she hadn't told Sam about Spiderman yet.

"We should get out and look," MJ said as she opened her door, ushering to Sam to do the same.

As they got out of the car, Peter came running out the front door, with Harry at his heels.

"MJ, Sam, what are you doing here?" he asked, sounding winded.

"We were in the neighborhood, and saw the commotion," Mary Jane replied. She glanced at Harry, who looked sick. "Is he okay?"

"I'm not sure. He seems a little...odd," Peter replied in a voice that one could tell he was trying to hide worry. "I need to go talk to the police. The ghost boy made another appearance and destroyed half of the top floor!"

"Ghost boy!" both MJ and Sam said at the same time, glancing at each other. Sam gave MJ that look of "you promised not to tell anyone" and MJ nodded.

"Yeah, it was the ghost boy. He attacked me, cornered me, then ruined the entire plant!" Harry said, to Mary Jane and Sam's surprise, seeing they didn't think he was in a mood to talk. "Now I'm ruined again, and that ghost boy is going to pay if it's the last thing I do!" he exclaimed with a very un-Harry type evil grin.

Sam and MJ glanced at each other with mere expressions of worry on their faces.

* * *

After flying through the ceiling of Oscorp, Danny went back down to the ground behind the building and turned back into Danny Fenton in no time flat. He then sneaked around to the front and saw MJ and Sam standing next to Harry by Mary Jane's car. He cautiously approached them.

"DANNY!" Sam cried as she ran over to him and gave him a hug, before they both separated with a blush.

"Where were you?" MJ asked, trying to sound like she didn't know his secret. "We were looking everywhere for you!"

"I went for a walk and then I kinda got...distracted," Danny told them.

"See, I told you he goes for walks in the morning," Sam said to MJ.

"Oh well, Peter's over there talking to the police. I'm guessing that after he's done, he'll probably want to go get some lunch or something," Mary Jane said, but realized that Danny was busy staring at Harry.

"Danny...are you okay?" Sam asked. "You're staring at Harry like he's got the plague."

"Oh nothing," Danny said, averting his gaze from Harry. "Just thinking about something, that's all."

"Danny!" Peter called as he came back to the group. "Where the heck were you buddy? We were worried sick!"

"I'm fine, okay.…..fine," Danny answered for the second time that day.

"Okay well I'm getting pretty hungry. Can we go get some lunch?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, but we should stop by Harry's place and pick up Tucker. I'm sure that he's bored out of his wits by now," Peter replied.

"Yeah, let's stop by my house and get that ki—err Tucker," Harry said.

_There is definitely something wrong with Harry, _Danny thought as they all got into MJ's car, _and I'll bet anything that Vlad's behind it._

* * *

Vlad was floating in his lab, watching the computer screen in front of him. It showed him exactly what the group of six (well five now, seeing as Tucker wasn't there) were doing whenever he wanted. He was especially watching Harry, though.

"I see that the capsule hasn't taken full effect yet, as he is still able to tell right from wrong in some cases," Vlad said to himself.

He picked up a remote that said "curse capsule remote" and hit the button that said "minor" on it.

"If they think minor is bad, then they are definitely going to not like "major." But let's save that for later, shall we?"

* * *

Tucker was still in shock. He couldn't believe what he had found, but he didn't plan on asking Harry about it. He knew it was private.

He was about to go back up to his room when he heard the doorbell. He went to the big front door and opened it. Danny was standing there with Sam.

"Danny! You're safe!" Tucker cried.

"Well yeah, okay I'm fine, whatever," Danny replied. "Do you want to come to lunch with us or not," he added, nodding at the car with Harry, Peter and MJ waiting inside.

"Well I already ate, but yeah sure, as long as you promise to fill us in on the airplane accident," Tucker answered.

"Yeah Danny, we are kinda wondering what happened," Sam added as they walked down the path to the car.

"Okay, I'll tell you guys at lunch," was all Danny could say before they got into the car.

* * *

Peter had directed MJ to a nice little diner where they were to eat lunch. Once there, Danny asked if he, Sam, and Tucker could share a table to themselves. "Just because we haven't seen alot of each other lately."

Peter agreed and he, Harry, and MJ sat down at a table about four away from Danny's.

"Okay, buddy, what happened," was the first thing out of Tucker's mouth the second they sat down.

"Yeah, start with the airplane business," Sam added, eager to hear the story at last.

"Okay, fine!" Danny said, giving in. "Well you remember how Ember came and played a song to put us all to sleep?"

"How can we forget!" Sam said angrily, then added, "Please continue."

"Well afterwards, I woke up in an abandoned warehouse outside of New York City."

"Really..." Tucker commented.

_The warehouse MJ mentioned. I wonder if Danny knew Peter was there, _Sam thought.

"Then, well, Vlad sorta attacked me, you know, like he always does," Danny kept going as Sam's mind reeled and Tucker just stared at him.

"And then I found my bag and I used the specter deflector to bring down Vlad."

_Just like MJ said..._

"But that was the least of my worries."

"WHAT!" Sam said unexpectedly, like she knew the whole story already, but covered up well with, "…do you mean?"

"Well I got this bad headache and then this weirdo spider-man person came in and attacked because he thought I was the bad guy!"

_Spider-man? Thinking Danny was the bad guy, where have I heard this before?_

"But he got a headache too, so we must have some kind of psychic connection or something."

"Huh, I don't understand," Tucker commented.

"Well basically I think he means that they have something in common that's causing all this," Sam said cautiously.

"Yeah, every time my ghost sense goes off around him, I get a headache, so I figured it was his fault, but then this morning I got a headache when it went off in Peter's place, but I know that spider-guy wasn't around then!"

_At Peter's place, that couldn't possibly mean that..._

Sam's thoughts were interrupted by Danny though.

"But I beat him and then I flew back to you guys and found you safe," Danny concluded.

Just then a waitress came by, wearing a pink apron and holding a note pad.

"What can I getcha kids?"

"Umm...me and Tucker will take burgers," Danny began, pointing at Tucker.

"Nah...I'm not hungry," Tucker said to the waitress.

"So that's one burger for him, and I'll take a Caesar salad please," Sam told the waitress as she wrote down their orders and took them to the kitchen.

"Okay, so now that we've got the plane thing down, you're probably wanting to hear about this morning," Danny guessed, and guessed right.

"Yeah, we sure do," Sam said, remembering to keep her and MJ's conversation from earlier to herself.

"Okay well I woke up to a headache from my ghost sense and I knew something was up. So I got out of bed, went ghost, and flew off to find the trouble," Danny began.

"And then you beat some ghost butt, right?" Sam asked.

"Can we skip ahead to the part where you end up at Oscorp?" Tucker asked impatiently.

"Okay, well I was on my way back, around 8:00 AM."

'About a half hour after Harry left our place,' Tucker silently added.

"And my sense went off again, headache free, and I ended up at Oscorp just as Vlad got done doing something to Harry."

"He did something to Harry?" Tucker asked curiously, seeing as he was the one who would have to stay with Harry the rest of the week.

"Yeah, I didn't see what though. All I saw was Vlad's hand go in and then leave Harry's body, and that's when I interrupted them."

"WHOA, hang on! His hand was _in_ Harry's body? That can't be good!" Sam interrupted.

"Yeah, but we don't know what it was about, so we can't press that matter right now," Danny added.

"Oh fine..." Sam said. She really wanted to investigate.

"Anyway, Vlad was winning, and Harry was unconscious on the floor."

"Unconscious? No wonder he looks so sickly," Tucker said, glancing over at the other three's table.

And in fact, Tucker was right. Harry was looking pretty battle worn and sick.

"Anyway, Vlad made me REALLY mad, so I unleashed my Wail on him, and he left, leaving me to take the blame for the mess."

"Who would blame you? Harry knew that it was Vlad, right?"

"Wrong," Danny said, sadly.

"HUH?" both Sam and Tucker said loudly.

"Well that spider-man guy showed up again, and I think Vlad did something to Harry causing him to tell the spider-guy that it was my fault, ALL OF IT!"

_That's the second time Spiderman has been somewhere Peter was, so..._

But once again Sam's train of thought was interrupted by Danny.

"And then I got another headache, but managed to escape and then I found you guys and now we're here," Danny concluded. "Any questions?"

Both Sam and Tucker just sat there, staring at Danny is awe.

* * *

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT PETER IS SPIDERMAN!" Sam demanded to MJ as they entered her apartment after eating lunch.

"What makes you think he is?" MJ said calmly to the rather annoyed-looking Goth girl.

"Because Danny told us about the plane and earlier today, and both Peter and Spiderman were there both times, but he never mentioned Peter so I put two and two together," Sam replied, still angry that her best friend's new rival was, in fact, his intern partner.

"Well I gotta admit, you're really good," MJ sighed. "It took me about three years to figure it out"

"You mean I was right?" Sam said, surprised, then added, "Three years?"

"Yeah, I didn't know from the get go like you and Danny did," MJ said, sitting down.

"Oh well, does Peter have some kind of spider-powers then?" Sam asked, intrigued.

"Yeah, well he can shoot webs, and climb walls, and see really well...oh and he has a spider-sense telling him when there's trouble."

"Spider-sense.…..wait, that's why they get headaches around each other!" Sam cried defiantly.

"Huh?"

"Well they both have 'senses,' so when they are around each other, they go haywire!"

"Oh, duh, I can't believe I didn't figure that one out!" MJ said.

"And you know what makes this situation worse?" Sam said, suddenly thinking of something.

"No, what?" MJ asked curiously.

"Well, both think the other is bad, so they're rivals!" Sam told the redhead next to her.

"Oh boy, this could end badly," was all MJ could say.

"You're telling me. So we have to try to stop them next time they try to fight each other."

"How?"

"I don't know, but I'll think of something."

"Okay, you do that. I'm gonna go check my answering machine for messages."

With that, MJ left the room and went over to her phone. The light was blinking, and she hit play. Listening intently, she suddenly let out a big smile.

"Hey Sam!" she called to her Gothic roommate.

"What!" Sam called back.

"I just got myself another acting gig!"

* * *

Danny and Peter got back to Peter's place around 3:00 PM after lunch and a few errands. They found a newspaper, _The Daily Bugle_, by Peter's door, and Peter picked it up.

Once they entered the room, he sat down, with Danny next to him, and looked at the paper. He gasped at the headline.

**OSCORP STARTS NEW GHOST HUNTING DIVISION**

Harry Osbourne of Oscorp announced yesterday that they have started work on a new ghost hunting division about one month ago and already have some prototype weapons ready for testing.

"We feel that the world needs to be ready to defend themselves from the ghosts that everyone has been hearing about lately, and that it's a good opportunity to start something new," Osbourne commented yesterday to yours truly...

The article went on, and both Danny and Peter read it, before turning to each other in awe.

"Why would they start a ghost hunting division?" Peter asked. "Ghosts aren't a threat here." _Yet, but they're starting to be, _he thought, thinking of a certain phantom-kid.

"Who knows, really? Listen Peter, I have to tell you something," Danny said to the person next to him at the table.

"Yeah, what?"

"Well the reason I was gone this morning is because—"

But before he could continue, Peter put his hand to his head like he had a headache and suddenly sprang up saying, "Can we talk later? I just remembered that I need to go get some milk!"

"Umm, okay I guess," Danny said as he watched Peter run from the room.

_But why milk, now of all times?_

He went over to the fridge and saw that they were actually well stocked on milk.

_That's odd...oh well I'm taking a nap._

He went back down the hall to his room, forgetting all about telling Peter his secret. As he lay down on the bed, one thought came to his head.

_Tonight, I'm gonna go investigate Oscorp and see what the whole "ghost hunting division" is about._

* * *

**A/N, and I thought the last chappie was long! Oh well sorry bout that guys, but I just couldn't stop 'till it all came out, and believe me, it came out! Thanks again to 2wingo for the idea of Oscorp's ghost division and the spider sense thing! Well that's it for now, review cuz you know you want to! **

Lisa


	9. Midnight Duels

**A/N Ok so I guess I'm a fast updater, considering the fact that I haven't really felt like writing since I put chapter 8 up, so this was somewhat forced, but it's still pretty good. Big Thank You goes to 2wingo, who's been sending me tones of ideas and gave me the ideas for the whole ghost hunting division and all the weapons that will be mentioned. And also thanks to DphantoMfreak, (sorry bout last time with the wrong name!) for beta reading for me each time! So with that said, let's start.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or any other characters from that series, Butch Hartman does.  
I do not own Spiderman or any other characters from that series, Sony Pictures owns any thing mentioned from the movies, and Stan Lee owns the actual characters. I do, however, own the brain, creativity, and ideas (Unless noted in A/N) to create this story :)

**Along Came a Spider**

**  
Chapter 9: Midnight Duels**

* * *

It was getting close to eleven PM and Danny had finally decided that it was time. Peter had gone to bed around thirty minutes ago, but Danny decided it was best to wait a little longer, to make sure no one knew he was gone. He got up out of bed, where he wasn't actually sleeping, just lying in case someone came in, and stood on it. He concentrated on his goal, turning once again into the half ghost hybrid he was. Without a moment to spare, he flew through the wall and out into the moonlit night air.

Before setting out for his goal though, Danny couldn't resist just taking a nice fly. It felt so great to fly sometimes, just escape from the mundane that he called ghost hunting. Sometimes he just felt like flying, and this was one of those times. He flew around in the fresh night air for about ten minutes before he decided that he had wasted enough time and that he should really concentrate on his goal—finding out more about Oscorp's Ghost Hunting Division.

He remembered the way from that morning, and in no time at all he had arrived at Oscorp Industries. He didn't know where to begin, so he just phased through the wall and started some exploring.

The first room he found himself in upon entering was obviously the main entryway. In front of him was a receptionist's type desk, obviously where someone who greets people and the such would sit during business hours. The entire room was white, and it reminded Danny of a doctor's waiting room. Remembering the time when the evil bugs had given everyone ghost powers, he quickly flew into another room.

This time he found himself in a room one would expect to find in a place like Oscorp. It was a large lab-like room, with tables and chairs all over. It too was painted white, but it wasn't as sickly as the other one, and the floor was tiled, not carpeted like the other room. Obviously not what Danny was looking for, so he once again decided to leave the room and look some more.

He left through a door that was unlocked and found himself in a hallway. At the end there was a flight of stairs going up and down. The hallway itself, from what Danny could see, contained the entryways to about five rooms.

He started down towards the stairs, looking at the room labels as he went. Ones such as Flight Lab, Aero genetics Lab, and Space Sciences appealed to Danny as he went.

_If I wasn't trying to figure out something about the ghost-hunting department, I'd seriously be really interested in all this, _he thought to himself as he explored the hallway.

Coming to the end of the hallway where the stairs were, he decided just to phase through the ceiling to save time. In doing so he found himself in a messy lab that reminded him of his parents' lab, but about ten times more advanced. There was green goop everywhere, along with notes laden on all the tables that the workers had left behind until tomorrow. Beakers and test tubes were everywhere as well, and Danny could swear he saw something moving over in the corner.

He looked around for a door, so he could check the label to make sure he was in the right place. He found it and tried to open it, but it was locked and he didn't have a key.

_Now what Fenton?_ he thought to himself

"Oh duh, ghost powers," he quietly said as he phased through the door. Ghost Division: **TOP SECRET** was what he read on the door, telling him he was in the right place. He reached for the handle and found that it opened with ease.

_Who locks a top-secret room from the inside only?_ he thought as he re-entered the room.

Looking around, he didn't know where to start so he just began with where he was standing. Next to him was a desk, and looking closer he saw that it was indeed covered in notes about a new weapon Oscorp was obviously inventing. The pictured showed a disc, and from the looks of it, it was some sort of shield that negates kinetic energy. The notes pointed out every tiny detail, making Danny wish he had that thing right then and there.

_I could finally beat Vlad's butt with that._

Finally taking his eyes off the shield notes, he moved on, next finding himself at a large lab table. He found himself staring in awe at the beakers and beakers full of ectoplasm, which were obviously being used to make some sort of weapon. He once again noticed some notes, but this time the notes were over some type of sword-type weapon. Diagrams showed every angle and every aspect, making Danny hope that if it were ever actually invented, it wouldn't be used against him.

_You gotta admit though, it is pretty cool looking!_

As Danny explored the room, everything he saw fascinated him.

_Mom and Dad could never come up with the technology in this room!_

After about twenty more minutes of snooping around his attention was drawn to a small table near the back of the room. Deciding to take a closer look, he ventured towards it. He gasped when he saw before him the very same sword and shield he had read about earlier, along with another very interesting weapon. It was a small rod with two buttons, one red and one blue, and looked very versatile. He gazed at all three in awe.

_No, don't pick it up! You have no idea what they really do! _One part of his head said to him, while the other part screamed, _DO IT!._

It was a long mental battle, but in the end the 'DO IT!' part of his mind won and his hand reached for the rod-shaped weapon.

"Put it down, child," came a voice from behind him. Without thinking, Danny grabbed the weapon, and quickly spun around, holding it like a sword as he gazed into the eyes of Skulker.

"Skulker, what do you want with me now?" he yelled at the ghost floating above him.

"That, unfortunately, is none of your business," was the reply Danny got from the ghost.

With that, Danny pressed the red button on the rod. To his and obviously Skulker's (he had a look of utter surprise on his face) surprise, the rod changed into a five-foot long staff with an ectoplasmic spearhead on each end. Staring at it intently for a mere second, Danny knew what he had to do. He began to spin it and spin it fast, all the while getting closer to Skulker. Skulker quickly disappeared and reappeared behind Danny at the table with the two remaining weapons sitting on it, right before Danny would have hit him. He picked up the disk and pressed the activation button next to the handgrip, causing it to turn into a four-foot wide shield made of ectoplasm and tachyon particles. Danny turned around and aimed his spear at Skulker, hitting the shield right in the middle. The shield simply absorbed the energy of the spear before once again protecting its holder.

"You can't win against me. I have a job to do, and I didn't plan on battling you in the process!" Skulker yelled at Danny, as Danny flew into the air, still holding the pole in one hand. "But this would be a good opportunity to rest your pelt at my bed!"

"Once again with the pelt. You seriously need to get a life!" Danny yelled and aimed his spear at Skulker once more. Realizing, though, that it was no good as long as Skulker had the shield, he decided to try the blue button. The pole turned itself into a bullwhip with the same type of spear on the end, and Danny decided it was time to do some hunting of his own. Quickly grabbing the end of the whip, he whipped it towards Skulker and managed to "rope" himself a shield. Then he whipped it back and sent the shield and its razor sharp edge into the air, heading straight at him! He quickly turned intangible, but not before the edge caught his sleeve and left a pretty deep cut. Falling to the ground, he lay there in pain as the whip escaped his grasp. Quickly reaching for it while still in pain, he wasn't fast enough as Skulker beat him to the punch.

"Hmmm this is interesting. My boss would definitely benefit from this," Skulker said quietly.

"Your Boss!" Danny yelled, forgetting all his pain and rising into the air. "You mean Vlad!"

"Of course, boy, who else would I mean? He sent me here to retrieve the weapons, but imagine his surprise when I bring you to him as well!"

"I thought you wanted my pelt!" Danny yelled at the ghost in front of him.

"I changed my mind. My boss might benefit having you more than I would!"

And with that Danny flew towards the table and grabbed the last remaining weapon. He quickly hit the activation button and a sword made of pure ectoplasm flew out of the handle. It had come down to this, him with his natural powers and the sword, against Skulker and his body suit and whip/pole thing that Danny didn't know the name of.

"It's on!" he cried as he flew straight at Skulker with the blade of the sword aimed right at him.

"Try me," Skulker laughed as he used the whip to rope up the sword, and seeing as Skulker is stronger than Danny, he pulled it out of the boy's arms. "Now you are without a weapon, and even your ghost abilities can't save you now, boy, so prepare to be—"

Before Skulker could say another word, Danny fell to the ground in agony, grasping his head at the pain he had just felt.

"That was a little too easy," Skulker said quietly as Danny lay on the floor, rolling around holding his head. Skulker quickly grabbed the third weapon, the shield, deactivated all three, and flew through the room.

Danny, who was lying on the floor, felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey kid, you okay?" he heard.

"Yeah I'm fine, just a really bad headache."

"Good, because you're about to not be!"

The pain once again suddenly subsided as he looked up and saw staring back at him Spiderman, and he sounded angry.

"Why are you here?" was all Danny could say as he got to his feet, preparing for what he knew was soon to come.

"More like why are YOU here?" Spiderman replied. "Snooping around, looking to steal something perhaps?"

With that, Danny shot a strong ecto-blast at Spiderman, hitting him square in the chest, causing him to fall against the wall. By the time Spiderman was able to get up, Danny had disappeared.

"I'll get you sometime, so watch it buddy!" he yelled at the air.

_At least I got some good pictures._

* * *

"Where did you get those?" Danny asked rather loudly as he entered the room the next morning to find Peter gazing at some photographs sitting on the table.

By the time Danny had finally gotten in the previous night, it was almost 2 AM. He knew they had classes and stuff the next morning, so he fell straight into his bed, turned back into Danny Fenton, and fell asleep, but not before wondering where the heck Spiderman had come from.

"What, these?" Peter asked, rather shocked as he pointed at the pictures on the table "I took them, why?"

"Just curious how you managed to take pictures of this stuff, that's all," Danny replied as he sat down and gazed at the pictures. One contained a shot of him and Spiderman fighting at Oscorp the previous morning, another was of him by himself floating in the room, taken the previous morning as well. But what really put him in awe were the ones Peter seemed to really be concentrating on. There was one of him holding that sword thing, one of him and Spiderman as Danny sent out a green beam, and various others. Danny noticed that none of them contained Skulker.

_How coincidental... _he thought as he stared at them.

"Well you know I take pictures for the Daily Bugle?" Peter told Danny as he interrupted the silence.

"Yeah..."

"Well seeing as a lot of fascinating stuff happens at Oscorp, including alot of major 'battles,' Harry let me install some cameras there to take pictures."

_Gotta remember to punch those out next time you go exploring at night,_ Danny thought as he heard all that.

"Ohhh." And trying to sound convincing, he added, "and who's that?" pointing at himself in one of the pictures.

"Oh, _him, _well he's this 'ghost boy' I've been having some trouble with lately," Peter replied with a look of loathing.

"Why have you been having trouble with m—errr him?" Danny asked curiously.

"Oh I got my reasons, but right now we should really be getting ready to go. I have to take these pictures to Mr. Jameson and then we need to get to the college for my class."

"MR. JAMESON?" Danny said a bit too loudly

"Yeah, the editor of the paper," Peter replied, looking confused.

"You're gonna have him put those IN THE PAPER!" Danny almost yelled, thinking in his head, _Great, now the whole dang town will think you're some sort of evil spirit thingy._

"Yeah that's the plan, why?" Peter replied, looking even more confused.

"No reason, let's get going," Danny said, covering up his blunder.

_He's hiding something, and I need to find out what,_ both boys thought at the same time as they left the apartment.

* * *

An hour later, Danny found himself sitting in the reception area of the Daily Bugle with Peter waiting to go talk to the editor, Mr. Jameson.

"Peter, Mr. Jameson will see you and your friend now," Ms. Brett called over to him from her desk, ushering them towards the door.

"Parker!" was the first thing Danny heard as he and Peter entered the office, to find a tall man with a mustache standing behind a desk. "Where have you been, it's been ages since you've gotten me any good pics of Spiderman!"

"Spiderman?" Danny said rather loudly, forgetting to hide his major shock.

"I'll explain later," Peter mumbled right before Mr. Jameson added, "And who's the kid?"

"He's a kid I'm supposed to be showing around New York this week for a school program, Mr. Jameson."

"Okay well let's get down to business. Do you have some decent pictures, or do you expect me to publish squirrels again?"

"I have some that you might like," Peter said, sitting down in front of the desk and pulling out his portfolio with the pictures in it. Danny just stood by the door and watched.

"Who's this kid?" Jameson commented, looking at the pictures.

"Well it's kinda complicated, but he's this ghost boy who's been causing trouble lately," Peter told the man, then pointing at a picture of Danny in Oscorp's lab added, "He's been snooping around Oscorp lately, so I figured it might be a major story."

"Hmmm he spares a striking resemblance to you, kid," Jameson said, staring at the picture of Danny Phantom.

Danny, who had been leaning against the wall, choked at being caught unexpectedly, and replied in a rather flustered voice, "Me? Yeah, he really looks like me...what are you thinking?"

Still, the more Danny thought about it, the more Mr. Jameson was right. Danny was utterly surprised no one, not even his parents, had figured out his secret yet, seeing as there were alot of similarities between Danny Phantom and Danny Fenton.

"The more I look, the more you're kinda right," Peter said, then changing the subject added, "So how much do I get for them?"

"How much? They stink! I'll give ya 500 bucks for 'em!"

"Deal," Peter said, standing up to shake Mr. Jameson's hand.

"Give this to the girl," Jameson said, handing Peter a pay slip.

Outside the office, Peter handed the slip to Ms. Brett and then she gave him his money and they left, Danny still flustered over what had just happened.

_Another incident like that, and your secret's out_, he thought to himself as they left._ But what's with Peter and Spiderman anyway?_

* * *

It was 3 PM, and Tucker was bored out of his mind. Harry had once again headed to the company to do some stuff rather early that morning, leaving Tucker behind again.

_Isn't he ever gonna show me anything? This is an intern program, you know_, Tucker had thought to himself that morning.

Well now he was getting bored, so he decided to do some snooping like he had done the previous day, and he knew where he wanted to begin.

Heading back down to the main room and opening the mirror door, he once again found himself in the same dusty storage-like room. He wanted to take a closer look, because last time he was so shocked he just couldn't concentrate enough to explore. Now that it had sunk in, he was ready to figure out the real secrets.

Turning the corner to where he knew the "stuff" was, he once again found himself in awe, but for a different reason.

He quickly ran out of the room, found a phone, and dialed the number on the speed dial labeled PETER and hoped that their classes were over for the day. He sighed in relief as Peter picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Peter, this is Tucker. Is Danny around? It's urgent!"

"Yeah, one sec." Tucker heard Peter put down the phone and call to Danny.

"Yeah hi, Tuck. What's up?" Danny asked coolly.

"You need to get over here right now, and bring Sam. There's something you gotta see!"

* * *

**A/N I'm evil right? Yeah I know, threaten me with your dogs and stuff, I don't care, I had to stop there! Well the title doesn't really go with all of the chappie, but it still works. I am gonna say though that I have like no clue what will happen next...really. Anyway I know I should have put in the part with Danny going to Peter's class, but I figured why bore you with that, I'll put it in on the chapters that happen later in the week. Also sorry for the lack of Sam/MJ/Harry, but this was mainly a growing chapter for Danny and Peter. If you're wondering why they don't know each other's secrets yet, don't worry, it'll happen...eventually! Well review cuz you know it makes me update sooner, and overall happier! Bye**

**  
Lisa**


	10. Bonding With Trouble

**A/N Ok guys sorry for the late update, but I had some beta reader problems, my main beta reader was outta town, and the other person who said they could do it for me if I ever needed it was also gone. Gosh well just so you know, chapter 11 is about 3/4 done so it will be up soon, I hope. We go on vacation starting Saturday and it lasts till Wedsday, but I'll try to get it up before than if I can, if I can't sorry. Well this chapter is pretty good, alot of stuff happens that's important to the plot and stuff. So read on!...**

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or any other characters from that series, Butch Hartman does.  
I do not own Spider-Man or any other characters from that series, Sony Pictures owns any thing mentioned from the movies, and Stan Lee owns the actual characters. I do, however, own the brain, creativity, and ideas (Unless noted in A/N) to create this story :)

**Along Came a Spider**

**Chapter 10: Bonding With Trouble**

* * *

"What took you guys so long?", Tucker asked as he opened the door to find Danny and Sam standing on the other side.

"Well it's a long way from my place to Sam's place to your place for starters," Danny commented.

"And MJ wouldn't let me go 'till I swore we weren't doing anything dangerous," Sam added.

"And Sam insisted on taking the 'scenic' route," Danny finished.

"What, flying is nice," Sam said, gazing at Danny for a second before blushing.

"Ok puppies, get in here, we got some work to do!", Tucker said interrupting the two blushing teens.

"What's this all about anyway, Tuck?", Danny asked as they entered the house.

"You'll see in a minute," Tucker said, ushering them to the living room. He approached the mirror, followed by Danny and Sam.

"A Mirror?", Sam asked.

"It's what's behind it," Tucker said, opening the mirror door and nodding at them to follow.

They followed with questionable glances as Tucker led the way through the hallway like room. He rounded a corner and stopped.

"Ok, so we're staring at an empty looking storage unit of some kind, big deal," Danny said, about to turn around when Tucker grabbed his shoulder and made him stay.

"Ok so you're probably wondering why we're here," Tucker said to both his friends, who nodded in return.

"Well a few days ago, the day Danny went 'missing' I did some exploring, and I found this room, but when I found this," he pointed to the thing that they were looking at, "it wasn't empty"

"Ok, you got my attention," Sam said, "but what was on/in it?"

"Well it was some kind of armored flight suit, and a jet pad, a lot like Valerie's," Tucker told them. "And over there on that pole," he said pointing to a pole that was by the flight suit's station (Beta Reader, please replace this if you have a better word for what to call where the flight suit normally stays, thanks!), "was some sort of green mask thing. It was creepy."

"Yeah, and speaking of creepy, check this out," Danny said pointing to a wall covered in shelves. Each shelf had loads and loads of tiny clear-golden balls, each containing something. "I wonder what they are for," he said as he reached for one.

"Danny, don't!", Sam cried and grabbed his hand and pulled it away from the shelf. She held it for a few more seconds before letting go and blushing once more.

"Maybe we should leave the room and go somewhere more open to talk," Tucker said, starting for the door.

"Yeah, and have everyone and his uncle overhear us," Danny said, "I say we stay here and try to figure this all out"

"Me too," Sam added.

"Oh fine," Tucker said, giving in and sitting down on the dusty ground, soon joined by Sam and Danny.

"So how do we explain all this?", Sam began.

"I may be able to start, Tucker what time the other day did you discover the flight stuff?", Danny asked his African American friend.

"Umm, around noon, I guess. Why?" Tucker answered, confused.

"Well that was after I got rid of Vlad, but before Harry came home, so that suit must've been used before, by Harry or someone else," Danny explained.

"And . . . ," Sam asked wondering where this was going.

"Well remember what I told you guys about Vlad and Harry, how he did something to him?", Danny continued.

"Yeah, you did, now that I think about it. Why?" Tucker answered.

"I think he did something that made Harry decide to take this suit and stuff," Danny concluded, then added, "and I doubt any of it is for good"

"Well that explains a lot except now we have another 'bad guy' roaming the streets," Sam said to Danny.

"Yeah, and he's not part ghost like Vlad, so he may be harder to beat," Tucker added.

"Ahh what's so hard about Harry that I won't be able to beat, he's just another ghost to me," Danny said with a grin.

* * *

It was close to 5:00 and all three groups had decided to meet for dinner at a little Italian place Peter knew of called "Martinelli's." Danny and Peter were the first to show up, and then Sam and MJ showed up, leaving Tucker and Peter. Waiting patiently at their table, Tucker and Harry finally showed up 20 minutes later, Harry looking extremely winded and woebegone.

"Gee Harry, you look like you were hit by a truck," Peter commented as they sat down at the table.

"Well I was just . . . busy," Harry said, kind of like he didn't know what he was doing.

Danny glanced at Tucker, who glanced at Sam, who smiled at Danny, showing that she knew what he meant. Earlier that day they had all decided to keep a close watch on Harry from now on, just incase. Sam continued smiling even after Danny looked away, and MJ caught it and elbowed Sam to stop.

The waiter arrived and they all gave him their orders before once again setting off on a long discussion.

"So MJ, have you heard back about that play yet?", Peter asked his friend across the table.

"Yeah, and I got it!", MJ said happily, "They said they'd call back sometime this week to tell me what I'm playing exactly"

"Whatever it is we'll come for sure!", Peter said nodding at Harry, "right Harry?"

Harry who was glaring at Danny oddly suddenly looked up"Wha . . . oh yeah sure," Harry said not knowing what he agreed to.

"Thanks guys, that makes me feel good," MJ told them.

"And if we're still here, we'll come too," Tucker added.

"Yeah," Danny told her.

"Well now that puts a lot more pressure on me to do good," MJ said sighing before changing the subject, "So what was so important this afternoon, guys?"

Tucker choked on his water, Sam stopped mid yawn (it had been a tiring day), and Danny's hand phased through the table.

Danny quickly pulled his hand out of the table before anyone other than Sam, who had started laughing silently, could notice his brief screw up.

"Oh well Tucker was just bored that's all, what with Harry always being gone, so he made up a story to get us over there," Sam told MJ, who didn't look convinced. Sam had an odd feeling they'd end up talking about this later.

"Well Tucker, if you're bored you can spend the day with us tomorrow," Peter offered, "I don't have any classes and we don't really have plans, I could show both of you around New York"

"That sounds fun Peter, can I come too?" Sam said, interrupting Tucker's answer, "It'll give MJ a break, and trust me she needs one"

"Hey!", MJ said loudly.

"Just kidding"

"Well yeah I guess so, we could just spend the day exploring New York in all it's glory," Peter told them.

"Ok I'm in. Harry can drop me off before work tomorrow, right man?", Tucker said looking at Harry.

Harry was once again not paying attention to them at all, but this time he was staring at the ceiling, "Yeah ok," he said.

"Better have me pick you up Tucker," Peter said.

"Yeah, sounds good," Tucker answered.

* * *

About three hours later, Harry and Tucker arrived back at Harry's place, and Harry headed straight to the living room to sit down.

"Listen, Harry, we need to talk," Tucker said, sitting down in the chair next to the couch Harry was sitting on.

"What now Tucker?", Harry asked, thinking: _Doesn't he ever shut up! All the way home, it was techno this, geek that! Godddddd!_

"Well you weren't yourself tonight, and I caught you staring hard at Danny on numerous occasions, are you all right man?", Tucker asked him cautiously.

Harry, being caught unexpected by the question sighed, "No, I'm not . . . I was gone all day and I wasn't at work, but I don't remember where I was or what I was doing"

"Really, you have no idea at all?", Tucker asked curiously, tucking that information away in the back of his mind for later.

"Nope, not a clue, something is wrong with me and I know it, but I can't stop myself, it's like it's taking over me . . . "

With that Harry got up and grabbed a nearby lamp, then rammed it through the window, breaking it. Tucker, who was completely freaked out decided Harry needed some alone time, and started for the stairs.

"You're not going anywhere kid!", Harry said is an evil tone that was far from his own natural voice. Tucker stopped dead in his tracks and turned around. Harry was behind him, coming at him with a sharp looking fire pick that he must've picked up from the fire kit by the fireplace. Any second now Tucker would be hurt, badly. He got closer and closer, but right before Tucker got hit, something swung through the air and grabbed him, sending him to safety.

"Go up to your room and stay there," the man in the red jumpsuit told Tucker as he put him down by the stairs and aimed a web at Harry.

_It's that guy Danny was talking about, the Spider-Man . . . ;_ Tucker thought to himself as he headed up the stairs. But he wasn't about to go to his room, instead he hid by where the wall met the railing, just where he could still see what was going on.

Spider-Man's web had hit Harry in the chest, sending him flying, landing softly on the couch. Looking around to make sure no one was looking, Spider-Man pulled off his mask and gazed at Harry who was looking evilly back.

"Harry, what happened, you seem . . . different, does this have something to do with the accident at Oscorp yesterday?", he asked

"Oh yeah, everything has to do with that doesn't it, bug?", Harry replied evilly.

"What . . . what did you call me?", he asked Harry.

"Bug . . . ," Harry replied plain and simple, "Filthy, goody-too shoes bug"

"You haven't called 'me' that since before you found out my identity . . . Harry something is wrong, and we need to figure this out," Spider-Man replied.

"Oh no . . . I'm fine, just fine thank you," and with that Harry got up, grabbed a lamp and hit Spider man over the head, before he could dodge the bullet.

Meanwhile, up at the top of the stairs, Tucker's mind was wheeling.

_Peter is Spider man? NO WAY! I've gotta tell Danny! ; _One part of his mind told him, _No, I can't, he can't know, not yet! _; the other side said. _WILL YOU BOTH SHUT UP!_ The back of his mind screamed.

* * *

It was getting late, and Peter still wasn't home. He had said that he just wanted to go to the store for few things, and he'd be back in no time.

_That was over an hour ago; _Danny thought to himself, _I should really go look for him._

He thought about this a few more seconds before glancing at the table to where an opened newspaper lie. He sat down at the table and stared at the front page for the 3rd time that day:

**NEW YORK CITY GETS GHOSTLY VISITORS, ARE THEY GOOD OR BAD? **

In recent reports, Ghosts have been spotted more and more often in the past week. These ghosts seem to want to cause harm, as shown in the pictures below, and will stop at nothing to get what they want . . .

The paragraph went on like that for about five more sentences before Danny was mentioned:

The most common ghost siting has been that of one ghost kid by the name of Inviso-bill. He has been caught numerous times destroying property and has recently been associated with the robbery of three top secret weapons from Oscorp (see page D3 for more details on that), and also for the harm of its owner, Harry Osborne.

_Funny how they mention all the crap VLAD did, but they can't mention Vlad himself . . . _; Danny thought as he read the article, _and who the heck comes up with Inviso-bill?_

Spider man on the other hand, is once again at it as well, although reporters say he's been saving people from these ghosts, no one is sure who is really on the good side just yet.

And that was it for the article. Below it were some pictures. One of them was of Danny holding one of the Oscorp weapons, and the second was of him using his wail in the Oscorp room, Vlad no where in sight.

Closing the Newspaper, Danny gazed at the cover for at least the fifth time that day. It had a large picture of Danny Phantom and Spider man fighting in the Oscorp room. In big, bold letters it read: **GHOSTS OR SPIDERS, WHO'S TO BLAME?**

_Spiders . . . _; Danny thought, _it's all him, not me, and well Vlad of course, but the Spiderguy is working for Vlad so there isn't much of a difference_.

Deciding that it was too harmful to go out and look for Peter what with the police tracking him (according to page A8) and knowing it would do him no good if he wasn't in ghost mode, he decided just to go to bed and hope that Peter would show up.

* * *

Sam was sitting on her extremely squishy bed (they never had time to go buy stuff, what with all the hubbub) when MJ knocked on the door and entered the room, sitting down next to Sam on the bed.

"Sam, I know something's wrong, and I know that you had a better reason for what you did today," MJ told the goth girl next to her.

"Yeah, well maybe I can't tell you ok?"

"You told me Danny's secret, if you can tell someone you barely know that and trust them, then you can tell them anything", MJ said quietly to Sam.

"Oh well Tucker called us over to his place because this flight suit thing he discovered the other day was missing," Sam said casually, not expecting Mary Jane to know what she was talking about.

"Flight suit!", Mary Jane said loudly and in a different tone of voice than she had just used, "You mean the Green Goblin stuff?"

"Green Goblin?"

"Harry's dad was possessed by some super drugs and went all evil and stuff, and the flight suit is what he used to do it in," MJ said sighing.

"Oh . . . ," was all Sam could say.

"So you're saying it's . . . it's . . . gone?", MJ said rather shocked.

"Yeah, it was gone, why?"

"Well this could explain a lot, like Harry's reactions at dinner," MJ said to Sam.

"Oh, if you think he's possessed, Tucker, Danny and I've already figured that out, and we're pretty sure Vlad did something, but we don't know how to fix it, stop it, or fight it"

"Vlad, that guy from before, what could he want this time?", MJ thought out loud.

"I don't know, but it's bad, and we need to stop it before Harry completely loses his mind"

"We'll just have to let it rest for now, there's nothing we can do at this time," MJ said sighing again, then asking in her nice tone from before, "What's with you and Danny?"

Choking on her breath Sam blushed and replied, "Nothing . . . why do you ask," in a squeaky voice.

"Well you were googly eying him all night, and you giggled when his hand went through the table"

"You saw that?"

"Oh, of course I did, I don't miss a thing," MJ replied with a laugh, "but besides that what's up?"

"Well I'm worried for him, what with Harry and Vlad and Spider man and all these people against him now, I'm afraid he might get hurt," Sam confessed to the red head next to her.

"I understand, I used to do the same with Peter," MJ told her, "but I stopped when I saw that he could handle it himself and that nothing would ever hurt him, you should do the same if you have deep feelings for him"

"I don't have dee . . . ," Sam began, but changed to, "You're right, Danny can handle this himself, on his own, without me"

"Well one more thing, are you ever gonna tell him the truth about your feelings, or are you gonna keep 'em inside like I did at first?"

"I don't know yet, but thanks for talking MJ, it helped, I need to get to sleep now," Sam said as MJ got up and headed for the door, as she closed it she winked back at Sam.

* * *

**A/N, gosh my hand hurts. Ok here are the answers to a few questions you may or may not have: Q) why didn't Peter's Spider Sense tell him to dodge Harry's Lamp? A) well I decided that the more times Danny and Peter's senses go off around each other, the weaker their senses will get. And obviously Peter was with Danny when he knew to come to battle Harry, so it got weaker . . . I hope I remember to include that later now! Q) Why is Sam so open to MJ like that? A) I don't know, but maybe it's 'cause Sam is a girl somewhere in there, and just feels she can trust MJ. If you have any other questions, ask 'em! Sorry for no cliff hangers, I had a good one planned, but the chapter didn't turn out that way, and I'm saving it for an oportune moment,so when it happens it will begood! As for the title, I just couldn't think of any good ones! Review 'cause you know you want to!**

**  
Lisa**


	11. New York New York

**A/N Ok guys this is it, the final chapter of my story :(...NOT! Ha ha! Well anyways you won't be hearing from me till Wedsday July 26th because my family is going on Vacation to Colorado, so I expect atlest 7 review alerts in my e-mail inbox while I'm gone! I'm Serious, I mean Chapter 9 had almost over 10 reviews, and that rocked! YAY! My vacation also means that no one will be getting review replys before then either, but I still send them out, cuz I feel the mark of a good author is replying to the readers!  
Well on a sadder note tonight on Nick was the Jimmy/Timmy 3, and I found out that was the finale of both shows! Those shows are too good to go! Oh well I'm kinda delerious cuz I'm listening to Ember's song on Butch Hartman's website, and I'm obsessed to it, I discovered it today, and I already heard it 15+ times, and funny thing is, that was BEFORE they showed Fanning the Flames on Nick today! Lol well I guess I should shut up and let you read right? WRONG! Just kidding again, please read and review while I'm gone! **

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or any other characters from that series, Butch Hartman does.  
I do not own Spiderman or any other characters from that series, Sony Pictures owns any thing mentioned from the movies, and Stan Lee owns the actual characters. I do, however, own the brain, creativity, and ideas (Unless noted in A/N) to create this story :)

**Along Came A Spider**

**  
Chapter 11: New York, New York**

It was the middle of the night before Peter awoke from his unconciousness on Harry's floor. Weakly getting up, he reached for his mask, pulled it back on and sent a web out the window, which was broken, and left.

_Something was really wrong with Harry last night, and I'll bet anything that ghost boy's behind it! Attacking innocent men is one thing, but causing my best friend to go evil is another, and he's gonna pay! _Spiderman thought as he swung through the city back to his appartment.

Landing outside his appartment, he went into an alley and took off his stuff so that he could get back in the normal way and not be questioned. He knew it was very late, Danny was probably in bed, and he didn't want to swing in to his house the way he usually did, in fear of waking Danny up and then having to answer some very awkward questions.

He walked up the stairs and back into his room. He fell into bed and was asleep instantly.

* * *

The next morning Danny was awoken by Peter, who was standing by his bed, telling him to get up. 

"Peter, you made it back alright?", Danny said grogily as he sat up in bed, "What happened last night?"

"Oh...nothing, nothing really, just a small delay at the store that's all", Peter answered thinking about every word he said carefully.

"Right...", Danny said very quietly under his breath, so Peter couldn't hear him.

Peter then left the room for Danny to change, giving Danny a chance to think.

_He's hiding something, and it must have something to do with all the times he disappears on me..._

He changed into his clothes and headed over to Peter's room where Peter was sitting at the table, apparently absorbed in his paper, because when Danny tried to get his attention, nothing happened.

"PETER!", Danny cried, finally getting the boy's attention after several tries. Peter looked up from his paper and answered Danny.

"What?"

"What are you reading that's so important?".

Danny's heart sunk when Peter showed him the front page of the paper, on it was a man in a dark green suit, and an evil looking mask. He was oviously in the air, because the thing he was standing on reminded Danny alot of Valerie's back home.

_That's the flight suit Tucker was talking about, that's...that's...that's HARRY!_

It was true, Danny, having only seen Harry in full view once, maby twice, could tell right away it was him by the body build.

The words above the picture read: **GREEN GOBLIN IS BACK!  
**

_Green Goblin?_

"Umm Peter I know it's probably intresting, by why does it partain to us exactically?", Danny asked, trying to sound like he didn't know about the missing flight suit.

"Well umm, I can't say it does, it's just that umm...last time he was around he caused some trouble and now it looks like he's gonna cause more, and ummm...well he's just bad", Peter said, trying to hide his fear of what he knew was true: That was Harry, and the Ghost Boy had done something to bring this on.

"Well of course he's bad!", Danny said almost screaming, "That's ovious isn't it!".

"Well yeah I guess so", Peter said quietly.

"And you know what else is bad?", Danny yelled as he got up and headed towards the door.

"What?", Peter asked, not sure if he wanted to know.

"The fact that you make such an effort to sound like you don't know anything, but I can still tell you're hiding something from me!", He yelled as he went out the door, slamming it behind him.

* * *

It was almost 11 and Tucker was still waiting for Danny and Peter to come pick him up. Thinking that maby, just maby they had forgotten, he felt relief as he heard the doorbell. He opened the door to find Peter standing there with Danny sulking behind him. 

"What's wrong with him?", Tucker asked Peter as he looked at Danny's sulking face.

"Well we had a little spat this morning"

"Really...", Tucker said, thinking fast in his head. Ever sence he had found out Peter's secret the night before, he wasn't so sure he could trust him anymore. Yes Peter had helped him, but he had also tried to hurt Danny (oviously not knowing who he really was though) on several occasions, and one save isn't enough to forgive someone for that. He decided he was going to watch Peter closly today.

"Don't worry Tuck, I'm fine now", Danny said to his friend as the headed to the car.

"Ok guys, after we pick up Sam, we'll go down to Central Park, maby get some hotdogs", Peter told them as the got in the car, him driving and both boys in the back.

"Yeah sounds good", Both boys said as the buckled up and left Harry's mansion.

* * *

"Well it took you long enough", Sam said as she opened the door to find the three boys on the other side, there to pick he up for their day of fun in New York. 

"Sorry about making you guys wait MJ", Peter said as Mary Jane came up behind Sam to greet them, "but me and Danny had a few problems this morning"

"No hurry, I have nothing to do anyways", MJ said, "Sam enjoy yourself and remember what I told you last night ok?"

"Yeah sure whatever", Sam said as she left with the boys, and added, seeing MJ's expression from her answer, "I'll be fine..."

DDDDDDDDDDDDDD

It was getting close to noon by the time they made it to Central Park, and everyone was getting hungry.

"Hey Pete, lets find some grub okay?", Danny told Peter, in a slightly better mood than he was earlier, but still mad at Peter.

"Yeah, there's gotta be a hotdog stand somewhere", Peter said getting out of the car.

"ahem...", Sam coughed behind him.

"Oh yeah...well I'm sure there's a pretzel stand somewhere too", Peter said remembering Sam's vegitarian status.

"Good", Sam said, and with that they headed into the park.

Upon entering, the first thing they saw was map, which showed that they were in the south end of the park and it also showed the different things they could do there. Looking at it, they found that a hot dog stand wasn't too far off, and there was a pretzel stand next to it as well. Danny's stomach gurgled, telling them it was time for lunch.

They headed off in the direction the map had pointed, and soon found their stands.

"You know Sam, Cental Park pretzels are supposed to be world renownd", Peter told her as she headed for the pretzel stand.

"Good, cuz I'm buying two!", with that she pulled out her wallet.

"You don't have to pay, I got paid yesterday, and I still have $100 left from paying the rent, I'm buying today", Peter told her, handing her a five dollar bill.

"Thanks Peter, but I'd feel better paying for myself", Sam said, trying to hide the fact that she was rich and give back the five.

"I insist", Peter told her, placing the five in her hand, "you can pay me back later when I get thirsty or something"

With that Sam got in line at the pretzel stand as the boys got in line at the hotdog stand.

10 minutes later they all had their "lunch" and found a bench to sit down at. Sam sat down and took a bite of her pretzel. It was very warm and very delicious.

_  
Peter was right about the world renoun thing; _she thought as she ate then looked over at the boys to see a horid site.

All three of the boys had demoted to primative cave man like eating styles. Danny was woofing his down like he hadn't eaten in days, Tucker was already done and had ketchup all over his face, and Peter was taking very big bites.

_Boys._ Sam thought.

* * *

"What do you say we all go to the zoo now?", Peter sudjested as they got up five minutes later from their so called meals. 

"ZOO?", Sam said, "you mean like animals in cages?"

"Yeah, it could be neat", Peter said to the group.

"fine, but if I see one cage that's too small I'm leaving!", Sam said in a rude way.

"What's with her?", Peter whispered to Danny.

"Oh she's still sore about the thing last semester with the purpleback gorilla, that's all", Danny told him, then seeing Peter's confusion added, "last semester I did a Purpleback gorilla report and she said it was cruel to keep hi...er her in captivity"

"Oh", Peter said, "Well Sam, I've been to this zoo, and it's not small cages, it's big and luxurious"

"fine...lead the way", Sam grunted, feeling depressed, "but I get to choose the next site"

* * *

Upon entering the zoo, Sam got a brochure and read it to the group. 

"The Central Park Wildlife Center has been trying to spread the word of not being a "zoo" anymore. Here we feel that "zoo" connotes small cages for animals and concrete floors for "habitat" with no commitment to the conservation of threatened and endangered species. Central Park's state-of-the-art Wildlife Center was built after the Wildlife Conservation Society took over the management in 1984. It showcases animals from tropical, temperate, and polar zones around the world. Central Park's state-of-the-art Wildlife Center was built after the Wildlife Conservation Society took over the management in 1984. It showcases animals from tropical, temperate, and polar zones around the world."

"See we told you it wasn't cruel", Tucker said, heading over to where there was supposed to be a lion.

"We'll see", Sam muttered, following the boys.

They spent the next half hour looking at the zoo, and Sam had to admit, it was way nicer than Amity Park's zoo, that was for sure. She even enjoyed herself watching the sea lions through the glass wall of their exhibit.

Upon leaving, they stopped at the gift shop. Tucker bought himself an eletronic zoo game.

"It may be for kids, but it's still electronic!", he told Danny when asked why he was buying such a dinky item.

"Your's isn't much better man, I mean a baseball cap that says 'Central Park Wildlife Conservaton Center', come on.", Tucker added, looking at Danny's purchase. Peter decided to buy nothing, since he had been there before, and Sam left the zoo with a nice T-shirt that read, 'save the sealions' and had the zoo's logo on the sleeve.

"You really liked those sea lions didn't you Sam?", Danny asked her as they left.

"No, what makes you think that?", Sam asked nerviously.

"Well for one thing, there's a sea lion stuffed animal sticking out of your shopping bag", Tucker said pointing at her bag.

She quickly pushed it back into the bag and blushed before they continued on through the park.

* * *

As they explored the park that afternoon, some of the places made Sam wish she and Danny were alone, afterall the views were spectacular and there were many perfect sites for couples. 

_Stop thinking that way, you know if you admit you're feelings your friendship could be in danger, _Sam told herself for atleast the fifth time that afternoon. But even as she told herself this, she knew she wanted to be with Danny alone.

It was late afternoon,and everyone was getting pretty tired of the midafternoon heat, so Peter volunteered to take them to a shopping mall instead, which they all agreed to. It took them awhile to find their way back to the car, but they did eventually and headed off towards the mall Peter had mentioned.

They found a decent parking space and headed in. As they did though, Danny's ghost sence went off, and he once again got a headache.

_What is with the stupid headaches?_, he screamed in his head.

"Hey uhhh guys, listen I gotta go to the bathroom, bad, so can you guys just maby wait here?", he said seeing a restroom sign close and making up an excuse on the spot.

"Yeah I guess so", Peter said, but Danny was already running towards the bathroom very fast, trying not to hit anyone. Peter spotted a bench and motioned for them all to sit down. After doing so Sam whispered to Tucker, "This can't be good"

And she was right, for about three minutes later, Danny Phantom flew out of the bathroom's and he was fighting off a ghost who looked about age 10 or so.

"youngblood", both Sam and Tucker whispered in unison. Luckily, Peter didn't hear them, for his spidersence had just gone off, weakly, but it had, and he got up fast, looking around.

"Can you guys stay here, I kinda gotta go get ummm...that CD on sale over there before it's sold out", He said pointing to a sale sign.

"Peter don't!", both kids screamed in unison, than glanced at each other in amazment. Sadly Peter hadn't heard them, he was already running into the CD store.

"How did you...", Tucker began before Sam cut in, "MJ kinda told me cuz I kinda told her Danny's secret", Sam confessed.

"You told her about DANNY?", Tucker asked shocked, "But why?"

" 'Cuz it was mortal peril ok?", Sam said, ending that, "but how do you know?"

"Well last night Harry went nuts, and almost killed me, but Spiderman saved me, I then went upstairs and watched the battle, and I saw him take off his mask to talk to Harry", Tucker told his goth friend.

"Wow, so Harry is officially nuts", Sam concluded.

"yeah well lets focus on this, ok Sam?", Tucker said, then continued, "Youngblood only appears to kids, so Peter can't see him, meaning that he think's Danny is attacking random stuff and people for no reason at all and..."

"and that can't be good", Sam said, interupting Tucker's talking to point something out.

Down in the middle of the main mall "hall" Danny was standing, blasting Youngeblood while staring at Spiderman, who was across from Danny and staring back. They looked like they were about ready to fight.

* * *

"Will you leave me along while I beat up this punk?", Danny asked Spiderman who only 'stared' back though his eye hole things. 

"If you mean the innocent mall shoppers, fat chance!", with that, Spidey sent out a web, causing Danny to get flung and stuck to the wall. Although it was effective, within a minute he phazed out of it and sent back an ecto-beam in full force.

"Don't you see him?", Danny yelled, then remembered that youngblood only appeared to kids. _Duh! _He told himself then yelled, "Oh yeah you can't he only appears to kids!"

"The only KID I see hear is you, and you're going down for what you did to Harry!", Spiderman replyed in a yell and sent out another web, missing Danny, who went intagible at the right moment.

"Harry?", Danny asked,and being caught offguard got sent plumitting to the ground by another web.

"Yeah Harry, you hurt him, and made him go nuts, and now you are gonna pay!" Spiderman sent a web up to the ceiling, and went up with it, clinging to the roof, ready to dodge the kid's aim.

In the distand youngblood gave up, "Forget it, you have you're own problems" and with that he and his 'parrot' which currently was in the form of a dog, disappeard.

Seeing this, Danny got up, sent a strong blast at Spidey and dissapeared as well.

Spiderman got hit straight away and fell to the ground, getting up he headed for the music store.

* * *

Five minutes later, Peter came back, without any purchases. 

"I thought you went to buy something?", Tucker asked suspiciously.

"Well they were, errrrrrrr, sold out", Peter answered than added, "and is Danny STILL in the bathroom?"

"Yeah, but here he comes now", Sam said pointing to the bathroom, as Danny walked out, looking worn out.

"Man, what happened to you", Tucker said, pretending like he knew nothing.

"Oh, just long line and I had a hard time well you know...can we go home please, I need to get some rest", Danny answered.

"Yeah we can go early I guess", Peter said, and with that they left the mall, making no purchases or anything, and headed for the car.

* * *

Seeing as it was about five O' clock, Peter decided to stop at the Burger King on their way to drop off Sam and Tucker. 

"What do you guys want?", He asked as they pulled up to the order box thing.

"I'm too tired Pete, just order me some oninon rings I guess", Danny replyed with a yawn from the backseat.

_Why is he so tired, I just fought off ghosts and I'm not an ounce tired; _Peter thought as he heard Danny's order.

After recieving their food from the very rude lady behind the window, Peter passed it all out and told them they could eat in the car. Sam who had ordered a salad, was disusted by Tucker's three burger hight BK stacker, and even more discusted when he wolfed it down in four bites.

"Geeze Tucker, take a break for air", she commented as she tried to eat her salad in the back of the car.

Danny on the other hand was not paying attention to anything, not even his food, he was just gazing out the window of the car thinking.

_Spiderman was at the mall, in fact he's always where me and Peter are, and my ghost sence was screwed up too, it barely went off that time. Something is wrong with this..._

His thoughts were broken by the stopping of the car. "Well Tucker, we're here, why don't you take him to the door Danny", Peter said.

"Wha...oh alright", Danny groaned as he got out of the car and walked with Tucker up to the door.

"Dude, are you alright?", Tucker asked, seeing Danny's tired expression.

"Not really, I was up all night waiting for Peter to get back, and then we had that fight, and then the whole ghost thing at the mall didn't help either", Danny confessed to his african american friend.

"You only know the half of it", Tucker said to himself very quietly.

"What?", Danny asked curious.

"Oh nothing, look we're here now, I should go see if Harry is home, and in one peice if you know what I mean". Tucker winked at Danny upon saying that, then he opened the door and went inside.

"See yah later Danny", with that he closed the door leaving his friend on the path to wonder.

* * *

Finally after another 30 minutes of driving and dropping off Sam, and Danny and Peter had finally made it back to Peter's place. Danny went straight to bed, not wanting to talk to anyone. Peter just sat at the table and thought about the day. 

_Where ever me and Danny go, the ghost boy shows up, it's like he knows where I'm going to be! And last night, my spidersence was really weak, I almost didn't make it in time. Something's wrong with this..._

But before he could think of what, his spidersence went off again, extremely weak, but he still knew there was danger somewhere. Looking around to see if anyone else was there, he quickly changed into his Spiderman stuff and shot a web out the window, swinging into the night.

* * *

**A/N Ok so this chapter was not that good. I had a cliff hanger planned, BUT I decided if I did it now, I'd have nowhere for the story to go over the next few "days" of Danny's trip, so I'm waiting, it will probably happen next chapter, if you're lucky! Lol well I chose Burger King cuz of them giving out DP toys last year, and I got some of the Central Park info online, I had no clue what I was doing that's why the Central Park part is so short, I can't write about stuff I don't know! Well I start vacation tomorrow (Saturday) and I expect atleast 5 review alerts in my E-mail box when I get back in 4 days! Thanks bye. **

Lisa


	12. Friends or Foes

**A/N Well my vacation went well and I enjoyed reading everyone's review! Thanks guys! Also thanks to DphantoMfreak for beta reading for me, your'e the best! Also this chapter is dedicated to my best friend, Ashley, who's been reading this and waiting for(not to mention bugging me about) the cliff hanger, so Ashley, this extremely long chapter is for you! And now on with the story!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or any other characters from that series, Butch Hartman does.  
I do not own Spiderman or any other characters from that series, Sony Pictures owns any thing mentioned from the movies, and Stan Lee owns the actual characters. I do, however, own the brain, creativity, and ideas (Unless noted in A/N) to create this story :)

**Along Came a Spider**

**Chapter 12: Friends or Foes?**

* * *

Peter's alarm clock went off at 8 the next morning, and he tiredly reached for the button and turned it off. He had been out all night and had only gotten back in about three hours ago. But he knew he needed to get up and get Danny up so they could go to his class today, which he was not looking forward to. 

Yeah, Peter was a smart guy and all, but classes were getting pretty boring, and lately he had missed alot of them due to his Spiderman duties, so he never knew what was going on.

He got out of bed, changed clothes and headed down the hall to Danny's room. He opened the door and saw Danny sitting up on his bed, already dressed.

"Hey, it's about time to go to class. Are you ready?" Peter asked him.

"Wha...oh yeah, sorry, just thinking 'bout a few things, that's all," Danny told him as he got up and followed Peter out of the room.

Peter led him down the hall and stairs and out the door to his car. Apparently they were already late, because they didn't even have any breakfast or anything before leaving. Getting into the car, Peter started the engine and they headed off to the college.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

They arrived at the college just in time. Heading for the science hall, Peter went in, followed by Danny. Danny already knew the drill, and Mr. Conners, the teacher, already knew Danny was supposed to be there, for they had met on Monday. Taking a seat next to Peter, Danny sat down and stared at the chalkboard in front of him. Apparently they were learning about macro-something today, but Danny didn't have time to question it for the teacher had just walked in and was now standing at the front of the class.

"Okay today we will be learning about micro energy," he told them.

_Oh MICRO not macro. I must still be tired,_ Danny thought as he began to yawn. The teacher's speech was really boring, and seeing as he wasn't an actual student, he decided to not care about any of this and think about other things, like Spiderman for instance.

_He says he doesn't know Vlad, but how can I be sure, and how can I be sure he doesn't have something to do with Harry? Plus there's the fact that my ghost sense has been nutty lately, and that Spiderman always shows up when I go ghost when I'm with Peter. _

Caught up in his thoughts, Danny's head drooped and hit the table as he silently fell asleep.

DDDDDDDDDDDD

"Danny, Danny, wake up, you're drooling all over the table," Peter said as he prodded his friend awake. "You missed the whole class. How late did you get to sleep last night?"

"Umm not that late, about a half hour after we got home," Danny told him. In reality, though, he had indeed been out that previous night ghost hunting. Well, that was, until Spiderman came into the picture again and began to annoy him. He hadn't really gotten in until around 5 AM.

"Well get up and let's go get some lunch, okay?" Peter said, ushering for the door.

Danny got up and followed Peter outside. The fresh air hit him and he was suddenly awake and ready to go get some grub. But just as they were about to head for the car, the bench on the sidewalk next to them exploded in green smoke. Ducking for cover, Danny looked up to see Harry in the Green Goblin stuff on the flight sled heading towards them.

_Not a ghost, not my problem, _Danny thought.

_Whoa, that was weird. My Spider Sense didn't even go off. Something is up!_ Peter thought.

"EVERYBODY RUN!" Peter yelled, trying to sound scared, when in reality he just needed an excuse to go get his Spiderman stuff without Danny suspecting. And it worked, for Danny ran off in the other direction.

* * *

Catching his breath from the running, Danny leaned against the wall to think. But before he could make anything out, a pink blast unexpectedly hit him in the shoulder. Alarmed and surprised, he looked up to see Vlad Plasmius floating above him about five feet away. 

"Well, well, well, weren't expect me were you?" Vlad taunted as Danny gained his confidence. "Your ghost sense didn't go off, did it?"

"Wha...how do you know about my ghost sense problems?" Danny asked angrily, quickly turning into Danny Phantom, and refusing to admit that Vlad was right: His ghost sense had not gone off at the least.

"I know more than you think, son. That Spiderman person has senses too, and they affect yours just as yours affects him."

"Huh, how do you know so much about...HIM!" Danny yelled. "I knew you were working with him!" With that he sent out a green ghost ray at Vlad, who dodged and yelled back.

"You are clueless. If you haven't figured it out yet, then you never will," Vlad yelled at Danny, then began to fly away.

Pushing off the ground, Danny quickly followed, sending ecto-beams at him every few moments, but Vlad, being the ghost he was, just dodged them all.

Soon Vlad came to a stop in the middle of the college campus. It was a big area that looked somewhat like a park and had benches and picnic tables everywhere.

"Give up. No matter what you send at me, I'll always dodge it!" Vlad yelled as Danny stopped in front of him in midair.

"NEVER!" With that, Danny sent out a double-charged beam, but instead of hitting Vlad, it hit something else that had just happened to fly between them at that very moment. It fell to the ground, but got up easily.

"What are you doing? You were supposed to take out the Spiderguy while I took out the ghost! Vlad yelled as Harry in the Green Goblin stuff got up and flew over to hover next to Vlad on his hover pad.

_What! If Harry's on Vlad's side, then who's the Spiderguy working for?_ Danny's mind was really confused and it just got more so when Spiderman swung out of nowhere and landed beside Danny.

"Watch it!" he yelled, sending a web at Danny, who was caught off guard and fell to the ground.

"Hey, I'm not the bad guy here! They are!" Danny yelled, standing up and pointing at Vlad and Harry in front of them.

"Right, and you're just an innocent bystander. I know you're working for them!" Spidey yelled, standing his ground.

Just then Vlad sent a pink ray at Danny, who fell to the ground once again.

"What the...?" Peter said quietly from beneath his mask. _If that guy err...ghost is attacking the ghost boy then does that mean that they aren't working for each other?_

Danny got up and aimed a blast at Vlad and right afterwards aimed another blast at Harry. He than turned and glared at Spiderman.

"Whose side are you on?" he asked him.

"What?" Spiderman asked, confused at the question at hand.

"Are you on theirs or mine?" Danny almost yelled.

"Well I don't even know him!" Spiderman yelled, pointing at Vlad, "and he's on his side!" he pointed at Harry, "and I don't trust you, so I'm on my own side," he finished solemnly.

"Fine then I guess you won't mind if I do this!" Danny yelled and he shot out a beam at Spiderman, who was caught off guard and went flying into a nearby tree.

"What did you do that for?" Spiderman yelled, as he got up.

"Because you said you weren't on their side and you're not on mine, so you must be up to something!" Danny yelled back.

"For your information, GHOST, I'm on the GOOD side, unlike you!" Spiderman yelled as he got up and sent a web ball at Danny, hitting him in the stomach.

"I am too on the good side. Why do you think I'm battling them?" Danny yelled as he grabbed the web on his stomach and pulled it off.

"Right..." Spiderman said sarcastically.

While they were fighting, Vlad and Harry were having a little talk about how to get the boys next.

Finally deciding on the plan, Vlad went up behind Peter and Harry went up behind Danny and without warning, both boys were sent to the ground by various attacks from the two baddies.

"What was that for?" Danny moaned as he got up weakly.

"Yeah, it's not like we did anything to you...yet," Spiderman said as he got up from the hard ground.

"Well we're bad, you're not, you know the drill," Vlad said.

Spiderman got up and was ready to shoot out a web when Danny grabbed his shoulder and held him back. "Let me," he said to the guy in the suit.

"You're helping me now?" Spiderman said in shock, wondering what the heck was up.

"Well they attacked you too, so you can't be too bad, so yeah I am," Danny replied and sent out a green blast at the two guys in front of them.

_He's helping me? What is up with that? Oh well it won't last long. Pretty soon he'll be back to blasting at my butt, _Spiderman thought as he watched Danny shoot the two bad guys to the ground.

They landed with a thump, and Danny was about to blast them again when Peter came to a decision.

"Here let me!" he yelled, running towards Danny and preparing a web.

"So you're helping me now?" Danny mocked as Spiderman shot out a web and wrapped the two guys in it.

"And that's the end of that," Spiderman said, turning to Danny.

"Spoke too soon," Danny replied, turning around to look at the spot where the two guys were. Vlad quickly grabbed Harry's hand and turned intangible and they both disappeared.

"Dumb ghosts," Spiderman mumbled.

"Excuse me?" Danny asked a little rudely.

"I said dumb ghosts. They can get out of anything and get away with anything," Spidey told the boy.

"Well yeah, but you get away with everything as well!" Danny yelled, and with that their truce came to an end and Danny shot out a blast at Spidey and sent him flying again.

"Consider this the end of a short truce!" Spiderman yelled as he shot out a web and went swinging away, leaving Danny standing in the middle of the park, where people were starting to stare.

"What are you looking at?" Danny asked angrily and quickly went invisible and flew away.

* * *

A half hour later, Danny came running down the path of the campus up to Peter who was standing by the building, looking tired, annoyed, and mad at the same time. 

"Where the heck were you!" he said angrily to Danny, who had stopped in front of Peter.

"I was busy, okay?" Danny said. "Unlike you, I didn't run away from the bad guy when he showed up!"

"If you only knew the half of it!" Peter yelled back.

"Well I don't, because you won't tell me!" Danny screamed at Peter.

"You're right," Peter admitted to Danny.

"And besides that...wait I'm right!" Danny asked, confused at the sudden news of him being right for once.

"Yeah, I have hid some things from you, and I think it's about time you knew the truth," Peter began. "Danny, I'm, well it's hard to explain, but..."

Before he could finish, though, someone came running up to them and gave Danny a hug.

"Sam!" Danny asked, confused. "What are you doing here?"

"MJ heard about the attacks and we wanted to make sure you two were okay", Sam said, concealing the fact that both girls knew both boys' secrets.

"MJ's here?" Peter asked.

"Yep, she's just locking the car," Sam said as she pointed over to their car by the curb where MJ was standing.

"I'm gonna go talk to her," Peter said, walking off.

As Peter walked out of earshot, Sam quickly asked, "So what happened?"

"Well umm for starters all three of my rivals showed up at the same time!" Danny said as he and Sam walked down the sidewalk.

"Spiderman, Vlad, AND Harry?" Sam asked, amazed. "So they were all in it together! I knew it!"

"Close, but not quite," Danny told her, and seeing her confused look, added, "Spiderman was attacking Harry, not helping him, and he also said he didn't know them, but his word can't be trusted."

"How do you know he's not telling the truth?" Sam asked cautiously.

"Well look at our history. I mean, it's not like we ever got along, except for that extremely brief moment when I helped him and he helped me."

"WHAT?" Sam asked loudly. "You guys actually got along?"

"Well just for a few seconds. Vlad and Harry hurt us both, so I shot them down for him, and he roped them up with his web; that is, until Vlad made Harry go intangible and they both escaped, then we were at each other's throats again," Danny told his Goth friend.

"Can't you guys just call a truce already?" Sam asked him.

"No Sam, I can't, okay!" Danny almost yelled at her. "He's been against me since day one and I just can't get along with him!"

"Fine, be that way but you're just digging yourself into a hole," Sam told him.

"So you're on HIS side now?" Danny yelled at her.

"I'm on nobody's side. I'm just saying," Sam said to him as calmly as she could.

"Well I don't need your advice. I can take care of myself!"

With that Danny stormed away with a hurt look on his face.

_What have I done now?_ Sam thought as he left.

**

* * *

**

As Peter approached MJ, she asked him the same question Sam had asked Danny. "So what happened?"

"Well Harry showed up in the Green Goblin stuff, for one," he told her.

"How do you know it was him?" MJ asked curiously.

"He's my best friend. I can tell," Peter concluded then went on with his story. "Then the ghost boy showed up and he was battling some other ghost guy and then the ghost guy and Harry teamed up and tried to hurt us both."

"You mean that Dann—I mean the ghost kid wasn't on the bad side this time?" MJ asked, hiding Danny's name. She knew that Peter knew the ghost kid's name, but still she felt safer saying "ghost kid."

"Well for a little while, anyway. You see, the two guys attacked us both and the ghost boy helped me bring them down, but then they escaped and he attacked me like he always does," Peter finished.

"Well I think it's about time you guys just give in and get along. I mean, he obviously isn't on the same side as the main threats here, right?" MJ asked him.

"MJ, he IS the main threat!" Peter yelled.

"Fine, whatever, but eventually you're gonna have to tell Danny what's up," MJ told him.

"What does he have to do with this?" Peter asked, wondering if Mary Jane knew something he didn't.

"I just mean that you are always disappearing on him at random times and he's already starting to wonder," MJ explained.

"Well I was about to tell him but Sam came running up to him right as I was getting ready to," Peter told his friend.

"Really?" MJ wondered. Just then Sam came walking up to them, looking disappointed.

"Sam, what's wrong?" MJ asked her Goth girl pal.

"Well Danny just doesn't listen. Can we go home now?" Sam asked MJ.

"Yeah sure, I'll see you later Peter, and remember what I said, okay?" MJ said, and with that they got into the car and drove away.

* * *

"I think you made Sam kinda mad earlier," Peter told Danny as they drove back to his place ten minutes later. 

"Yeah, well she started it" Danny muttered.

"What?" Peter asked, confused.

"I just mean that she said a few things that weren't like her at all and it made me mad, okay?" Danny said rudely, showing the end of that discussion.

After about five more minutes of silence they pulled up to Peter's place. It was mid-afternoon and Danny was once again feeling tired, but he didn't want to admit it and make Peter suspicious.

"What do you say we just hang around here for the rest of the day?" Peter asked Danny as they got out of the car.

"Sounds good," Danny said glumly as he went up to his room to think. There was something about Peter lately that made him angry and he didn't feel like being around him, or anyone, at the moment.

He slumped down on his bed and just thought about the day's events.

_Where was Peter during my fight? And what was he about to tell me? Dang it, Sam, you had to choose then to give me a hug, although it was nice._

His mind began to picture Sam in various situations and poses and he smiled but quickly realized what he should really be concentrating on.

_Okay, so Spiderman isn't on Vlad's side, unless...nah, or is it? Could Vlad and Spiderman have just been pretending to be foes to confuse me? I need some answers quick!_

* * *

It was getting late and Tucker was lying on his bed watching TV. Harry was once again late from work, and Tucker was beginning to think that this internship program was a waste of his time. Coming to a conclusion, he picked up the phone next to his bed and dialed Peter's number. Luckily Danny answered. 

"Hello?" Danny's voice said over the receiver.

"Hey Danny, is Peter out?" Tucker asked his friend.

"Yeah, he went to the store, again," Danny replied.

"Really..." Tucker's mind was racing with thoughts of what Peter was really doing. After all, now that he knew Peter's secret, he had a few suspicions.

"Yeah so what's up?" Danny's voice said after about thirty seconds of silence.

"Oh yeah, well I was wondering if you'd 'seen' Harry today, if you know what I mean?" Tucker asked.

"Actually, yeah I did," Danny told Tucker, and then continued to tell his story up to the part when they had gotten home.

"Peter was about to tell you something and Sam interrupted?" Tucker asked amazed, more at the Peter telling Danny his secret than the other fact.

"Yeah, she usually doesn't do that," Danny said, thinking Tucker was shocked at Sam not Peter.

"Yeah," was all Tucker could say.

"And then we got into a fight, me and Sam, because she thinks I need to call a truce with Spiderman," Danny told Tucker.

"Well that's interesting," Tucker said.

"Yeah I know. I think she knows something," Danny concluded, then added, "Well I gotta go. Peter just got back, and I want to see if I can put him in a good mood so he'll tell me what he was gonna tell me earlier. Bye."

"Good luck," Tucker said as he heard the other end click off.

Lying back down on his bed, he began to think.

_If Peter reveals his secret to Danny, then Danny may have to reveal his secret to Peter..._

* * *

It was nine o'clock that night, and Danny had still not managed to get Peter to talk about that afternoon. No matter what he did, Peter wouldn't budge. 

But just as he was about to try again, a blue mist, very light and not that strong, came out of his mouth.

"Hey Pete, I'm really tired, so I'm gonna go to bed, okay?" Danny said hurriedly and ran out the door before Peter could answer. Looking around to make sure no one was looking, Danny jumped on his bed, went ghost and flew out the window.

He quickly tried to figure out where the ghost was, but sadly his ghost sense was dying on him.

_Vlad said it has to do with Spiderman, but Spiderman wasn't around when it went off this time, so it should be working now, right?_

Wrong. Danny had no idea where to begin to look, but luckily he found the ghost pretty close to where he was. He looked up at the building and knew it was in there because one of the windows was glowing green from the inside. He quickly flew up, went intangible and went through the window.

As it turned out, the ghost was Skulker again.

"What do you want this time, Skulker?" Danny asked, catching the ghost off guard.

"Nothing with you, I'm just collecting stuff for my boss," Skulker replied, then added, "But since you're here, I might as well take you to him as well, seeing as he's after you and that spider creep."

"Spider creep? You mean he's not on Spiderman's side?" Danny asked, confused.

"Of course not. Why would he be on his side?" Skulker asked, as if it was obvious.

"I don't know. They both hate me, I guess," Danny admitted, thinking about what he was going to say next time he ran into Spiderman.

"Well I don't have time for your silly stuff. You're coming with me!" Skulker said, but before he could grab him, Danny opened his mouth and sent out his wail. He was mad and confused and annoyed and his mind was plain sick of all the mixed emotions that it was about time he let it out. And man did he let it out! It sent Skulker flying, and then right as he would hit the wall, he disappeared, leaving Danny alone in the building. Danny fell to the ground and changed back into Danny Fenton before he went unconscious.

* * *

About an hour later, Danny woke up, confused, then remembered where he was. He got to his feet, went ghost, and flew out of the building and back to Peter's place. He hovered over the bed for a brief second before he dropped down into it and went straight to sleep.

* * *

It was the next morning, and Peter had finally gotten a good night's rest with no battles or anything. Danny, on the other hand, had overslept, for it was late and Peter was getting worried. He decided to go see if Danny was still asleep, and if he was, wake him up. He headed down the hall and when he got to Danny's room, he opened the door. As he did so, though, he gasped in shock and horror. 

There, where his intern partner was supposed to be sleeping, lay one of his enemies, the Ghost Boy.

* * *

**A/N Okay you can hate me, I don't mind. Yeah that was the cliffhanger I wanted to put in for the past 2 chapters, but I just didn't think it was time. Well now it is! Evil Laugh and also sorry for the length, but there was alot I needed to get out, and it had to be in one chapter. I know alot of you are not Danny/Sam relationship fans, but I am, so if you see that in this, I can't help it! Well you better leave reviews, cuz this is my best chapter of the story so far, and it prob always will be!**

**Lisa**


	13. Reasons

**A/N, I have good news, ok news, and bad news. The good news is that this chapter is up! The ok news is that the story changes alot from this point on and I'm not even sure if I like it, the bad news is, don't expect an update till like next weeks, cuz I have ALL DAY band camp (8-8) all week, and I won't beable to write till friday night! YIKES! Oh well keep reading please! (and yes the title sucks, but I couldn't think of ANYTHING!)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or any other characters from that series, Butch Hartman does.  
I do not own Spiderman or any other characters from that series, Sony Pictures owns any thing mentioned from the movies, and Stan Lee owns the actual characters. I do, however, own the brain, creativity, and ideas (Unless noted in A/N) to create this story :)

Along Came A Spider 

**  
Chapter 13 - Reasons

* * *

**

The boy on the bed suddenly stirred and woke up. He could hear Peter's heavy breathing and looked up to see Peter staring at him. Wondering why, he looked down and gasped in horror.

_Oh crap, how could I be so stupid!_

"Hey Peter, it's...it's not what it looks like," he said shakily as he rose to a sitting position on his bed.

"You're right, it's not. What did you do with Danny!" Peter almost yelled at the boy.

_Oh my god, is he THAT clueless!  
_

"Wha...what?" Danny asked again, not quite getting what he heard.

"I said, WHERE'S DANNY!" Peter yelled in rage.

"He's...he's uhhh..."

"Tell me!"

_Do it!_ one part of his head was saying  
_No, don't. He's so clueless that you could just fly out of the window right now, no questions asked_, said another part.  
_Be honest!  
He hasn't been honest to you!  
How do you know that!  
SHUT UP! _the back of his mind yelled at the other two parts.

Danny's mind was racing and he could tell that Peter was about to do something drastic. After a few moments of silence he finally concluded his statement.

"Standing right in front of you."

Peter's look changed to a look of confusion and concentration, and after a few seconds of processing what he had just heard he finally managed a few words.

"Show me."

_Here goes nothing._

_  
_Without hesitation, Danny closed his eyes and felt the ring around his chest as it split into two and changed him from Danny Phantom to Danny Fenton right there in front of Peter.

* * *

"Sam, wake up. I need your help!" MJ said frantically as she nudged the Goth girl awake.

"Wha...what's going on now?" Sam said groggily as she opened her eyes.

"I just got a call from the play people," MJ told her.

"Great, so do you finally know what part you're playing?" Sam asked as she sat up.

"Yeah, that's where I need your help, actually," MJ confessed.

"Why would you need my help?" Sam asked curiously. _It's not like I have a theatrical past._

"Well the play is about…" MJ said, trying to figure out how to tell Sam. "Oh fine, the play's about gothic people and their struggles, and I got the main female role and I have no clue what to do."

Sam's jaw dropped. _You mean this trip was actually worth something after all?_ "You're not serious."

"Sadly, I am," MJ said to Sam.

"Sadly?" Sam said in a bit of an annoyed voice.

"What I meant was now I have to figure out how to act and stuff and well yeah I just need your help. I was hoping maybe I could try a few things before I start the job so that I could get the hang of it, you know?"

"And that's where I come in," Sam said confidently, then added, "Are you sure you want to do this? because once you cross over to the dark side, there's no turning back."

"The dark side?" MJ asked, confused. "I just need to learn a few things about the lifestyles, that's all, maybe read a few books."

"Trust me, it's gonna take more than that. When do you guys perform for the first time?"

"Umm next week sometime I think," MJ answered.

"Okay we've got time, but girl, you're gonna need a makeover!"

* * *

Tucker was sitting in his room, something he realized he had been doing way too much lately, when Harry walked in. Surprised, Tucker got up.

"Harry, what are you doing here? Don't you have work?"

"Yeah well I gave myself the day off," he answered with a rather evil grin, too evil.

"Really, what do you plan on doing?" Tucker asked curiously as his mind went straight to one thing: The Green Goblin.

"I thought we could," Harry grimaced at the words as if he really didn't want to say them, "hang out."

"Well that might be interesting. Just let me get my stuff and I'll meet you downstairs."

Harry left the room and Tucker quickly grabbed the phone to call Danny and tell him what happened. Sadly he got the machine and he couldn't leave a message in case Peter heard it. He put on his shoes, grabbed his PDA, and left the room.

* * *

"Yes, take the boy with you," Vlad said to himself as he watched the whole scene with Tucker and Harry on his computer.

"Soon I will have what I need, but first I need Danny and that Spiderman out of my way," he said with an evil laugh.

* * *

Peter's mind was still racing. It had been almost two minutes since Danny had transformed, and neither had said a word. Finally Peter mustered up something to break the silence.

"All this time it's been you...all this time!" he said angrily, sitting down on Danny's bed.

"NO, it hasn't, I mean yeah it's been me, but it hasn't been me doing the bad stuff. It's been other people!"

"Right, and what makes me so sure I can trust you? You couldn't even tell me your secret!" Peter sent back at him in rage.

"Well think about it, if you were some sort of half-something and you were being ACCUSED of bad things, would you tell anyone?"

Looking surprised and realizing how much that statement related to him, Peter simply said, "That's not the point."

"It is the point!" Danny told him. "That paper of yours is a liar. Tucker researched it for me, and aside from one topic, it lies about everything, so you shouldn't trust it!"

"Don't you think I know that! I have other reasons for not trusting you, okay?"

"Like what!" Danny said, hoping that maybe this was finally the time when Peter would tell him what he was going to tell him yesterday.

"It's really none of your business."

"Fine, then where I'm going is none of your business either!" Danny yelled. And with that he went ghost, shocking Peter, for this was only the second time he had done it in front of him, and flew out the window without another word.

* * *

"You sure you want to do this, I mean really and truly want to do this?" Sam asked Mary Jane for about the hundredth time that day.

"It's part of the job, Sam. I gotta do what I gotta do," MJ replied simply.

"Okay, but this is risky," Sam answered.

They were standing outside of a local wig shop and it was about midmorning. They had decided earlier that morning about going to a place like this to see if they could find something in a nice black for MJ to wear in her play.

Sam walked up to the door and held it open for MJ as they entered the store.

The inside smelled like hair spray, which was weird seeing as it wasn't a hair salon. There were foam heads everywhere, each with a different style and color of wig on it. Behind the main counter, which was like a glass case and had wigs in it as well, there was a lady with dark blond hair to her shoulders typing something on her computer. Hearing them come in, she looked up.

"May I help you two fine ladies today?" She said politely, getting up and coming from behind the counter.

"Yeah my friend here is in a play and she needs something in a nice shade of black," Sam responded, pointing to MJ.

"Well what sort of play is it exactly?" the lady asked curiously to MJ.

"It's about Goths," MJ replied simply.

"Well in that case you may be interested in this," she said, leading them over to a table that had long-haired wigs on it. She reached under the counter and pulled out one in a beautiful midnight black that had a touch of blue in it. She handed it to Mary Jane who looked at it in hesitation.

"Go on, try in on. If it looks bad we'll try others," the lady said to her encouragingly, as if she had done it billions of other times.

"Yeah MJ, try it. You may like black," Sam said, supporting her friend.

Staring into the mirror on the table, MJ lifted the black mess to her head, pulled her beautiful red hair up and put the black wig on top of it, covering every strand of red.

"Wow..." MJ said, staring at herself in the mirror. She never in her wildest dreams thought she would look that good with black hair.

"Let me just say that that is one of the best matches I've ever seen in all my days of wiggery," the nice lady told MJ.

"Yeah it really lets your eyes stand out and it looks great!" Sam told her enthusiastically.

"Yeah, I'll take it, I guess," MJ said, pulling it off and handing it to the lady, who took it over to the counter and rang it up for her.

Five minutes later they were walking out of the store, a bag in MJ's hand, and a smile on Sam's face.

* * *

"Harry, where are you taking me!" Tucker asked his "friend" as they drove very hurriedly down a busy street.

"Oh you'll see," Harry replied in an evil voice with a gleam in his eyes.

I'm not liking this. Something is wrong, very wrong, and I have no clue what I'm going to do...HELP!

"Harry, there is something really wrong with you, and ever since that day with that fruit loop Vlad, you've been acting all weird."

"DO NOT CALL VLAD A FRUIT LOOP!" Harry yelled, stomping on the breaks. "Do you hear me!"

Harry was not himself. There was fury in his eyes, evil fury, the type only killers had, but still Tucker remained calm as Harry took his foot off the breaks and they raced down the street.

Tucker pulled out his PDA and quickly typed a memo into it. _Note to self, do not mention Vlad around Harry, AT ALL._

* * *

It had been a few hours since Danny had left Peter alone in his room, but Danny didn't care. If Peter couldn't believe, let alone accept, him, then he wasn't going to show his face around there for awhile.

_He doesn't even have a legitimate reason for thinking I'm bad! _

Upon leaving Peter's place, Danny had had no idea where to go, but within about fifteen minutes he had decided Central Park might calm his nerves, and it had, a little.

He was just walking on the sidewalk, staring at the ground, trying to figure out why Peter's reaction had been the way it was.

_Yeah, I knew he'd freak, but we've been together for five days and he knows he can trust me in most fields, so why is he so mad?_ one part of his mind kept saying, while the other part kept answering, _Because you lied about the Danny Phantom thing, and that's a big deal to him._

_There has to be more than that, though. There has to be!_

Danny saw a bench and decided to sit down and think things over more logically. Maybe, just maybe, he could figure something out, like what Peter kept hiding from him.

_Always disappearing, never telling me where or when he'll be back. Ghost sense hurting around him...GHOST SENSE HURTING AROUND HIM!_

Danny suddenly remembered what Vlad had said to him yesterday at the college campus.

"_I know more than you think, son. That Spiderman person has senses too, and they affect yours just as yours affects him."_

Getting to his feet, Danny began to pace in front of the bench, talking quietly to himself.

"Never around when I have to battle that Spiderman...ghost sense hurting when Peter's around...disappearing at random times...why didn't I see it before? Am I really that clueless?"

He never figured out your secret without seeing it for himself, so obviously we're both clueless...and it all makes so much sense!

PETER IS SPIDERMAN! Danny yelled defiantly to himself.

* * *

**A/N ok so I was gonna make this longer, but I thought that would be a good spot to stop. So in all reality this chapter and the next one could prob fit together like a puzzle, but whatever. As for the MJ/Sam thing, well I had that idea since the day I started, and I've been off and on on weather to do it, but I finally decided it would work. Please don't yell at me for MJ OOC-ness, but that's the way my story is ok? And Tucker is gonna be in trouble soon too which means you'll finally see more of him! YAY for plot monsters! Leave reviews please! **

Lisa


	14. Trust No one

**A/N Man guys I'm sorry this is late, but my beta reader couldn't read for me, and my aunt and uncle were visiting, blah blah blah. Well I have bad news guys, School starts next week and I'm putting a limit on myself for only 3 hours a day (and i'm having my dad put parental controls: Time only enforce it) so honestly don't expect updates except maby once a week, like on weekends, because I don't want to get so wrapped up in the computer that I forget about my studies! YIKES! Anyways like I said, my beta reader isn't able to read for me, but I downloaded Corel wordperfect, and used the spelling and grammer check tools on there, so beware of mistakes, cuz in some places I wasn't sure what to change some spelling mistakes to! Lol also I started a new fic, called Forever Phantom (Named after the rumoured eppie cuz It's what I think that eppie would be about if I wrote it!), so you might want to check that out. Well now I guess I should shut up so you can read, talk to yall's later! (Oh yeah, be warned, there are a few depressing spots in this!)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or any other characters from that series, Butch Hartman does.I do not own Spiderman or any other characters from that series, Sony Pictures owns any thing mentioned from the movies, and Stan Lee owns the actual characters. I do, however, own the brain, creativity, and ideas (Unless noted in A/N) to create this story :)

Along Came A Spider

**Chapter 14: Trust No One**

**

* * *

**

_I can't believe it, all this time it's been him. That's why he doesn't trust me, that's why he's never around when Spiderman is._

It was late in the afternoon and Danny had left his spot at the park in search of a more private place to think. Flying around the city he had finally settled for the top of a very tall building, where he was now sitting, thinking, and staring at the sky.

_That's why he didn't trust me, every time he shows up, it's always at the exact moment that I look bad, he never shows up when the other bad guys are around. NEVER_

It was true, every time something Ghost related happened, Spiderman showed up, but it was always conviently at a time that Danny would look bad.

_That's not his fault, it's mine and the guys I'm fighting, if I could just show him that it's not me, he may trust me; _one part of his mind thought.

_But you can't go back there just yet, he lied to you and didn't believe you when you said you were innocent; _the other side said to him.

_But you lied to him too, so you're even, maby if you just tell him you know his secret he'll understand._

_RIGHT...just go straight out and tell him you know his secret, that's a good idea for sure._

_Ahh shut up._

Danny's mind was having a very long and drawn out battle and it wasn't about to end anytime soon. Both sides were convincing and Danny wasn't about to make a bad decision.

"Then I'll have someone else make my decision for me", He said, getting up and flying off in to the distance.

* * *

MJ and Sam were walking around in the same mall that they had all went to two days earlier, and both of their legs were getting tired.

"Let's just give up, we're never going to find a gothic clothing store in a mall this big", MJ sighed, seeing a bench and heading for it.

"Ah come on MJ, we still have 1 more floor, there has to be someplace we can get you some decent Goth.-like clothes", Sam said, sitting next to MJ on the bench.

"Why am I even bothering, I may be an actress, but there's no way I can pull this off", MJ said to noone really.

"Yes there is, you saw the way you looked in that wig, that was totally Goth. and if you are willing to do that, than I'm sure you can do the rest", Sam told her friend, putting her hand on MJ's shoulder.

"Yeah, you're right, let's find that store and do some shopping!", MJ said triumphantly as she got up.

_That's the MJ I know!; _Sam thought as she got up and followed MJ.

* * *

"Owwww!", Tucker screamed as he was yanked out of the back seat of Harry's car and thrown against the wall of a brick building somewhere near the edge of town.

"Ah shut up already kid", Harry said evilly as he opened up his trunk and rummaged around until he found some rope and went over to where Tucker lay in pain

Wrapping the rope around an extremely jerking Tucker, Harry quickly tied Tucker up and kicked open the door of the warehouse like building. It was very dark inside, the only light was coming from a window up at the top of the wall. Harry grabbed Tucker by the collar of his shirt, stuffed a cloth in his mouth and threw him into the room, closing the door as he heard the sound of Tucker hitting the wall and the muffled cry of pain.

He quickly went back to the truck of his car and pulled out the green goblin stuff, putting it on and grabbing the flight pad, he took off with a burst of energy having just done his job.

"One down, 4 to go"

* * *

It was getting close to sundown when Danny finally arrived at his destination. He scanned the building looking for what he hoped was Sam's window. He knew that MJ's apartment was on the 5th floor and that there were two others on that floor as well, so he had a one in three chance of finding her place.

He flew up to the windows, and noticed that some had the blinds closed. He knew Sam never closed her curtains or blinds at night, as she was a fan of the nighttime air and such, so he could count those out. That left only two and they were both right next to each other, so he assumed he'd score either way.

He flew up to the first one and peering in he let out a happy sigh.

There was Sam, laying on her bed with her feet propped on the pillow and her hands under her head. She was smiling at the ceiling. Danny hated to make her stop, she looked so beautiful that way, but this was important. Making a fist, he quietly knocked on her window.

Looking startled, Sam quickly turned around to see Danny floating outside her window. She got up and went over to it to let him in.

"What are you doing here?", She asked confused.

"Long story, I'll explain if you let me in", He told her.

"Fine", was all he got out of her as she opened the window and let him in. She then went back over to her bed and sat down gesturing for him to do the same. In doing so he felt the very squishy mattress as he turned to Sam to begin his explanation. But before he could do so he was interrupted by MJ coming in to Sam's room.

"Hey Sam what do you...oh hi Danny what are you doing here?", She said curiously.

Danny had a look of utter shock on his face for more than one reason. First of all, he was in ghost mode still, and yet she had managed to not freak out or anything, and knew who he was. Second of all, she did not in the least look like the Mary Jane he knew.

Her hair was midnight black, with a few dark blue streaks here and there. She as warring a black t-shirt with a Purple design on the front and down the sleeved, which were ripped in a few places on purpose. Her skirt was also black with a purple fishnet trim at the bottom and she was wearing boots similar to Sam's'. To top it off she had lavender eyeliner and deep purple lipstick on and her nails were painted that color as well.

Ignoring the whole thing about her knowing who he was, he plunged right in. "So it finally rubbed off on you huh?", he asked her in somewhat shock.

"What?", MJ looked confused than realized he meant her 'outfit', "Nah, it's for a play that's all, although I will admit the black does bring out my eyes"

"Yeah well anyways, what did you want to know MJ?", Sam asked her friend.

"Oh, I just wanted to know what you thought of all this", MJ said, gesturing to her clothes and whatnot.

"Oh well I think it looks really great on you", Sam said truthfully.

"Ok and since you're here Danny, what do you think?", MJ asked him.

Looking surprised he simply answered the truth, may be a little to much. "Wow well you look astounding, black and purple are definitely you're colors that's for sure"

"Thanks guys", MJ said, than added, "Hey Danny, don't stay too late, Sam and me have a lot to do tomorrow" She winked as she left the room, but then came back and added one more thing. "Hey Danny"

"What?"

"Don't tell Peter ok?", "I want it to be a surprise."

"Deal"

* * *

It had been at least a couple hours, if not more, since Tucker had seen Harry fly off in the Green Goblin stuff through that window. He was worried, very worried, about his friends and their safety.

_I have to find a way out of here, Harry could get them at any time!_

It was no use though, Tucker's hands were bound behind his back leaving him no way of getting loose, and his mouth was stuffed with a dirty old sock, likely Harry's, leaving no way of calling for help.

_Think Tucker think! What do I do now?_

* * *

"So Peter knows you're secret now, and you just left him ALONE!", Sam asked angrily at Danny. Danny had just explained that previous morning's activities, and was rather taken aback by her sudden outburst.

"Well yeah, I had to get out to think ok?", "That's not even the shocking part, I did some adding and I put two and two together and found out that Peter is Spiderman", he concluded.

"Yeah, ok whatever, but why did you just leave him there alone, he could be plotting something now!", Sam asked, ignoring Danny's previous statement.

"Well...wait, I just said, PETER IS SPIDERMAN", Danny told here again.

"I know already, stop repeating it, there are more important things here you know", Sam said even angrier at Danny's reaction to her concern.

"Wait a second...you knew didn't you?", Danny said glaring at Sam with a hurt look.

"Well I uhhhh...", Sam said, running a hand through her hair.

"You knew and you didn't tell me!", Danny said, outraged.

"Oh fine, I knew, but I was only trying to protect you ok?", Sam said.

"Yeah right...I'll see you later", with that, Danny got up and went over to the still opened window. It may have been close to ten PM, yes they had talked a long time, but he didn't care, he wasn't about to stand for this type of thing.

"Danny wait I..."

Danny turned around and faced her. "You're supposed to be my friend, but if you hide secrets like that, I'm not sure anymore" With that he flew out of the window and out of sight just like he had done that same morning to Peter.

_Ahh that was just great, nice going Sam, nice going;_ Sam thought as she lied back on her bed and sighed. She starred at the ceiling, wondering if she should have told Danny before about Peter, but those thoughts quickly went away as she saw a green gas fill her room before she quickly fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Peter was sitting at the table in his apartment, thinking about that morning for the 100th time that day.

_I should of told him, I really should of, now he's somewhere out there and he probably won't come back_

"Do you blame him, if it were me, I'd be ferious", Peter said to himself, yawing at the same time.

_If he's not back by morning, I'll go look for him and set things straight._

_

* * *

_

Danny was sick of everyone knowing things except him. Peter, MJ, Sam, and likely Tucker were all guilty of what he considered a crime. He felt like he no longer had anyone to turn to at all.

He was alone, and everywhere he turned it hit him in the face. In one direction there was Peter, supposed to be his friend, or at least mentor on this trip, who had lied to him from the day they had met. In the other direction there was Sam, who it turned out, knew about Peter for quite some time, but hadn't bothered to mention that tiny little piece of information to Danny. And in the third direction there was Harry and Vlad. Harry had turned on everyone with Vlad's help. It wasn't like Danny had any real relationships with him anyways, but still it brought an empty feeling to him every time he thought about it. And as for Tucker, well Danny knew he fit somewhere in that circle of lies, he just wasn't sure where.

Danny kept on flying, not really sure as to where he was headed or what he was supposed to do now that the world had crashed down on him, but he knew he couldn't go back to Peter's place. He had decided that a few hours ago, or so it seemed as he didn't really know what time it was. He did know though that he had to find a place to sleep or at least rest.

_My life is officially over;_ He thought as he flew over the city. _No one left to turn to, no where to go, why me?_ Danny knew deep down in his heart there was still hope, but as of right now, it wasn't showing it's face anywhere near his doorway.

He heard a clock chime near by and turned around to see a big, lit up clock building shining in the distance, and it read 1 AM.

_Wow, 1 AM, is it really THAT late, I gotta find a place to sleep; _He thought and in doing so let out a yawn. He flew around for a little bit longer before he finally found a nice, tall building with a nice, private doorway sticking up out of the top that he could sleep behind. Landing on the building, he got lost in his thoughts as he slowly slipped into a silent sleep.

* * *

Sam awoke from her deep sleep suddenly as she felt her body hit a very hard wall. She heard another thump and looked over to see MJ, back to her normal red headed self but still in the black clothes, lying there next to her.

Sam tried to scream but realized she couldn't because she had a very stinky old sock stuffed in her mouth. Her arms were also tied behind her back with a very thick and coarse rope that was cutting into her skin. She felt pain all over from her collision with the wall, but that didn't matter right now, all that did was where they were and what was going on.

She looked up and saw Harry hovering on the flight pad above her. He was in the Green Goblin outfit, but he didn't have the mask on. The look in his eyes was deadly, in fact it could probably kill you if you looked in them for a long period of time. Floating next to him was none other than Vlad Plasmius who also had a very evil look in his eyes, accompanied by an evil grin. As he heard Sam's quiet (due to the sock) but painful groan, he turned to her and began to talk.

"Well, well, well, I see someone is up", He said with another evil smile. Sam just glared back, not able to say anything. "Well since you aren't going to answer, we'll see how you like this", Vlad said seeing Sam's glare. He put his arm out and sent a pink beam right at her chest, hitting her square in the stomach, causing her to hit the ground and roll around in pain.

"Now where were we?", Vlad said, turning back to Harry to continue a conversation they were obviously having before the incident with Sam. "Oh yes, the ransom, what should we make them do then?"

"Oh I got a few ideas boss, trust me", Harry replied in a very evil tone.

"Why wouldn't I, after all you are being controlled by me anyways", Vlad answered, "Do what you have to do, just don't actually harm them, that's my job"

With that, Harry went speeding off through the open window at the top of the wall and out of site.

"Yes, do what you have to do indeed, for soon you will be mine as well and then Oscorp and you're fortune will belong to me!", Vlad said to himself quietly, not realizing that Tucker, who was against the wall on the other side of MJ, had heard the whole thing.

* * *

It was the next morning, Friday to be exact, and when Peter's alarm clock went off, he rose suddenly from his bed remembering the previous day. He got up and the first thing he did was check Danny's room. Nope, no one was there which meant he was going to have to go find Danny. He went to his apartment room and dialed MJ's number, but no one answered.

_That's strange, she's always around this early._

He was about to dial Harry's place when he heard a thud at his door. He went over to the door and opened it. There was no one there, which meant it was mail call. His mail was always delivered by his landlord in the mornings, and it was usually just left by his door, although it usually didn't make a thudding noise. He looked down and saw to his surprise, a video tape. He picked it up and went inside.

* * *

**A/N ok guys, this chapter was very hard to write, seriously! I didn't know where to go emotion wise or what to do with Tucker and them. But I think it turned out pretty good. That's all I have to say, so please leave reviews!**

**Lisa**


	15. Teamwork

**A/N Hey guys, sorry for the EXTREMELY late update, but here's why: I didn't have time to type! Ok school is taking up alot of time, so honestly don't expect more than one update a week unless you're lucky. Well just read it already! (Oh and the reason for the is cause my regular lines aren't working!)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or any other characters from that series, Butch Hartman does. I do not own Spiderman or any other characters from that series, Sony Pictures owns any thing mentioned from the movies, and Stan Lee owns the actual characters. I do, however, own the brain, creativity, and ideas (Unless noted in A/N) to create this story :)

**Along Came a Spider**

Chapter 15: Teamwork

It had been a couple hours since Peter had seen the ransom message on his TV screen via the videotape he had found on his doorstep, and it was still fresh in his mind:

_Peter was intrigued by the tape, and he decided to put everything in his mind aside for a moment to watch it. Putting it into the VCR, he pushed play and sat down in front of the screen._

_Harry appeared on the screen, accompanied by the ghost Danny had been battling the other day on the college campus. The ghost began to talk._

_"Danny and Peter, I have something you may want," he said evilly as the camera switched to Sam, MJ, and Tucker, all of whom were tied up and struggling against the wall._

_Peter then gasped._

_"If you want them back, you will have to turn yourselves in to me and Harry here by tonight or they will perish," Vlad continued, as Harry just grinned evilly._

With that, the ghost suddenly turned back into an old man, the same old man that Peter had seen Danny with that day less than a week ago when they had first met.

He wasn't lying!_ Peter then thought to himself as the video continued._

_"If you want to find us, we are at that building on the outside of town where we first met last week," Vlad concluded. Then the tape went black. Peter assumed it was done, but then something else popped up on the screen—Vlad again._

_"Oh, and I know who you are," he said, then with an evil glare, finished, "both of you, so don't think you can try any funny stuff."_

_The tape then ended and Peter got up and quickly put on his Spiderman stuff and flung himself out the window._

_"I've gotta find Danny!"_

This had been almost three hours ago, and he still had no luck in finding Danny at all. Sadly, he was about ready to give up. There was just too much New York and not enough time, because if he didn't find Danny soon, MJ, Tucker, and Sam would definitely not see another day. He was also getting pretty tired and decided to take a break on top of a nearby building he spotted. He swung over to it on his webs and sat down.

He was about to fall asleep (he must have been really tired, as it was early afternoon) when he spotted out of the corner of his mask a white eerie glow coming from behind a small part of the building that was sticking out of the roof of the building (**A/N you know like when they have those stairwell doors that lead to the roof, that's what this is**). He was pretty sure he knew what it was too, so he decided to go have a look to be sure.

Danny was sitting on the top of his building He was doing nothing really, just sitting there with his head down and glaring at the floor. A sudden shadow above his head caused him to look up, though.

"Oh, it's YOU," was all Danny could say to Peter, who was standing there right behind him.

_I should probably not tell him I know,_ Danny thought, and decided to listen to his mind for once.

"If you think I'm going to hurt you, you're wrong," Peter said to Danny, who was still sitting down, but his hands had begun to glow green in rage.

"Right…well, just leave me alone, okay? I kinda got a few issues to worry about right now," Danny told him angrily.

"Really..." Peter said back.

"Yeah, not that it's any of your business, but all of the people I thought were my friends have been lying to me, and I'm not about to forgive them any time soon."

"You really shouldn't keep stuff like that bottled up," Peter replied.

"So what? I told people my secrets and stuff, and they don't have the decency to tell me theirs, which I know they have," Danny said, really only thinking of Peter, who he knew was right in front of him, but that didn't keep him from speaking his mind.

"You're right," Spiderman replied, then pulling off his mask to reveal the person underneath, continued, "And I'm sorry." With that he put his hand on Danny's shoulder.

"Pete?" Danny asked, trying to sound surprised, when in reality he wasn't. Oh, well he was, but not at the Peter being Spiderman thing, more at the Peter revealing his secret by himself.

"Yeah, it's me. It's been me the whole time, and I'm sorry, but I tried to tell you and it never really worked," Peter confessed to Danny.

"So why are you telling me now?" Danny asked.

"Because Tucker, MJ, and Sam are in trouble and we have to do something..." Peter said to him.

"WHAT?" Danny almost yelled.

"I got a ransom tape from that ghost guy you battle all the time, and he's got Harry under his control and Sam, Tucker, and MJ held captive in that abandoned warehouse," Peter told Danny, sitting down next to him.

"So, let's just go kick his butt. Not like we can't," Danny said confidently.

"Yeah, but he said we had to turn ourselves in unless we want to see them die," Peter added.

"Oh..." was all Danny could come up with. "So what do you think we should do?"

"I think I should use my spider sense and you should use your ghost sense and we should think of something," Peter said to his friend.

"Does this mean you forgive me for everything yesterday morning?" Danny asked quizzically.

"If you forgive me for lying so long," Peter said, holding out his red-gloved hand for Danny to shake.

Danny grabbed it and added, "Let's whoop some ghost butt!"

By now it was around 6 PM and Vlad was getting very impatient.

"Why don't we just do it now? They aren't coming and you know it," Harry said to his boss for the third time that day at least.

"Because I really want to have them, too," Vlad told Harry, who was standing next to him.

"Who cares about..._THEM,"_ Harry said, thinking of Peter and Danny. "You don't need them to do what you plan on doing."

"But..." Vlad interrupted.

"But what?"

"But I need them out of the way," Vlad said with an evil grin. "So therefore, we wait."

Sam, being the only conscious, or awake, one of the three captives, heard every word of Vlad and Harry's conversation from her uncomfortable spot against the wall.

_What is he going to do?_

Just then MJ stirred next to her.

"Sa...Sam? Where are we?"

"Well, first of all, keep it down. They might hear us," Sam told her.

"They?"

"Vlad Plasmius and Harry," Sam explained. "And second of all, we're in an old warehouse of some sort and they're going to do something to us, but I don't know what."

"Us? What would they want with us?"

"I'm guessing it has to do with Peter and Danny, whom they're waiting for before they do anything," Sam concluded to her friend.

"Oh."

"Yeah so I suggest we figure a way out of here or at least some sort of plan of action, before we all turn into Harry," Sam said quietly but defiantly.

"Turn into Harry?" MJ asked. "You mean, like evil?"

"Exactly. I have a bad feeling that may be Vlad's plan."

"So do you have any ideas?" MJ asked.

"Nothing yet," was all Sam could say.

And Sam never got the chance to come up with anything either, for about five minutes later, Harry came over to them, mumbling.

"Why can't he just wait? 'Do it now, we don't need the others,' he says. Well I say we wait, but when has my opinion counted?"

He may have been mumbling, but Sam heard it all.

_Do WHAT now? This can't be good..._

And it wasn't, for Harry reached towards her and MJ, grabbed them by the collars of their shirts and began dragging them across the floor over to where Vlad was. He jarringly let go and went back for Tucker, whom he brought back the same way. Once they were all there, Vlad began to talk.

"Well, I see you are all still alive and well, just the way I planned…" he said to them with an evil voice. "Harry, bring me the pills!"

Harry came over to Vlad, carrying a tray with the same pills Vlad had used on him. He handed it over to Vlad instantly.

"You may be well now, but that's all about to change."

It was about an hour after Peter had found Danny on the roof, and they were still there, planning. Considering they had been there for an hour or so, they hadn't gotten much accomplished.

"I still say, I go invisible, you distract them, and then I attack," Danny said for the umpteenth time that afternoon.

"Right...and when I get captured, then what?" Peter said to him.

"Umm okay, forget that idea, but do you have any?" Danny asked.

"No."

"So that means..."

"I guess we should use your idea," Peter said with a sigh.

Twenty minutes later, they found themselves outside the warehouse. They knew it was the right one for sure, and sure enough, both of their senses went off.

"Whoa...that hasn't happened in awhile," Danny said as a blue mist appeared out of his mouth.

"Something must have happened to restore them...We've got no time to lose so should I go in?" Peter asked, not distracted by the fact his spider sense was back as well.

"Yeah, sure, that works, then once you've got them distracted, I'll sneak up from behind and attack them," Danny said.

"So you're sure this will work?" Peter asked his friend.

"No, but it's all we got right now," Danny replied. With that, Peter took off into the building.

Vlad was floating above the group, his task done, when he heard a crash behind him. He turned around to see Spiderman standing on the windowsill.

"So you decided to join the party. Where's the ghost boy?" Vlad asked evilly.

"Don't know, don't care!" was all Spiderman could say to Vlad. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Danny appear behind Vlad and get an ecto-beam ready.

"Ahh really? You think you would, because he's your only hope for survival now!" Vlad said, then turning around, added, "Right, Danny?"

"Wha...what?" Danny said, rather surprised.

"Yes, I knew you were there...But none of that matters now, because I can beat you in a heartbeat."

Upon saying that, he snapped his fingers.

"Get 'em!"

With that, both Danny and Peter turned to look as Sam, MJ, Tucker, and Harry all approached, evil in their eyes.

**A/N I am the devil evil grin. Oh well was that good or what? Lol well I thought it was pretty good! Oh yeah, in case you are wondering about the senses being recovered, it's because they are no longer rivals so they no longer have headaches...get it? Good, lol.** **Also there should only be a few more chapters (2 or 3 may be) if it goes the way I plan. Oh well review please!**

**Lisa**


	16. Evil Plans

**A/N OMGosh guys, I'm sooooooooo sorry, it's been what, 3 weeks? Well I have good reasons. One I only have weekends to type cuz I have homework every stink'n night, and my bro and sis have to use the computer too, so I don't get alot of time during the week. Two I'm midway through another story I'm writing and I try to alternate typing up chapter for those. I'm sorry guys, but this chapter should be worth it! It's short, but very good! On a nicer note, I just noticed this story has exactically 100 reviews! WOOT! Oh well, Enjoy guys**

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or any other characters from that series, Butch Hartman does. I do not own Spiderman or any other characters from that series, Sony Pictures owns any thing mentioned from the movies, and Stan Lee owns the actual characters. I do, however, own the brain, creativity, and ideas (Unless noted in A/N) to create this story :)

**Along Came a Spider**

**Chapter 16: Evil Plans**

"Danny, when I say 'now,' go invisible," Peter said quietly to him as they stared into the eyes of their "friends."

"Okay, but, Pete?" Danny asked him back quietly.

"What?"

"Don't hurt them, okay?"

"Even I know not to do that. They are our friends..."

With that, Peter turned back to Harry and sent out a web, but Harry's reflexes were too fast from all the enhancers he had taken, and he quickly grabbed them and pulled Peter to the ground. As he lay on the ground, the group came and surrounded him.

"You can't beat us," Sam said evilly.

"Yeah, you'll never win!" Tucker added.

"And we will!" MJ concluded.

All of them had a hint of evil in their voices and their eyes were filled with rage.

"NOW!"

With that, Danny went invisible and sneaked over to where Vlad was standing and went behind him.

"Ahh ahh ahh, Daniel, we can't have you sneaking up, now can we?" Vlad said evilly.

"Wha...what?" Danny said, going visible.

"Didn't I tell you I developed a new power that allows me to see invisible ghosts?" Vlad said slyly.

"Must have slipped your mind while you were busy thinking of ways to destroy the city!" Danny yelled, sending out an ecto-beam at Vlad unexpectedly, sending him flying, but he got up and quickly sent one back.

"You honestly think you can beat me?" Vlad yelled at him.

"I'm gonna try!" Danny said, and they began another one of their classic ecto-beam wars.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the room, Peter had managed to get up and Sam, Tucker, and MJ were now tied up against the wall with his webs. He was now trying to figure out how to defeat Harry without completely hurting him.

_We need to get those things out of them! But how?...Oh duh!_

"Danny, I need you!" he yelled.

"I'm a little busy right now," Danny yelled back as he created a shield around himself to dodge another one of Vlad's attacks.

"This is important, we have to get those capsules out of them!" Peter said, then quickly regretted it because Vlad turned towards him and glared.

"You think you can get those out!" Vlad said with a hint of laughter.

"Well it'd be easier if you hadn't done it in the first place!" Peter shot back.

"As if...And you aren't going to be able to get those out either, even if Danny went intangible and reached inside them."

Peter's heart sank at this. There went his chances of saving his friends.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, that once they are inside, they stay inside unless you have the right tools, and only I have the right tools, and I'm not about to give them to you!"

"What do I have to give you to get you to remove the evil things?" Peter asked, thinking that he just wanted his friends back.

"All I want is you, you and your friend," Vlad said, gesturing towards Danny.

"NEVER!" Peter yelled at Vlad.

"We'll do it" Danny said sadly.

"What? Danny you can't think he won't harm us in some way," Peter said, approaching his friend in confusion.

"If it gets our friends back to being on our side, then yes, I'm willing to sacrifice myself, and you should be too," Danny said calmly.

Peter turned to Vlad.

"You've got a deal."

Inside his head, Peter was already trying to think of a way to get him out of this mess, but there was none...yet.

"You realize that in removing those capsules from your friends, you're allowing me to do whatever I want with you, right?" Vlad asked evilly as he brought in a weird claw-like device, presumably to be used to remove the capsules.

Danny and Peter just nodded, for they were both tied up with anti-ghost rope (so Danny couldn't phase through it).

"Good, now on with the show. Miss Manson, this might tickle," Vlad said, approaching Sam with his device. He pushed a button and the claw extended and went intangible and reached into Sam's body, re-emerging seconds later, holding a capsule.

"You do realize you could have just gone intangible and got it yourself, right?" Vlad said slyly.

"YOU JERK!" Danny yelled. "You tricked us into surrendering when we could have saved them all along."

"Yeah, I know. I'm a genius, aren't I?" Vlad replied, using his device to retrieve the one inside Tucker. Each time he did so, the person fell to the ground in unconsciousness.

"Don't worry, they'll wake up...eventually," Vlad added, seeing the looks on Danny and Peter's faces (Peter had taken his mask off).

"What did you do?" Peter demanded.

"Oh, nothing. I just applied a sleeping serum to the end of the arm, so that when it removes the pill it injects them with the serum, causing them to go to sleep for a while, say...a couple hours, just to keep them from feeling any pain." Vlad told them.

He then approached MJ and did the same thing he had done to the others and she fell to the ground as well.

"As for young Harry here, he may be out for awhile, seeing as the pill has been in him longer." And he once again removed the capsule from Harry like he did the rest.

Turning back to Peter and Danny, he said evilly, "And now onto you two."

Danny and Peter awoke hours later in Vlad's lab, which was in Wisconsin.

"Wha...where are we?" Peter asked cautiously.

"We're in my lab. Like it?" came Vlad's voice from the shadows as he appeared before them.

"How did we get here?" Danny asked.

"I used my sleeping serum on you and then I had a little help from some friends," Vlad said, gesturing towards the shadows as Skulker and Ember both appeared.

"It's about time, Dipstick. We've been waiting," Ember said coldly.

"Yes, and now it is time for you to perish!" Skulker added, aiming his arm gun at Danny.

"Now, now Skulker. We already agreed, you get his pelt AFTER I'm done with them, not a second sooner," Vlad told the giant metal-suited ghost.

"Right," Skulker said, lowering his gun, but still glaring at Danny.

The whole time this was happening, all Peter could do was let his mind wander.

_Who are these people, why does the big one want Danny's pelt, and why are we even here?_

His thoughts were then answered.

"Ah yes, I forgot about Spider-man here...Let me introduce you," Vlad said. "This is Skulker and this is Ember. They work for ME."

They both smiled evilly at Peter before Vlad continued talking.

"As for you two, I know what I want but you're gonna have to be nice and do exactly what I say," Vlad said.

"Why would we do that?" Danny said rather angrily.

"You're forgetting our agreement. I saved your friends, now you have to put up with whatever I decide to do."

"YOU LIED, THAT'S WHAT YOU DID!" Danny yelled.

"Ahh, let's not go losing our temper now, son. After all, I didn't technically lie. You just believed me."

Both Danny and Peter made mental notes to never believe this man again.

"Now lets move on to the fun part, shall we?" Vlad continued, gesturing towards Skulker, who quickly pulled out one of his box cage things and opened it up. He then grabbed Peter and stuck him inside it.

"HEY, what's going on!" Peter demanded.

"Oh , nothing. I'm just taking you to the DNA room so I can get a sample of your DNA," Vlad told him with an evil smile.

"Why do you want my DNA?" Peter asked curiously.

"So I can create the ultimate half-ghost hybrid, of course," Vlad answered.

"Then why do you need MINE?"

"Because it's not the ultimate unless it has spider powers as well."

"NOOOO!" Danny yelled as Skulker picked up the box containing Peter, who was struggling against his will, and carried it off into another room.

**A/N short, but amazingly AWESOME! Trust me, I had NONE of what just happened originally planned. I actually planned on ending it in about two chapters, but now that I did all of what's above, expect at least five more, 'cuz I've got some pretty good ideas.**

**Sorry it's late again, please review!**

**Lisa**


	17. We're All in this Together

**A/N Ok cheesy title alert! I couldn't think of anything to call it! Also those DDDDD's are like the lines, except lines arn't working for me right now, so live with em! Anyways thanks to all the reviewers, just so you know there is like maby 2 regular chaps left and an epologue! And if you're expecting a sequal, don't get your hopes up...yet. I'm busy with other ideas AND school! So just set me to your author alerts and wait! Ok back to business, enjoy this, because it is probably the best chapter I've written in a longgggggggg time!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or any other characters from that series, Butch Hartman does. I do not own Spiderman or any other characters from that series, Sony Pictures owns any thing mentioned from the movies, and Stan Lee owns the actual characters. I do, however, own the brain, creativity, and ideas (Unless noted in A/N) to create this story :)

**Along Came a Spider**

**Chapter 17: We're All in this Together**

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

It had been four hours since Vlad had left the gang of four at the warehouse by themselves. And each one was starting to stir. As they each woke up, they rubbed their heads and looked around.

"What just happened?" Sam asked as the others became conscious.

"I don't know, but does anyone remember the past couple hours?" MJ asked back.

"Couple hours? I don't even remember the past few DAYS," Harry said with a sigh, "but I have a feeling some of this is my fault."

"Yeah, well, we'll explain later. We need to find Danny," Tucker added as he rose to his feet and leaned against the wall, for he was still exhausted.

"And how are we supposed to do that, exactly? We have no clue where he OR Peter is," MJ said with a sigh.

It was true. They really had no way of finding Danny at this current time, seeing as they were knocked out earlier when Vlad had taken them.

"What about the Booo-merang?" Sam asked, suddenly excited.

"The boo-what?" both Harry and MJ asked at the same time.

"The Boo-merang. It's a tracking device that's keyed into Danny's ecto-signature. If we use that, we can find him!" Sam said happily.

"One problem Sam, we don't HAVE it," Tucker said with a sigh.

"Oh yeah," Sam replied, disappointed, but then added, "But we can get it! Harry, can you take me on your flight pad thing to MJ's place to get it?"

"Yeah, I guess so," was all Harry could say. "But how do we get in?"

"I'll give you the key," MJ said, reaching into her pocket and pulling out the silver key. "Here," she said as she gave it to Sam, who put it in her pocket.

"Okay, ready, Harry?"

"Ready."

"Let's go get that thing and find Danny and Peter!"

With that, Harry grabbed his flight pad and jumped on with Sam behind him, holding on for dear life, as she and he flew out of the building and to MJ's apartment to get that stupidly-named tracking device.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

It had only been a few minutes since Vlad had taken Peter into the other room for "experimentation," but Danny was still struggling with his binding to get free. He knew he had to do something to help Peter, because he knew in his heart it was his fault.

_If only Sam or Tucker or someone else were here, this would be a lot easier._

As if someone, somewhere had heard his plea, he suddenly heard a blast come from somewhere and turned his head to see Sam stepping over some rubble, carrying an ecto-gun, followed by Tucker holding the Booo-merang, Harry with his glider, and MJ who just looked confused.

Sam looked around and saw Danny against the wall, and quickly ran over to him. The rest quickly followed.

"Sam?" Danny asked as she began to untie him (**A/N I forgot to put in the last chapter that he was indeed tied up)**. "What are you doing here?"

"Well we went back to MJ's and got the booo-merang, and a few other things, then we used it to find you," she explained as Danny became untied and looked back at Sam in amazement.

"Hey, where's Pete?" Mary Jane asked, breaking the silence between Sam and Danny.

"Ah, shoot! I almost forgot. Vlad took him and was going to get a DNA sample for some clone thing he's doing!" Danny said, frustrated.

"He's cloning again? What's he gonna come up with this time, a dog that says it's your aunt?" Tucker said, thinking of Danni.

"No, this time he wants Peter's so he can create a clone with spider powers as well," Danny explained. "But what are we standing around here for? We need to go save him! Who's with me?"

With that, he put his hand out, and MJ, Sam, and Tucker all put their hands on top, but Harry didn't.

"Harry, what's wrong?" MJ asked, removing her hand and going over to where Harry was standing with a glum look on his face.

"It's my fault he's here, my fault for letting that...that...that JERK control me!" Harry said, angrily.

"No, it's not. Once he put that thing inside you, inside all of us, really, there was no escape," MJ said, putting her hand on his shoulder and bringing him back over to the group.

"Okay, so are you going to help us or not?" Danny asked Harry cautiously.

"I'll help, to save Peter and beat that JERK!" Harry said, putting his hand in the group.

"Actually, he's more of a fruit-loop," Danny commented as they all brought their hands up like a football team does before a play.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Peter, in the mean time, was also struggling, but with no hope of getting loose, for he was strapped to a metal table with metal bands around his arms and legs keeping him strapped in. Vlad was hovering in front of him, with an evil smile on his face.

"If you're thinking that you're going to break free, you're wrong, for it's not possible. These restraints and the table are made out of titanium alloy, which is unbreakable by anyone," he said to Peter as he watched him struggle.

"Oh, I know THAT. I'm just biding my time until Danny gets here and kicks your big ghostly butt!"

"Wanna see big butts!" Vlad yelled angrily, feeling offended. "Go talk to Jack Fenton!"

"What?"

"Never mind, boy!" Vlad said, as he got back on subject. "Danny is never coming, for I have that room he's in heavily guarded!"

Just then the door behind him opened and in walked Skulker, carrying what looked like a ham sandwich and talking to Ember.

"So the music career isn't going well, is it?" he was saying.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Vlad yelled in rage as he turned around to see the two of them. "YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE GUARDING DANNY!"

"Can't a guy take a break?" Skulker mumbled as he and Ember left the room and headed back to where Danny was being kept.

"Some guards," Peter replied.

"Never mind them. Let's get back to business. I think you owe me some DNA," Vlad said, turning towards Peter again. He quickly grabbed a weird-looking rod type thing with a container attached to the end from the table sitting by where Peter was strapped, and flicked a lever. Peter's eyes went big when he saw a bright green beam emit from it.

"Like my weapon?" Vlad asked with a smile. "I call it the DNA Ray. With one touch of it to you, I can retrieve all the DNA I want, which then transfers into this holding device," he pointed at the cup on the end, "allowing me to use it for whatever I want."

With that, he aimed it about a foot from Peter's extended arm, and began to move it slowly upwards, getting closer to his arm by the second. But just as it was about to touch Peter, the door behind him slammed open and in ran Ember.

"Oh, now what?" Vlad yelled, turning to Ember as she ran in.

"The dipstick...he's...he's GONE!" she yelled at him in anger.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

And Ember was obviously right, for Danny and the rest of them (who no one even knew were there) were sneaking through the rooms of Vlad's lab, all invisible because Danny had gone ghost and grabbed onto all of them before going invisible.

"Danny, isn't this risky? Someone could still catch us," Sam whispered to him as they sneaked into yet another room. (**A/N, yes I picture Vlad's lab being very complex with many rooms, ok?)**

"Nah, we're invisible, remember? No one can see—ah crap, I forgot!" Danny said, letting go of Tucker (who was on his right, Sam on his left), and slapping his forehead in frustration, causing Tucker to go visible for a moment before Danny grabbed onto his hand again. "Vlad developed a new power. He can see invisible ghosts now!"

"Great, just great, now what are we going to do?" Harry asked from behind Tucker (Harry was holding Tucker's hand, MJ was holding Sam's).

"Find where Peter is and hope Vlad ISN'T there," Danny replied. "It's our only hope." With that, they all kept on walking, not saying another word. After a little while of walking, they came to a room that was locked.

"Guys, I think this is it," Danny whispered. "Everybody hold on. I'll phase through the door." And with that he went intangible and phased them all through.

"Well, well, well, look who decided to pop in," came Vlad's voice, for he was in the room, and behind him was Peter, looking mildly confused (because he couldn't see anyone) as he leaned his head up the best he could to look. "And you brought company. How nice," Vlad said, clapping his hands together and smiling.

"Yeah, for us!" Danny yelled, letting go of everyone's hands and going visible again, as he took off into the air, leaving the rest of them helpless.

Vlad too quickly flew up into the air, leaving Peter's table, the table with the weapons, and the controls to Peter's restraints available to anyone who would happen to walk in.

"We should probably help him," Tucker said, looking up at the fight going on above them.

"How, though? It's not like we have guns or anything," MJ asked.

"Here's an idea. GET ME OFF THIS THING!" came Peter's voice from the table in front of them. They had been so busy watching Danny and Vlad have it out, they almost forgot about Peter, who was still stuck to the table.

"Oh, right!" Harry said, running towards Peter, followed by the rest. "I'm guessing this controls the table," he said, reaching for a lever on the end and pulling it. Instantly the restraints were gone and Peter was free.

"Thanks, man. It sure is great to have you back," he said, hugging Harry for a brief moment.

"It's great to be back, even though I don't remember anything," Harry commented, as he looked down at the table next to where Peter was just stuck. It had several weapons laid upon it, all used for different purposes.

"Hey guys, everyone grab a weapon and let's help Danny!" he cried as he grabbed none other than the same shield that Oscorp had been inventing (the same one from that night when Skulker and Danny had battled it out). "Although I don't know how this got HERE," he commented.

Sam, Tucker, and Mary Jane all grabbed weapons too. Tucker ended up with the sword Oscorp was inventing, Mary Jane with an ecto-goop gun, and Sam with the versatile rod from Oscorp's labs as well.

They all turned around, prepared to fight, as Danny and Vlad both lowered to the ground, deciding to battle it out on land.

The gang ran up behind Danny, Harry in the lead (feeling he had to help beat Vlad for what he had made him do), and once they were behind him, he yelled, "If you want to defeat him, you have to defeat all of us!" With that he pressed the activation button on his shield and held it in front of him. The rest of the group did the same, switching their weapons to "on" (or in Danny and Peter's case, preparing to use their abilities). Tucker waved his sword, Sam whipped her whip, and MJ aimed her gun right at Vlad.

"Move, and you're toast, Plasmius," Danny yelled.

"You all think you can beat me, Vlad Plasmius, when I managed to defeat you all on many occasions," Vlad commented slyly and he slowly began to ascend from the ground, and in doing so, every single one of them ran at him, weapons bared, prepared for a fight.

Danny's blast hit him first, though, causing Vlad to fall to the ground, but he got up again.

"Daniel, when will you learn that your blasts barely weaken me anymore," he commented.

"Oh, never I guess, but I'm willing to bet this will!" Danny yelled as Sam ran forward, whip in hand, and whipped it right at Vlad, hitting him in the face and making him fall down and not get up again.

"Now, now, young lady, we don't want to be running around with dangerous weapons, now do we?" he said in a fatherly-type way.

"Oh, I think I know the difference between dangerous and not, and right now, the only danger I see is you. Get him, Tuck!"

Tucker ran forward, his blade pointed forward, straight at Vlad, and he quickly swung it at him, hitting him directly in the shoulder.

"Ow, that hurt! Put it down!" Vlad yelled, still a little too weak to get up.

"Hey, Peter, how 'bout we shut him up!" Tucker yelled back to Pete, who was ready and waiting.

"Good idea!" And he aimed his web right at Vlad's mouth, causing him to shut up in deed.

And now it was MJ's turn to get her just desserts. She ran forward towards Vlad, her gun ready, and pulled the trigger, sending out a wave of ecto-goo, causing Vlad to be stuck to the wall.

"Finish him off, Harry. We all know you want to," MJ told Harry as he approached Vlad with a look of hatred in his eyes.

"You can take over me, make me evil, heck, even take away my company, but when you try to harm my friends like that, THAT'S when it's time to pay!" he yelled at the man in front of him.

"Hey, Sam, toss me that belt thing we brought along!" he called back to her. She quickly reached into her pocket and pulled out the specter deflector, tossing it to him.

"I knew we would need that," she said, remembering grabbing the specter deflector earlier at MJ's place.

Harry approached Vlad, belt in hand, and quickly whipped it around his waist, locking it in place. There was a slight shock and then Vlad turned back to human mode as his eyes closed and his head sagged. But Harry wasn't done. He motioned to Sam again, and she quickly threw him the rod. He hit the other button, causing the beam to appear. He quickly hit Vlad with it, HARD, causing him to moan in pain as he went unconscious.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

**A/N ok so I ended this chapter here. Oh well, if someone could tell me what day this story is on right now (I honestly forgot if it's the Thursday or Friday of the trip!) that would be much appreciative, so I know how much more to write! Please review guys, for this was one of my better chapters!**

**Lisa**


	18. Final Moments

**A/N OMG I'm sorry it took FOREVER! but...I couldn't figure out what to write, for I had a major mind block. Anyways this is, infact, the last chapter (if you don't cound the epilogue) so I hope you guys enjoy it. I will warn you: There isn't much action. Also I was going to draw a 'cover pic' for it to put on DeviantART and I have a really cool idea, BUT I can't do poses at all. And as for the title, I know it stinks, I came up with it literally 1 minute before I put this on the site. Whatever, Anyways lets get on to this ok? **

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or any other characters from that series, Butch Hartman does. I do not own Spiderman or any other characters from that series, Sony Pictures owns any thing mentioned from the movies, and Stan Lee owns the actual characters. I do, however, own the brain, creativity, and ideas (Unless noted in A/N) to create this story :)

Along Came a Spider

Chapter 18: Final Moments

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

It was late Friday night by the time they all got back to New York, so everyone just decided to turn in for the night and head home for the long-awaited sleep.

Danny and Peter arrived at Peter's place around 11:00, and Danny headed straight to bed, falling into it and going instantly to sleep. Peter though, decided to stay up.

_We made up, saved our friends, got trapped in a tangled web of lies and pain, and somehow managed to beat all odds and win, all in one day_, he thought as he sat at the table, and he slowly fell asleep there as he thought

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

"Hey, Tucker, before you head on up to bed, can we talk?" Harry asked as they arrived back at his mansion.

"Yeah sure, about what?" Tucker asked, sort of already knowing the answer.

"Just stuff, okay?" Harry replied.

He unlocked the door and they headed inside to the main living room. They both sat down on the couch and Harry gave a rather large sigh.

"Listen, I haven't been a good 'mentor' or anything this week, and I'm sorry," Harry began.

"No need for apologies, dude. It's okay," Tucker said, interrupting him. "I know it wasn't your fault."

"I know, but I still feel really bad, so if there's anything at all I can do for you, just ask," Harry continued.

"How 'bout you take off work tomorrow and we just goof off?" Tucker suggested.

"Okay, you got a deal," Harry said, standing up, then motioning to the mirror-door and adding, "But first, I'm going to get rid of all that stuff."

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

It was the next morning, Saturday, the last day of the intern program before everyone had to go home that night. Danny woke up to find Peter sleeping with his head on the table, and drool coming out of his mouth.

"Hey, Pete, wake up," Danny said, nudging him. "Why did you sleep there?"

"I was thinking and I guess I just dozed off," Peter said, then got up. "Oh yeah, today's the last day of the trip for you. What should we do?"

"Just hang out, but if any 'problems' come along, don't feel hesitant to do your thing," Danny said.

"You too. You really saved my butt yesterday, everyone did," Peter added.

"No problem, that's what friends are for," Danny said.

"Yeah, well let's agree to never fight again over that stupid stuff," Peter replied.

"Well now that we know everything basically, there's nothing to fight about," Danny concluded.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

"Hey, Sam, wake up. It's getting late," MJ said as she nudged Sam awake. It was, in fact, 11:30 and Sam was still in bed. They had all had a hard night, so it was perfectly explainable.

"Wha...oh okay, fine," Sam said, sitting up in her bed.

"Today's you guys' last day. What should we do?" Mary Jane asked her.

"I don't know. Call Peter and ask him," Sam said with a yawn.

MJ left the room and five minutes later came back in.

"Okay if we meet Peter and Danny, along with Harry and Tucker for lunch in about a half hour?" she asked, still holding the phone with Peter on the other line.

"Sure," was all Sam answered as she rummaged through her bag for something to wear, finally choosing her 'Save the Sea Lions' T-shirt that she had bought the other day.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Thirty minutes later they were all outside a local deli.

"I can't believe it's our last day," Tucker commented as they entered the restaurant.

"I know. The weeks just fly past, don't they?" Peter answered.

"I sure am going to miss this city," Danny added with a sigh.

"Don't worry, guys. I'll send you all tickets to my play that's debuting next month," MJ finished.

"That would be fun," Sam concluded as they sat down at a table and prepared for their meals.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

After lunch they all decided to just go for a walk in Central Park, and at Sam's request, headed straight for the Sea Lion exhibit at the zoo.

"Oh come on, Sam. It's been like at least a half hour," Tucker complained after staring at those boring sea lions for what seemed like forever.

"Yeah, Sam, you really should let Tucker and Danny decide something to do, since they're leaving tonight too," Peter added.

"Oh fine, but let me make one quick stop at the gift shop, okay?" Sam replied glumly.

She emerged ten minutes later carrying what looked like a very large stuffed sea lion.

"I thought you already got one of those?" Danny asked, puzzled.

"I did, but he needs a friend," Sam replied.

"I think she's finally gone off the deep end," Tucker whispered into Danny's ear as they left the zoo.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

"You know, we should probably head home so you guys can pack for tonight," Harry said, three pretzels and two hotdogs later.

"Yeah, your plane leaves at seven and we can't be late," Peter replied.

"Speak for yourself. You're always late," MJ said with a smile. Everyone laughed because they all knew what she was talking about.

"Oh fine, we might as well," Danny said with a sigh as they left the park and headed to the cars.

Once they got to the cars they all said goodbye until that night, when they would all see each other one last time.

"I sure am gonna miss you guys," Danny said with a sigh as he got into Peter's car.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

After packing, Danny and Peter headed down to their favorite cafe for a quick bite before the plane. They sat down at their usual table and ordered their stuff.

"So I guess everything is going to go back to normal now that we're leaving, right?" Danny asked Peter as they waited. "No more ghost attacks, no more headlines starring pictures of me."

"Yeah, I'll miss that when they start again with those stupid pictures of me saying 'good or evil?' on them," Peter said with a laugh.

"Then why do you even take those pictures?"

"I need the money," was all he could answer.

Just then the waitress arrived with their food, a basic coffee for Danny (**A/N does Danny drink coffee?)** and a cappuccino for Peter.

"That will be $5.60" the waitress told them. Just then Danny's ghost sense went off, and Peter saw it and quickly reached into his pockets.

"Here, keep the change!" he said as he shoved a ten dollar bill into the lady's hand and they both ran off, leaving their coffees behind.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

"Don't tell me Vlad's back!" Peter yelled as they ran down the alley and he quickly donned his gear.

"Nah, I doubt it. I have the key to the specter deflector and with that thing on, there's no way he can 'go ghost' without major pain," Danny yelled back as he quickly went ghost and they both ran towards the danger.

They turned a corner to find none other than the Box Ghost.

"BEWARE my cardboard vengeance!"

"Who the heck is he?" Peter asked as he turned to Danny.

"Don't worry, I can take care of this," Danny replied, grabbing a Fenton Thermos (**A/N notice how in the show alot of the time the thermos is just kinda there?)** and hitting the open button, quickly sucking the Box Ghost inside.

"That was easy," Peter said, removing his mask.

"Yeah," Danny answered, returning to normal.

Suddenly there came a beeping noise. Peter looked down to see his watch alarm was going off.

"Shoot! We're going to miss the plane!" he yelled as they ran back to the car where Danny's luggage was.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

"Let me guess. Ghost troubles?" Sam asked at the airport as Peter and Danny FINALLY pulled up, looking winded.

"Just the Box Ghost," Danny said, holding up the thermos.

"Well, you're late. If we don't hurry, they'll be stuck here with us forever," Harry explained.

"Dude, you make it sound like a bad thing," Tucker said as they headed towards the gate. Upon arriving everyone had one final goodbye.

"So we are definitely going to stay in contact, right?" Sam asked.

"Of course," MJ replied. Despite their initial reactions (mainly Sam's), they had grown to become very good friends over the past week. Of course, who doesn't when they live with someone for that long.

"Promise you'll write if anything 'suspicious' happens?" Danny asked Peter.

"Only if you don't mind a letter every day," Peter answered with a smile, then added "Of course I will silly!"

"Good, I will too," Danny explained. "Don't forget to keep me up to date on that ghost stuff, Harry. I could totally use those weapons sometime," Danny added, turning to Harry.

"I will, and Tucker, I'll keep you up on all the new technology at Oscorp too, okay?"

"Deal," Tucker said, shaking Harry's hand one last time.

"Well I guess this is it," Danny exclaimed as he saw Mr. Lancer ushering them over to him where some of the other students were already standing.

"Have a safe trip, guys," MJ called as they waved back to the group.

"We will, don't worry!" Sam replied back as they reached Mr. Lancer.

"Hey, Fentony, have a nice week?" Dash asked sarcastically as he 'accidentally' on purpose bumped into Danny.

_If you only knew,_ he thought as they entered the plane gate for home.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

**A/N OMG It's over! Ok well there is an epilogue, if I ever have time to write it. Isn't the ending funny. Also please tell me it wasn't rushed, I don't think it was rushed, but it might be a lil. Oh well just review ok?**

**Lisa**


	19. Epilogue

**A/N: OMG URBAN JUNGLE WAS AWESOME! Ok in other news, I'm really sorry for the late update, but school and stuff, along with not knowing what to really type except the general idea...yea you get the point. This is the end, literally, nothing more after this except a sequal sometime next year. So I hope you all enjoy it, cuz you've all been AMAZING fans/readers/reviewers and I feel like hugging everyone of you for making my first fic a big success! THANKS GUYS!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or any other characters from that series, Butch Hartman does. I do not own Spiderman or any other characters from that series, Sony Pictures owns any thing mentioned from the movies, and Stan Lee owns the actual characters. I do, however, own the brain, creativity, and ideas (Unless noted in A/N) to create this story :)

**Along Came A Spider**

**EPILOGUE**

**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

"So, how do you think you did on that oral report?" Danny asked Tucker and Sam as the bell rang and they left Mr. Lancer's room. It had been three weeks since they had gotten back, and they had just had to present reports on what they learned during the trip.

"Well I didn't really learn anything over that week, so probably pretty badly," Tucker replied.

"Same here. All that ghost stuff really didn't help us any," Danny added.

"Well I learned something," Sam interrupted.

"What?" Danny asked.

"Don't trust Vlad Masters," she replied as they all laughed and headed to their lockers.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

After school they all headed for Sam's place to work on their recent assignment.

"Sammykins, you got a letter!" Sam's mom called as the entered the house.

"Right, Mom," Sam said glumly as she grabbed the mail from the table and they all headed to her room to study.

"Hey, it's from MJ!" she said happily after sitting down on her bed and examining it closer.

"Wow, seeing as you didn't like prissy actresses, you guys sure hit it off!" Danny exclaimed as he sat down on the bed next to her.

"She wasn't prissy, and yeah, so what?" Sam snapped as she opened it. As she did, seven things fell out of the envelope: one large sheet of paper, three medium type ones, and three smaller ones.

**Dear Sam, I hope everything is okay over there. It's all good over here as well. Peter's been up to the usual, and Harry's still recovering from the incident. There's no sign of Vlad either, but we're still watching.**

**I'm writing to you because my play is next week, and you really helped me get going with it so I'm sending all three of you tickets to the play, free of charge. You're probably wondering how you're going to get here. Well, enclosed are also three airline tickets. So I hope you can come, and I'll see you then!**

**Mary Jane Watson**

"Wow, free tickets AND airfare! She must be rich or something," Tucker said as he picked up the tickets that had fallen onto the bed and examined them.

"Yeah, well I gotta talk to my parents first, and you know them. I could barely get them to let me go on the last trip, and that was WITH Mr. Lancer," Sam commented.

"Well let's go find out if we can," Danny said, getting up and leaving the room.

After a little while of persuading, Sam's parents agreed, but only if she paid MJ back for the airfare.

"I told you they'd say yes," Danny said as they left her place later that night.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Three days later they all landed safely in the New York airport, Danny and Tucker's parents having agreed to let them go as well. They exited the plane to find the good ol' gang of Peter, MJ, and Harry waiting for them.

"Hey, guys. Glad the plane landed alright. No ghost troubles then?" Peter asked as they greeted each other.

"Nope. Last I heard, Vlad was still tied up in his lab with the specter deflector," Danny said with a chuckle.

"So, umm, Harry, everything alright?" Tucker asked his friend.

"Yeah, I'm getting better. Work's still keeping me busy. We just came up with a new ecto-gun last week," he exclaimed. "Ever since what happened I've been putting 110 percent into the ghost division."

"I can't wait to hear what else you guys come up with," Danny added.

"Well I hate to interrupt you guys, but we should probably go out and get some food, then we can go get some rest for tomorrow. It is opening night, you know," MJ said as she ushered them towards the doors of the airport.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

"Aww, it's nice to see this bed again," Danny said as he went into the room he had stayed in last time.

"Remember when I found you asleep in ghost form and we got all mad?" Peter asked.

"Who can forget that," Danny answered, remembering that awkward moment.

"Well you should probably get some sleep," Peter said as he left the room.

"Yup, those sure were interesting times," Danny thought as he fell asleep.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

"So, you guys ready?" Harry asked them all as they took their seats the next night at MJ's play. They were in the front row, directly in front of the stage; Mary Jane had made sure of it.

"Yeah, I just hope she doesn't screw up," Sam answered.

"Yeah, well her outfit for this play is amazing. You did a good job helping her, Sam," Peter said, turning to her and smiling.

"Thanks," was all she could say as she blushed and the curtains went up.

MJ, in her gothic outfit, complete with the black hair, was on stage, standing there looking at the sky.

As she began to speak her lines, all the eyes of the audience were on her, and she sort of froze, but looking out into the audience and seeing all her friends there, she managed to come out of it and complete her monologue as other cast members entered the stage.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

"That was amazing," Sam said as MJ exited the theater later that night after the play. They had waited up for her after it was over.

"Really?" she asked.

"Really, really," Peter said, approaching her. "But you still have that black wig on."

"Oh...oops. It was so comfortable that I just forgot, I guess," she said, smiling as she pulled it off and put it in her bag.

Just then there came a blast of sirens as two cop cars zoomed by. Peter quickly turned to Danny, who nodded, and they both ran off to the nearest alley to once again save the day.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

**A/N: IT'S OVER! I know it was a short epilogue, and you all wanted more, but you just have to wait. I've decided to probably do a sequel, BUT it will be after the 3rd SM movie so I have more to work w/ and by then there will be more DP stuff too. I hate to make you wait, but school is just a pest right now. I hope you all enjoyed my fic, and I hope that you all keep reading more of mine, and other's, works in the near future. 'till then guys, good luck!**

**Lisa**


End file.
